<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drops of Starlight by StrawberryMoonRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389981">Drops of Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMoonRose/pseuds/StrawberryMoonRose'>StrawberryMoonRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Friendship, Love, Post Sailor Stars, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Villains, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMoonRose/pseuds/StrawberryMoonRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2000 and Crystal Tokyo never came to be. The Starlights visit Earth to find Usagi raising baby Chibi-Usa on her own. Seiya struggles to admit she wants to be more than just friends, while Usagi's old feelings for Seiya resurface. But is that the worst of their problems when a new threat has followed them and ghosts from the past return?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nephrite/Osaka Naru, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back in the Atmosphere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p>
<p>by Strawberry Moon Rose</p>
<p>Hello, readers! This story has practically written itself and I'm so excited to share it with you. I'm having a blast writing it and hope you enjoy it as well!</p>
<p>New chapters will be posted Mondays.</p>
<p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chapter 1: Back in the Atmosphere</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>What's this sudden burst of energy? It can't be. Those three have left the planet? Yes, it seems. Left their Princess in the hands of the others. What fools. As I suspected, they have no idea they just provided me with the opening I need, the opening I've been waiting all these years for.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fighter... Healer... Maker... I hope you enjoy your journey to Earth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because I'm coming with. And I'll be waiting for you there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Waiting for the perfect chance...</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The trip from Kinmoku left Sailor Star Fighter buzzing when they landed. After what felt like minutes, but she knew was days, of galactic travel to another star system, they were here.</p>
<p>Earth. More specifically, Tokyo, Japan. The year 2000. And apparently winter because snowflakes danced down around them like confetti. Seiya stumbled back, blinded by the sudden brightness. The crisp city air of this planet almost took her back instantly. It had been seven years since they'd left this very same rooftop. So much had happened, so many years passed. But for a moment, it seemed only seconds ago.</p>
<p>"I'll never get used to that trip," Sailor Star Maker complained. She pinched the crease between her eyebrows as if massaging away a headache.</p>
<p>Sailor Star Healer chattered her teeth animatedly. She hugged her petite frame with her leather gloved arms. "Damn! S-S-Some weather here. Ugh."</p>
<p>Fighter stared at the spot before them, the same spot <em>she</em> had stood that last time they'd seen each other... Doused in the golden hour sunset, the blonde had glowed like an angel. That black cat Yaten had a thing for, draped around her shoulder like a scarf... What was her name again? Oh yeah, Luna.</p>
<p>The icy air rose goosebumps to Fighter's exposed skin. Their sailor guardian outfits were not suitable for this kind of temperatures.</p>
<p>"Let's let our transformations go," Fighter instructed.</p>
<p>"Are we using our previous disguises?" asked Maker.</p>
<p>Healer wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, not this time. You know how much I hated being a boy. It's been so long, I don't think I could get used to it again."</p>
<p>Fighter chuckled. "Well, there really is no need to disguise ourselves as the Three Lights anymore. Actually, it's probably best we take on our true forms. We still might be recognized if we're men."</p>
<p>"Agreed," Maker said.</p>
<p>In unison the three Sailor Starlights were enveloped in a flash of light that disappeared as quickly as it came.</p>
<p>"Ah, much better." Yaten tugged on the fluffy earmuffs and brushed a whisp of silver bangs off her face with her mittens.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I listened to you about dressing warm, Taiki!" Seiya said. "You were right. Even though it was hot as hell in this getup when we left our planet."</p>
<p>"Naturally, Seiya." The tall brunette smiled and flipped her scarf over her shoulder. Somewhere in the distance "Jingle Bells" could be heard playing.</p>
<p>"So now what?" Yaten said impatiently. "We don't exactly belong in high school anymore, so maybe we should get off school property?"</p>
<p>"Good point," Seiya agreed. Three twenty-something women hanging out on the Juban High School roof would definitely seem odd.</p>
<p>The trio headed down the stairs, moving quickly, but silently. It wasn't until they reached the bottom level that they realized the school was nearly deserted and the coast was clear.</p>
<p><em>It must be a Friday around 4 o'clock, </em>Seiya thought as they slipped past one of the club rooms that echoed voices mentioning the words "manga" and "did you read the latest issue of...?" Seiya smiled inwardly. <em>Crazy after all these years I still remember a detail like that. Bun Head used to get so excited for manga club at the end of each week.</em></p>
<p>The Starlights made it off school property without any suspicious looks and followed the sidewalks of Tokyo across town. The city was for the most part, as they remembered it. Civilian bundled up and walking fast through traffic lights, sirens blaring in the distance, the occasional honking vehicle.</p>
<p>"Where are you two headed first?" Seiya asked, her hands in her pockets. She could see her breath when she spoke.</p>
<p>"We'll make do, Seiya," Taiki said slowly, knowingly. "See what state our apartment is in above our old studio... Perhaps eat at that favorite diner of mine. Then look for the girls downtown... After all, this impromptu visit wasn't exactly planned out by a travel guide. We couldn't let them know we were coming in advance, so we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way. I'm confident I can get in contact with Ami somehow or another, wherever she is these days."</p>
<p>Seiya stalled. "Oh, okay. Yeah, that sounds good."</p>
<p>There was a couple beats of heavy silence.</p>
<p>"Just go see her, Seiya," Yaten blurted before she could help it. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her pale lips. "We know that's what you want to do."</p>
<p>Seiya ducked her head, grinning in relief. "Thanks. I'll catch up with you guys in a while."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Seiya stood before the old two-story white home with clay shingles. The white fence obscured her view, but green shrubbery still peeked out, dusted in a fresh layer of snow that resembled powdered sugar.</p>
<p><em>Just as I remember it,</em> she thought to herself with a nostalgic smile. Seiya half expected the bun-headed girl to appear on the balcony in pajamas and the raspberry-haired toddler in bunny jammies on one hip.</p>
<p>A distant longing echoed in her heart for both of them. And suddenly Seiya wanted nothing more than to see them in person, though she knew Chibi Chibi had returned to wherever she had come from on that long ago day.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is it, Bun Head. I'm here. How are you? What have you been up to all these years? Did you miss me? Tell me everything. I can't wait!</em>
</p>
<p>Seiya pushed open the gate and strode right up to the front door and pressed the doorbell before she changed her mind. She rocked slightly on her heels while she waited for an answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't believe I'm about to see her again. What do I say? It's probably fine to go in for a hug, right?</em>
</p>
<p>"Coming!" an unfamiliar voice echoed. Before Seiya could second guess herself, the door swung open and a woman in her late forties stood before her. Even with her purple hair and tall frame, Seiya recognized the warmth in her confused eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bun Head's mother.</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh. Um, is Bun-. Uh, Usagi home?" Seiya found herself blushing all of a sudden. <em>What am I, still a sixteen year old boy?</em></p>
<p>Ikuko Tsukino dried her hands on her apron while eyeing Seiya from head to toe. Seiya wondered what she thought of her Kinmokian fashion - dark trousers, red fleece unisex coat, knit cap and gloves. It the closest thing to Earth's fashion she had back home.</p>
<p>"Um, no. She moved out after the wedding last fall. She's still in that apartment of theirs, despite everything. I keep trying to convince her to move back home, but that girl..."</p>
<p>"Oh." Seiya sucked in a quick breath of air. It froze her lungs in an instant. Her heart beat in double time. <em>Wedding? </em></p>
<p>"Say, you look quite familiar. Forgive me, I'm awful with names anymore."</p>
<p>Seiya hesitated. "Yes, I went to high school with her. I've been overseas for quite some time now.. I haven't been able to be in touch unfortunately. I didn't know she was married, but... I mean, that does make sense. I guess a lot has happened..."</p>
<p>"That's for sure," Ikuko muttered. Her body language shifted, one hand on her hip and her head shook ever so slightly in what came across as disgust.</p>
<p>The Starlight a tiny step back, confused by her reaction. "Well, thank you, Mrs. Tsukino, for your help. Sorry to bother you."</p>
<p>"No problem at all, darling. It's 630B Hoshino Avenue, by the way. By the Crescent movie theater." Her eyes crinkled when she smiled. Seiya had never met Usagi's mother before, but she was exactly as she would have imagined. She had an overall warm presence.</p>
<p>"I appreciate it." Seiya gave a small bow, a gesture that felt natural after all this time. "It was nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"You too - .. Oh, honey, I still didn't catch your name."</p>
<p>"It's Seiya. Seiya Kou."</p>
<p>Ikuko paused and leaned against the doorframe, keeping as much of the December air out as possible. "Oh, that does ring a bell. Hey, wasn't there a boy band Usagi used to listen to all the time... The Three Lights! Yes, I think the lead singer had the same name. Huh, what a coincidence."</p>
<p>Seiya smiled. "What a coincidence indeed."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The apartment complex was a looming steel building with fifteen floors. Smack in the middle of a busy, noisy part of downtown. Not at all where Seiya expected Usagi to be living. <em>Of course she wouldn't still live at that comfy little home I remember. She's what, twenty-three now? Same as me... It's only natural she'd be married too. I mean, we all knew it was inevitable. I shouldn't be surprised. I need to be happy for her.</em></p>
<p>Seiya pulled her knit hat lower. <em>But how come you didn't invite me to the wedding, Bun Head? I would have been there. On one of the happiest days of your life... I would have wanted to be there for you.</em></p>
<p>Seiya walked fast through the entrance and headed for the elevator. She decided right then and there to swallow the pain and push it deep down for now. This spontaneous trip was supposed to be fun. Not drenched in old heartache and jealousy. She was over all that. Seiya knew she was caught in a one-sided love. Time turned those flames to embers, but being here again, in this world full of vivid memories was flooding back all her teenage emotions.</p>
<p><em>This isn't about that,</em> Seiya insisted to herself. <em>I'm </em><em>your friend, Bun Head. I just want the best for you, always. That will never change.</em></p>
<p>The elevator music caught her by surprise. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear it at first. The Three Light's lead single, "Search For Your Love" drifted out of the speakers softly. It made her feel warm and nostalgic.</p>
<p>Seiya couldn't help but smile. <em>If that's not a sign, I don't know what is.</em></p>
<p><em>Ding</em>! Seiya stepped off at the eight floor and before she knew it, she was standing in front of Usagi's apartment door.</p>
<p><em>Here goes nothing.</em> The Starlight knocked twice and stuffed her hands in her pockets. <em>Please don't let Mamoru answer. I just want to see her... </em>She held her breath and counted to ten. She could have sworn she heard a baby crying, but maybe it was coming from another unit.</p>
<p>Footsteps thudded, accompanied by a high pitched, "Coming...!"</p>
<p>And just like that, there she was. Golden hair tied into her signature bun head style. Wide ocean-blue eyes lighting up like holiday lights as they fell on Seiya.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bun Head. Did ya miss me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Listens Like Spring, Talks like June</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>by Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>Most of your guys' comments came in while I was writing and that made me smile :)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</p><hr/><p>Chapter 2: Listens Like Spring, Talks Like June</p><hr/><p>"Oh my god! <em>Seiya!?</em>" Usagi's brain lagged for a moment. What was the Sailor Starlight doing here of all places? Was this real?</p><p>Without a second's thought, she rushed forward and pulled Seiya into an embrace.</p><p>The familiar scent tickled her nose; floral with a hint of sweet olives. A flood of memories poured over her like a waterfall, and in a matter of seconds Usagi drowned in them. That last kiss on her cheek, Seiya leaning close and joking about whisking her away after their final concert, and Sailor Star Fighter jumping on top of her, shielding her from Galaxia's blow...</p><p>"I missed you!" Usagi cried into her shoulder. She felt the hesitation on Seiya's part, then winter gloves and coat hugging her back. Sensing their hug may be lasting a beat too long, Usagi hurriedly pulled back.</p><p>Seiya's cheeks were flushed a pretty bubblegum pink. <em>Probably from the cold</em>, Usagi thought.</p><p>"Silly me, c'mon in and get warmed up! Here, I'll go make you some tea. Or would you like coffee?"</p><p>"Tea would be great," Seiya said, stepping in. Static electricity tingled her scalp when she pulled off her hat.</p><p>"I'lll take your coat."</p><p>Seiya shrugged off her fleece coat, revealing a black turtleneck sweater. A short gold necklace swung around her neck. Dark demin hugged her hips, tucked into ankle combat boots that Seiya bent to untie in the entryway.</p><p>"Oh," Usagi said before she could stop herself. Seiya looked up at her, and when their blue eyes met, Usagi cut her gaze away and disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>The Seiya I remember always dressed in suits or baggy boy clothes. Of course. There's no reason now for them to use their male disguises. Stupid me.</em>
</p><p>Before Usagi could ask the dozen of questions swarming her head like <em>What brings you to Earth? How has life been on Kinmoku? Are you staying long? Where are the others? </em>A whine from the next room demanded her attention.</p><p>"Yes, yes," she said, putting the kettle on the stove and hurrying into the dining room where her daughter sat in her exersaucer, fussing.</p><p>Usagi scooped her up and positioned herself on the sofa, trying to soothe the baby who buried her head into her chest, squirming.</p><p>Seiya entered the room just as Usagi helped her daughter latch to her breast.</p><p>"Oh!" Seiya froze. <em>A baby. Bun Head...has a child?</em></p><p>Usagi smiled modestly, apologetically. "Sorry, Seiya. It's her suppertime. I hope you don't mind."</p><p>"Not at all." Seiya lowered herself on the far cushion. "I'm just a bit surprised. Though I shouldn't be, you know?"</p><p>Cotton candy pink curls dusted the child's head. The baby turned in the direction of the Starlight's voice. Big ruby-brown eyes widened in curiousity at Seiya.</p><p>"She looks like Chibi Chibi," Seiya said softly with a smile. The baby returned the smile shyly before turning back to Usagi's breast.</p><p>"Her name is Usagi. But we call her Chibi-Usa for short."</p><p>"She's adorable. Congrats, Bun Head. She's lucky to have you as her mom."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>There was a pregnant pause. Usagi stroked Chibi-Usa's head. She would be six months old on the 30th, just a week away.</p><p>A shrill whistle leaked out of the kitchen. "Oh, the tea," said Usagi.</p><p>"I'll get it." A moment later, Seiya returned and lowered two steaming hot tea cups on the coffee table. When she sat back down, she chose the cushion beside the blonde this time.</p><p>"It's been a while, Seiya," Usagi started. "Tell me what you've been up to these past few years. Gosh, I'm so glad you're here! How's Taiki and Yaten? Your Princess, is she doing well?"</p><p>"They're all doing great. It took a long time to rebuild our planet after Galaxia's destruction. Some lives were lost, even once all the star seeds returned. It wasn't easy. Last month we completed the construction of our palace. We worked so hard, so did our people. I'm employed as a full time guardian for Princess Kakyuu. When I'm not on duty, I'm usually playing football with my team or writing music. I don't think I could ever stop singing, even if it's just in the shower." Seiya let out a small laugh.</p><p>"Really? That's amazing. I'm so happy..."</p><p>"Actually, Yaten and Taiki came here with me. They're probably looking for your friends as we speak. What are the girls doing these days? Tell me everything."</p><p>"Well, Rei is in Kyoto, training her priestess powers. Her grandfather passed away two years ago, so she's got Yuuichiro in charge of the shrine while she's away. She'll lie, but I think they're dating... Minako is in London with Artemis filming a drama that's going to premiere next year. Isn't that great? Minako followed her dream to become an idol. She mainly does singing and dance, so this will be her TV debut. Mako owns a restaurant downtown and does floral design on the side. She's actually engaged too, to Motoki from the arcade. I don't suppose you ever met him... And anyway, Ami works here in Tokyo as a doctor, no surprise! She studied med school in America for a while, but she lives not too far from me now. She stops by when she can, but she works long hours. I wish I could see everyone more often, but we're all spread out and have our own lives now."</p><p>"Wow," said Seiya, pulling her legs up to sit cross legged. "I feel like just yesterday we were kids... Now look at everybody. I'm happy they're following their dreams."</p><p>Usagi smiled, but her eyes didn't. "Yeah..."</p><p>Seiya suddenly noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She took in the stray hairs sticking out of her buns, and the crusty spit-up on her tee. Usagi had aged well, she didn't look much older really, just that her her curves filled out and her face lost a little of its roundness, but she looked...tired. <em>Which makes sense with a baby so young.</em> But Seiya couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else Usagi wasn't telling her.</p><p>"Bun Head... I'm happy for your friends. But how about you?"</p><p>Usagi glanced down, fixated on an invisible piece of lint on Chibi-Usa's onesie. "I'm okay," she said.</p><p>That was all she said. Seiya didn't push. She noticed now the bins of baby toys were tipped over, with plastic rattles and crinkly books strewn all over the floor. She remembered the stacks of dirty dishes piled high on the countertops when she retrieved the tea kettle. She knew Usagi could be messy, but this seemed like more. This just wasn't how Seiya pictured her looking - no makeup and crammed together with baby activity mats and an opened package of diapers at their feet.</p><p>The apartment was tiny, though not outdated. There was a glass patio door in the living room that lead out to a small balcony overlooking Tokyo. At this time of day, the sun had already set behind the skyscrapers casting the room in shades of apricot-orange and dragon fruit-pink.</p><p>"Is Mamoru getting off work soon?" Seiya asked. She wouldn't want to stay too long once it got dark and Usagi's husband returned home. Though she had no problem with Mamoru, in fact she hardly knew the man, she'd rather not intrude.</p><p>"Mamo and I aren't together anymore."</p><p>Seiya blinked. "What?" she said stupidly, for a lack of a better response.</p><p>Usagi nibbled on her lip. "It's a long story..."</p><p>The clicking of the grandfather clock filled the room.</p><p>"I've got time, Bun Head," Seiya offered. "But only if you want to talk about it." <em>They aren't together? I don't understand. They got married! What happened?</em> That explained why she saw no evidence of anyone else living there. No briefcase by the door, no mens’ shoes in the entryway...</p><p>"It's okay, Seiya. It doesn't bother me to talk about it. I've healed from it all... " Usagi stroked Chibi-Usa's hair lovingly as she spoke. "Last year as we entered the new millenia, Crystal Tokyo was supposed to take over. But, as you can see, that didn't happen. It's still modern day."</p><p>"Crystal Tokyo?" Seiya furrowed her brows.</p><p>"Oh, I suppose you wouldn’t know.  It was my destiny. This beautiful, shiny future where I rule over as Neo Queen Serenity. I've seen it. Yes, time travel exists, as crazy as it sounds. It was supposed to happen when we went from the year 1999 to 2000. Like magic, or something, I'm not really sure how it works. But either way, it just never happened. Setsuna says that she believes something may have thrown me off from my destined path that rewrote my - no, <em>our </em>futures. She says Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist in the future timeline anymore, but she won't say anymore about that."</p><p>She reached for her teacup, and Seiya jumped up to help her. Seiya carefully brought it to Usagi's lips, the blonde leaning plenty far away from her daughter so not to spill, who had fallen asleep peacefully in her arms.</p><p>"Thanks," Usagi smiled at her.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Usagi pulled back from Chibi-Usa and quickly snapped her nursing bra back up and tugged her shirt down.</p><p>"I think once our fated future didn't play out, that was that. There wasn't anything keeping us together anymore. I kind of knew deep down that Mamo was only with me because he felt like he had to be. We knew the date Chibi-Usa's would be born, so we knew when we to be sure to conceive her...last October, the night before our wedding." She looked down, somewhat embarrassed by that. "Please, don't judge."</p><p>"Of couse not," Seiya said.</p><p>Usagi continued. "But then this February, I was five months pregnant with her when Setsuna came to us with the news of the future being gone and it wasn't coming back. It was just too much. I should have known, with the way things were during our engagement... He was so distant and cold. I just thought it was the stress of the wedding planning, but it never went away.</p><p>"Then the next thing I know Mamo is packing his things, telling me he's quitting his job to finally finish his degree in America, that twenty-eight years old isn't too late for him to work towards his dreams he has put off since I was sixteen. I mean, he'd already done his part, Chibi-Usa was going to happen. And it wasn't the first time he's left me. And honestly I'm a little relieved Crystal Tokyo will never happen because that means my friends won't have to give up their lives to serve me. And Mamo can be happy too. I won't hold anybody back. I'm trying to look on the bright side, I have to. I'm a single mom with no skills and I don't have anyone to blame but myself for not being who I was supposed to be."</p><p>"Don't say that Bun Head!" Seiya nearly shouted. Chibi-Usa flinched and she lowered her voice. "I don't want to hear you talk like that! Just because this future didn't play out like it was supposed to, that's not your fault! And that's no reason for Mamoru to leave you all alone to take care of his daughter either!" Seiya felt her notorious temper flaring up. She closed her eyes and used every ounce of strength to control her emotions she could muster.</p><p>"You're right," Usagi admitted. "If he really loved me like I used to love him, he would have stayed with me regardless of if we were going to rule a kingdom together or just live a normal life."</p><p>Seiya clenched and unclenched her fists in her lap. <em>This is is all too much. All these years I've been imagining Usagi living her dream life. She's supposed to be happy! That jerk...! How does he not see what's right in front of him? How could he just leave her on her own!</em></p><p>"Please don't be too mad with him, Seiya. Mamo's not a bad guy. He got sucked into my world without permission almost a decade ago. I know he loves me like a sister, and that's okay with me."</p><p>"But, Bun Head-"</p><p>"He makes sure I'm well off, financially. It's because of him I'm able to stay home with Chibi-Usa. That we have this apartment, and food to eat. For that, I'm grateful."</p><p>Seiya tugged on her ponytail, even though it didn't need to be adjusted. "You know your mom wants you to move back home, Bun Head. I stopped at your old house thinking I'd find you there. She's the one who gave me your address."</p><p>Usagi sighed. "I know. But I don't want to be a burden. I'm an adult now. I have a family of my own. And besides, I don't mind. It forces me to grow up a little, you know? When Chibi-Usa was a child, we lived there together for years. I need this."</p><p>Seiya looked confused about the last part, but shook it off. A pained expression crossed her face.</p><p>"I hate seeing you unhappy," she said softly and reached for Usagi's hand. She knew the moon princess didn't mind when she returned the squeeze.</p><p><em>Seiya's skin is so warm and soft. It's nice to have a friend here.</em> Usagi met her eyes and relaxed. A sense of nostalgia tingled through her system. For a silent moment, she really took the Starlight in. Her short black bangs, her signature ponytail and crescent-shaped earrings... They were the same age, but Seiya seemed so much more mature. One look in her ocean-deep eyes and she could sense Seiya would always have her back.</p><p>"Thank you for being here, Seiya," Usagi whispered. "I really missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too, Bun Head. And I'll be here anytime you want me." Seiya kissed the back of her hand. "I always have been."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heaven is Overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>by Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</p><hr/><p>Chapter 3: Heaven is Overrated</p><hr/><p>They decided to order takeout for supper that night as it grew dark. When the doorbell rang, Usagi was in the midst of changing Chibi-Usa's diaper, so Seiya answered.</p><p>Before she could set the pizza box on the table, Seiya had to balance it in one hand and clear envelopes, a package of baby wipes, and three mugs off the table to make room. One was full of a mystery substance that looked like it had been chocolate milk in a past life.</p><p>Usagi entered with Chibi-Usa on her hip. "Sorry," she apologized. At the same time, Chibi-Usa yanked on one of her pigtails. "I know it's a disaster. I'm just attached to her all day, I can't get anything done."</p><p>"Don't sweat it, Bun Head. I'll help you clean up before I leave," Seiya offered.</p><p>"You don't need to do that. I'd feel too bad."</p><p>"Nope, too late. I insist." Seiya winked.</p><p>Usagi rolled her eyes and sat Chibi-Usa in the high chair. "Okay, okay. I probably could use an extra pair of hands if it wasn't too much trouble. By the way, how long will you guys be staying? And <em>where</em> are you staying?"</p><p>Seiya shrugged, looking sheepish. "Well, we're just kind of playing this whole thing by ear. The Princess said we could stay as long as we wanted. We've got other guardians at the palace in our place. But as far as where, I think Taiki's in charge of that. Probably a hotel nearby."</p><p>Usagi opened the pizza box and inhaled a gulp of cheesy air. Black olives, mushrooms, pepperoni...</p><p>"You can totally stay here," she said through a greasy bite. "I would love some company. It's been a few weeks since Mako's stopped by, and even longer since I've seen Ami."</p><p>Seiya's eyes glimmered. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Mmmyes," was her response through another bite. "It's lonely these days. I'm so used to the routine of being a mom and caring for Chibi-Usa, I would love to have some adult time."</p><p>Usagi turned red. "That sounded weird. I-I meant like adult conversations and... um, whatever. You know what I meant."</p><p>Seiya had to laugh. "I know what you meant, Bun Head. And I understand. I would love to stay here with you for a while." <em>Honestly, I wouldn't mind staying indefinitely.</em></p><p>Seiya distracted herself with a bite of pizza as soon as the thought crossed her mind. <em>No, I'm not going down that road again. Just because she doesn't have a boyfriend, or husband for that matter, doesn't mean I have a chance. I'm not thinking like that anymore. I'm here for her as what she needs: a friend.</em></p><p>"Hey, where's Luna?" Seiya asked, looking around for the black cat.</p><p>"Open up, Chibi-Usa. Say ahhh!" Usagi wiped pureed pumpkin off her daughter's face. "Oh, she's actually with Rei in Kyoto for the month. They wanted to be sure that the future changing wasn't an enemy's doing. But I told them I'm pretty sure it wasn't. Honestly, I think Luna's as lost as I am and is looking for answers. After all, she's supposed to have a daughter with Artemis someday."</p><p>Seiya shook her head and poured them both glasses of soda. "So strange..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Knowing everything before it happens. Doesn't that take the fun out of it all? I mean, meeting your daughter before you have her. Hell, even knowing you're going to have her as your daughter, years before she's born. I'd never want to live like that. I'm so sorry you had to."</p><p>Usagi took a long sip of pop. "I see what you're saying. It's been weird, these past six months. In the past, when she was a child visiting us from the future, I could only ever see her as my bratty, little sister. But from the moment I saw the positive pregnancy test, to feeling her first kick, to when they held her up for me to see for the first time... though, it wasn't really the first time now that I think about it... I've had a different connection with her than I ever would have imagined. Maybe it'd be different if I'd never known her before, but I guess I'll never know. She's been a part of my life for the past decade. I don't know any different."</p><p>Seiya watched her scoop another spoonful of baby food into Chibi-Usa's mouth, this time pretending it was an airplane.</p><p>"It's weird to hear you say that," she admitted. "Looking at you now, with a child so young, who would ever guess you've known her for much longer?" After a couple moments of Chibi-Usa babbling, Seiya added quietly, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Huh? What for?" Usagi frowned.</p><p>"For how I acted when we were teenagers. I was so pushy. Back then I put you in some pretty awkward situations - taking you on a date, staying at your house..." Seiya's gaze fell. "But I didn't know anything. I had no idea you were Sailor Moon for the longest time, or that you had a daughter. I was naive and arrogant. And I never stood a chance." Seiya chuckled in spite of herself.</p><p>Usagi wasn't sure how to respond. "Seiya..."</p><p>Seiya scratched the side of her head. "And here I am putting you in awkward situations again. Guess maybe I haven't changed all that much."</p><p>Usagi held her breath. <em>That's...not true, Seiya. It's not true that you never stood a chance...</em></p><p>"Well, I suppose it's time for dessert!" Seiya announced, standing up. "Got anything good, Bun Head? Ice cream? Cake?" She tapped Chibi-Usa on the nose. "You wouldn't smash cake in my face like Chibi Chibi did, now would you?"</p><p>Chibi-Usa squealed. She wiggled excitedly in her seat.</p><p>"She likes you," Usagi said quietly. "She's not usually fond of strangers. You must be pretty special."</p><p>"Damn right," Seiya teased and ruffled Chibi-Usa's pink curls. They weren't long enough to do anything with yet, but she could already imagine Usagi tying them up in a similar bun-headed hairstyle.</p><p>"You <em>are </em>special," Usagi murmured, but she was pretty sure Seiya didn't hear.</p><hr/><p>The night grew on and it wasn't long before Usagi had rocked Chibi-Usa to bed and she was fast asleep in her crib. It was a one bedroom apartment, so Usagi's bedroom doubled as the nursery.</p><p>"It's not ideal. I figured someday we'd be able to buy a house, but Mamo always said it was unlikely unless he studied abroad to finish his degree," Usagi explained while she dug out a spare blanket and pillow from the hallway closet. Seiya would be sleeping on the living room sofa.</p><p>"I suppose I could have found a job," Usagi continued. "But daycare would've cost more than anything I'd make. Mom always offered to watch Chibi-Usa a few days a week, but I don't know where I'd work anyway. I never took community college seriously because there wasn't anything I really wanted to be other than a wife and mother. And with my duty as queen in the new era, I never gave my future much thought until it vanished."</p><p>"I see," said Seiya quietly. <em>She's been through much more than I have since the last time we saw each other...</em></p><p>She helped Usagi clear off the couch, gathering up pacifiers, a burp cloth, and two TV remotes.</p><p>"Well, let me know if there's anything else you need!" Usagi said. "There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom under the counter. Help yourself if you want some water or need a midnight snack. I'm sorry I don't have a guest room or anything better."</p><p>Seiya smiled. "I'll make do. Thank you."</p><p>Usagi hesitated. "Oh! Pajamas! I almost forgot."</p><p>"I can sleep in my clothes."</p><p>Usagi wrinkled her nose. "That's not comfortable! Let me see what I can find." Before Seiya could object, Usagi disappeared into her bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a folded set of matching blue pajamas. They were decorated with crescent moons and little stars.</p><p>"Rei got them for me last Christmas. They were a little big, but I didn't have the heart to return them. I think they'll be close to your size."</p><p>"Thank you." Seiya accepted the clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. Seiya studied her reflection in the mirror over the sink when she pulled her sweater off. <em>I'm actually here. Staying at Bun Head's place. Wouldn't be the first time, but I hope it's not the last.</em> It was hard to accept she was on Earth when it felt like just earlier that day Princess Kakyuu was kissing her goodbye at the palace.</p><p>Seiya brushed her teeth and borrowed the round paddle brush she found in the drawer. It was pink with a bunny sticker on the back that made Seiya smile. Little golden hairs were wrapped up in the comb's teeth.</p><p>Usagi was on the landline phone outside the kitchen when Seiya stepped out.</p><p>"It's so good to hear your voice, Taiki... Thank you so much for calling. Yes... Um, I'm not sure... Okay, I'll let her know. Thank you. Have a goodnight."</p><p>"Guess Taiki found a way to get in touch after all."</p><p>"Yeah, she said-" Usagi's words cut off when she turned around and took in Seiya - leaning against the wall, her folded clothes tucked under one arm casually.</p><p>"Whoa." A warm blush bloomed on Usagi's cheeks. She found it hard to make eye contact all of a sudden. "Um, your hair looks really pretty like that," she said.</p><p>Seiya touched it self-consciously. "Oh? Well, thanks, Bun Head. I usually sleep with it down."</p><p>Usagi couldn't stop staring. Seiya's black hair shone blue under the kitchen lights. Not as thick as Rei's, and waiver at the ends, the Starlight's hair tumbled around her broad shoulders to her waist. The pajamas she lent her fit well enough, though they were more snug in womanly places than they ever fit on Usagi.</p><p>
  <em>I can't help but admire a pretty girl...</em>
</p><p>"Can I play with your hair sometime?" Usagi blurted. "I'd love to try different hairstyles on you!"</p><p>Seiya looked hesitant. "I don't know, maybe... You're not going to make me a bun head too, are you?" she teased.</p><p>"Absolutely not! That's my signature hairstyle! It's trademarked."</p><p>"Okay, then I suppose that's okay."</p><p>Usagi beamed.</p><p>"I take it that Taiki and Yaten found a place to stay tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah. They're at Ami's. But you wouldn't believe what Yaten did!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She booked a plane ticket for London! She leaves tomorrow afternoon!"</p><p>Shock registered on Seiya's face, then was replaced by a knowing smile. "Yaten was always fond of that blonde, wasn't she? She's written a couple songs back home that I'm convinced are about Minako."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Something must've happened between the two of them at that idol contest Yaten was the judge on. She'd never tell me of course."</p><p>Usagi bit her nail. "Last time I talked on the phone with Minako, she was really hitting it off with some English guy she met on set."</p><p>"Well, that will be interesting for sure. But I'm happy Taiki can catch up with Ami. They always had so much in common."</p><p>"They are a good match," Usagi agreed, stifling a yawn.</p><p>"Hey, you better get to bed, Bun Head. If Yaten's flying halfway across the world and back, we've got plenty of time to hang out before we return home."</p><p>"I hate thinking of you leaving, you just got here..." Usagi pulled her arms close to her body, comfortingly. "I'll see you in the morning?"</p><p>"Of course." Seiya leaned in and patted one of her messy buns in a childish manner, but as she drew away, her fingers combed through Usagi's golden bangs in a way that could only be described as lovingly. "Sleep tight, Bun Head."</p><p>A faint flush colored Usagi's face. "Goodnight, Seiya."</p><hr/><p>It took Seiya a while to get to sleep, and it wasn't just because the couch was scratchy and lumpy. Everything she learned in the past few hours ran through her head in a ruminating loop.</p><p>
  <em>Mamoru broke up with her. Usagi always has had a daughter. Even before she met me... </em>
</p><p>Seiya remembered teasing her about Chibi Chibi, joking she looked more like her daughter than her sister. Usagi's flustered reaction suddenly made sense.</p><p>
  <em>Minako is somewhat famous... Yaten's probably not over her. Everyone had this future that no longer exists, even their cats...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sailor Star Lover, Sailor Star Meteor, Sailor Star Ruiner and Sailor Star Spector, please watch over our Princess while we're gone...</em>
</p><p>She must have fallen asleep because she awoke to the sound of Chibi-Usa crying sometime in the early morning. Seiya squinted and could barely make out the time on the grandfather clock in the living room. Moonlight streamed in through the cracks of the curtains and her eyes adjusted.</p><p>1:20 AM, it read.</p><p>She woke again at 4:16 when Chibi-Usa's screams echoed throughout the apartment. This time Seiya stumbled into the kitchen for two glasses of water. She gulped one down, then softly knocked on Usagi's bedroom door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Seated in the rocking chair beside the crib, Usagi gladly accepted the glass of water.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, she woke you," Usagi mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.</p><p>"Don't apologize. Can I help?"</p><p>Usagi shook her head. "Go back to sleep, Seiya. She just does this a few times. See? Already asleep."</p><p>So she did. But around 5:30 when Seiya woke to the baby's cries yet again, she hesitated outside Usagi's door when she heard what sounded like sobs that didn't sound like they were coming from Chibi-Usa.</p><p>It felt like somebody had reached into Seiya's chest and squeezed her heart.</p><p>
  <em>Bun Head... You're so strong. But you don't have to do this all alone anymore. I am here for you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dance Along the Light of Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>by Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>I have a confession: I started writing this story with no intention of ever posting it anywhere. It feels so personal posting it now, as I wrote much of this thinking only I would ever read it. But then I got really far into the plot, and decided to slowly start updating. Currently I'm writing chapter eighteen, and I tell you, <em>so much</em> is going to happen. I can't wait for you all to read it!</p><p>Also, thank you for all your comments/reviews! I read them all and very much appreciate you taking the time to leave one.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</p><hr/><p>Chapter 4: Dance Along the Light of Day</p><hr/><p>When Usagi woke to Chibi-Usa fussing around 7 AM, she dragged herself out of bed, convinced Seiya's visit was all a dream. It wasn't until she wandered out and found her in the kitchen and smelled the sizzling turkey bacon that she accepted it all in fact, had happened.</p><p>"Mornin', Bun Head!" Seiya greeted her over her shoulder. "How do you like your eggs?"</p><p>A warm smile graced Usagi's lips. "Seiya, you don't have to do this. But scrambled is fine."</p><p>"You had a rough night. And you probably haven't had a proper breakfast in a while."</p><p>"Not unless Mako stays over," Usagi admitted. She went to the cupboard and pulled out Chibi-Usa's rice cereal mix while bouncing her daughter on her hip. When she reached for the silverware drawer, her side brushed against Seiya's, and neither apologized or moved away.</p><p>"Hey, are you wearing my apron?" Usagi asked, spotting a familiar floral pattern out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"Yep. Do you mind?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay, then. Go sit down and start eating. The pancakes are on the table. Coffee's almost ready."</p><p>"Thank you, Seiya. Seriously." Their eyes met and something else lingered, unspoken between four blue eyes. The way Seiya looked at her, it made her feel like she'd stepped back in time.</p><p>"Eh, eh...!" Chibi-Usa whined, arching her back.</p><p>"Okay, okay." Usagi quickly left the kitchen and strapped Chibi-Usa in her high chair. Ten minutes later, after Usagi gulped down a stack of pancakes and finished feeding the little one, Seiya appeared with two steaming plates.</p><p>"I have an order of the scrambled egg combo with a side of toast for table one?"</p><p>Usagi bit back a laugh and raised her hand. "That's us!"</p><p>Seiya set the plate before her and joined the table. "You better eat up, you've got a big ahead of you," she said.</p><p>Usagi took a swig of orange juice. "I do?"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't tell you? Guess it'll just be a surprise." Seiya winked. "You just shower and get dressed for the day after this, I'll watch Chibi-Usa. Be ready by nine."</p><p>Usagi's eyebrows shot up, but she could tell Seiya wasn't going to say anything more on the subject.</p><p>"Do you trust me, Bun Head?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Then don't you worry. Besides, when's the last time you took a shower alone? Or went to the bathroom by yourself?"</p><p>"Not since this little monster was born." Usagi squeezed Chibi-Usa's plump cheeks and she cooed in response. "You sure you can handle her for a while?" she asked skeptically.</p><p>"Piece of cake."</p><p>They finished breakfast, keeping the conversation light. Seiya cleared the table and washed the dishes by hand while Usagi nursed in the living room.</p><p>"She's all yours," Usagi said when she handed the six month old over. Chibi-Usa waved her little hands excitedly, immediately yanking on Seiya's ponytail.</p><p>"Hey there! You and me are going to have some fun while mama gets ready! How about we play with your little toy kitchen?" Seiya carried the pink-haired baby like she did it all the time, hoping Usagi didn't notice she actually had seldom experience with children.</p><p>Seiya sat on the floor beside Chibi-Usa and offered her a toy banana. Play-food was scattered all over the living room floor and Chibi-Usa was quick to get on her tummy and reach for them. She started fussing when the broccoli was too far for her little grasp.</p><p>"No, no, it's okay, see?"</p><p>Chibi-Usa peered at her with wide eyes. <em>She really is cute, </em>Seiya thought.</p><p>After the struggle of figuring out how to change a diaper for the first time, and getting spit up all over her pajamas, Usagi appeared out of the bathroom a half hour later - hair blow dried and styled into the tidier bun-head style Seiya always remembered. She even put on a little makeup and even from across the room Seiya could smell vanilla body spray.</p><p>"Well, is this okay?" Usagi spun in a quick circle, the edges of her purple, long-sleeved dress flared, showing off her grey leggings underneath. She pulled nervously at her cream-colored scarf.</p><p>Seiya stopped wiping the spit up off herself. What she thought was a long-forgotten feeling of longing and desire bubbled to the surface. She cleared her throat, knowing she was blushing.</p><p>"Perfect," she told her, hesitant on her word choice.</p><p>"I wish you'd tell me what's going on." Usagi huffed. She suddenly felt self-conscious with Seiya staring at her like that. She pulled on a loose thread of her sleeve.</p><p>"That'd spoil the fun."</p><p>Usagi came close and outstretched her arms. "C'mere, Chiba-Usa. Were you a good girl?"</p><p>Chibi-Usa babbled, waving around a teether wildly.</p><p>Seiya smiled. "She was just fine."</p><p>Just then, the doorbell rang. Seiya glanced at the clock. "Right on time," she declared, getting to her feet.</p><p>A look of puzzlement crossed Usagi's face. She picked up her daughter and crossed the room breezily. She answered the door, shocked to find Rei, Ami, and Taiki, all bundled up in coats and winter hats in the hall. Luna popped her head up from Ami's arms.</p><p>"Surprise!" Rei cheered. "Are you ready for a girls' day? Ami's got the itinerary. Massages, mani-pedis, and of course some retail therapy."</p><p>Usagi's eyes lit up. "Rei! Ami! Taiki! What's this all about?" she squealed.</p><p>"Well," said Luna, "Seiya called and said you could use a little break. I thought it would be nice too, it's been a while since we've gotten together, Usagi."</p><p>"<em>Seiya</em>!" Usagi mock-frowned at her, unable to hide the joy on her face.</p><p>Seiya shrugged innocently. "Guilty," she said and joined them in the entryway.</p><p>"I've got us booked for lunch at Mako's restaurant," Ami said. "Unfortunately Mako couldn't get off work last minute, so I thought it would be nice to see her there, even if it's just for a short while."</p><p>"Oh, that sounds amazing!" Usagi told them while pulling Chibi-Usa's sticky fingers away from her earrings. "But what about Chibi-Usa?"</p><p>"We'll be dropping her off at grandma's house on our way to our massage appointments," said Rei.</p><p>Ami looked at her wrist. "Which is in an hour, so we had better get a move on!"</p><p>"Mom's going to watch her for the day?" Usagi asked, her voice dancing up the scale in excitement.</p><p>"She's more than happy to," Seiya said. "When I spoke to her this morning she said it's been far too long since she's seen her favorite granddaughter."</p><p>"Her <em>only</em> granddaughter." Usagi rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Either way," said Taiki, slipping off her winter gloves and stepping inside. "You girls had better be on your way!"</p><p>"You two aren't coming with?" Usagi tilted her head quizzically.</p><p>Seiya noticed the hint of disappointment in her voice, and couldn't help but feel overjoyed she wanted her to tag along.</p><p>"Taiki and I have other business to attend to today. Very important. Top secret."</p><p>Usagi brightened. "Are you rebanding the Three Lights?"</p><p>"Nothing like that," Taiki assured her, a mysterious glint in her amethyst eyes.</p><p>"Oh, don't remind me. I'm still disappointed Yaten took off before I got the chance to say hi." Luna's whiskers drooped.</p><p>The girls sweatdropped in unison.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Bun Head. I'll see you later, okay? Do you have everything?"</p><p>"Oh!" Usagi turned, eyes drifting towards the diaper bag on the dining room floor.</p><p>"Can you hold her for a minute?"</p><p>Seiya leaned close as she passed Chibi-Usa to her arms. The six month old clung close to her, eyes on the friends in the hall, while her mother gathered up her diaper bag, tossing in a couple jars of baby food and slipping in bottles of milk from the fridge.</p><p>Rei stuck her tongue out, crossed her eyes and wiggled her hands at the baby.</p><p>Chibi-Usa burst into tears and buried her face in Seiya's chest. Ami and Taiki laughed.</p><p>"Geez, Rei," Usagi moaned, lugging over another bag that contained her breast pump. "You just had to go and make her cry, didn't you?"</p><p>"Oh, it's not my fault she's a crybaby like you!"</p><p>"That's because she <em>is </em>a baby, Rei!" Usagi slipped her winter jacket on in record time while simultaneously pulling out Chibi-Usa's winter gear from the closet.</p><p>Over Chibi-Usa's ear-piercing cries, Seiya assisted the moon princess in getting her daughter dressed.</p><p>"Well, I think that's everything," Usagi declared, Chibi-Usa in one arm, suitcase and diaper bag in the other. She looked like she was about to board a flight for a week-long vacation.</p><p>"Have a good time," Seiya said. She eased the door shut, then peeked her head out. "Hey, Bun Head?"</p><p>Usagi turned around. "Yes?"</p><p>Seiya couldn't help but notice how cute she looked all bundled up in her earmuffs and puffy winter coat. "Don't have too much fun without me," she whispered with a wink.</p><p>She delighted in the pink hue that rose to Usagi's cheeks as she replied, "Yeah, yeah."</p><p>Laughing, Seiya closed the door and turned to face her fellow guardian who had stripped from her winter gear.</p><p>"Well, this place sure needs..." Taiki glanced at the messy dining room table, littered with newspapers, dishes, and a pizza box. She could see the trash overflowing from where she was standing and couldn't count the number of toys strewn throughout the apartment.</p><p>"Um, some work, to put it nicely," Taiki finished.</p><p>Seiya cracked her fingers as she stepped over a box of unopened diapers. "I told you on the phone I wasn't kidding," she said.</p><p>"My god, what on Earth happened?"</p><p>"Well, considering she's always been the messy type, this really isn't that bad."</p><p>Taiki shook her head, swinging her chestnut ponytail. "That's not what I'm talking about. Ami told me Mamoru is in America again? That they're no longer together?"</p><p>Seiya's expression darkened. "Oh. Yeah. <em>That</em>." She had to take a deep breath to stop herself from getting worked up.</p><p>"Poor girl," Taiki said, picking up a picture frame off of a floating wall shelf. It was of Usagi holding newborn Chibi-Usa at a park. The sun shone blindingly in the background and the blonde hugged her close to her body, pink tufts of hair popping up from the swaddle. It appeared to be a selfie from the way her arm was outstretched.</p><p>Seiya entered the living room, lowering herself to the lumpy sofa. "I <em>told</em> him to protect her. I asked <em>one</em> thing of him..."</p><p>"Seiya..." Taiki warned.</p><p>Seiya rested her elbows on her knees, hands folded pensively under her chin. "I can't help it, Taiki! It pisses me off! What kind of man leaves a woman when she needs him the most? I can never forgive him."</p><p>"It's a shame too, because it sounds like all her friends are thriving. Ami filled me in a little yesterday."</p><p>Seiya quirked a brow. "Oh, and how is staying at Ms. Mizuno's? I'm sure you don't mind."</p><p>Taiki frowned, but her lip twitched slightly. "You know if Yaten were here, she'd ask the same of you, Seiya."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just suppose our timing couldn't be better. Perhaps your opening wasn't seven years ago, it's now...?"</p><p>Seiya was quiet for a moment. She couldn't help fighting those same thoughts last night as she had tossed and turned into the early hours.</p><p>"Bun Head and I... It's not like last time, Taiki. She's in a real bind here, and what she needs most is a friend. She's lonely and stressed out trying to do this all on her own, just like she always does. I just want to help."</p><p>Taiki couldn't conceal her smirk. "Part of me wishes Yaten were here to tell you how self righteous you sound, Seiya. Please, I know your intentions aren't that pure."</p><p>But Seiya didn't take the bait, which surprised her. Instead the lead Starlight lowered her voice in determination. "I'll be here for her, however she needs me. It really bothers me, I just wanted to come here and see her happy, you know? And all these years she hasn't been."</p><p>"I do believe that," Taiki said earnestly. "We all know how much you care for her."</p><p>"That's why I asked you to help today. There's no way I can get this place in order on my own."</p><p>"I do suppose with all that Sailor Moon has done for us, I can help her out, just this one time."</p><p>Seiya pushed up the sleeves of her star and moon pajamas. Later she would have to buy some clothes for her visit. But for now, she had some serious work ahead of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jupiter Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>by Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi</p><hr/><p>Chapter 5: Jupiter Garden</p><hr/><p>Seiya started picking up Chibi-Usa's toys one by one and collecting them in her toy box.  Meanwhile Taiki tackled the kitchen, picking up every used napkin and plate crusted with week-old mystery food.</p><p>"My god, there's hardly any food here," Taiki called when she opened the refrigerator.  A gallon of milk, condiment bottles, and a nearly-empty carton of eggs stared back at her.</p><p>"It was a challenge to make breakfast this morning," Seiya admitted, tossing a stuffed panda and rattle into the toybox.</p><p>"Later shall I run and grab some groceries?"</p><p>"If we have time, that'd be great."</p><p>"By the way, I spoke with our old manager. I was able to get our apartment back. Our bank accounts are still active and I picked up new debit cards this morning on our way over."</p><p>"Nice, Taiki!"</p><p>Taiki opened cupboard after cupboard as she searched for the proper location of the dishes she unloaded from the dishwasher. There didn't seem to be any order to begin with.</p><p>"I wonder how Yaten's doing in London," said Seiya.</p><p>"I called her this morning and she's doing fine. Won't tell me any details of course."</p><p>"That sounds like Yaten."</p><p>Seiya collected dirty bibs, burp cloths, and onesies until her arms were full. She headed towards the closet near the bathroom which housed the smallest washer and dryer she had ever seen and began tossing the clothes in.</p><p>She pushed Usagi's bedroom door open and started picking up the garments strewn all over the place.</p><p>Usagi's bedroom was quaint with pastel-pink walls and floral wallpaper along the ridge of the ceiling. The full-sized bed took up the most space, with a princess framed canopy bed and sheets twisted in a heap. Chibi-Usa's crib was positioned across from the foot of the bed.</p><p>Seiya picked up items of clothing absentmindedly, and froze in her tracks when she spotted a tiny keychain with a pink teddy bear on her nightstand.</p><p><em>Bun</em> <em>Head...</em></p><p>Seiya crossed the room, feeling her chest tighten as if her lungs were being cinched with a string. Before Seiya could reach for it, Taiki appeared in the doorway.</p><p>"Seiya, I support you wholeheartedly, and I do believe you're a good person. But please tell me there's a reason why you're just standing there holding Usagi's panties."</p><p>Seiya glanced down, not realizing she had picked up a pair of frilly white underwear. Blood rushed to her cheeks.</p><p>"Geez, Taiki, I'm doing her laundry! Don't make me out to be some sort of pervert." Seiya quickly stuffed them into her arm load of clothes.</p><p>"Your words, not mine." Taiki chuckled and returned to the kitchen.</p><p>When the tallest Starlight left, Seiya dropped the clothes on the center of the bed, then cradled the amusement park prize in her hand.</p><p>
  <em>She still has it, after all these years... What's it doing on her nightstand? </em>
  <em>Does this mean...?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Usagi stretched her arms out before her as she, Rei, and Ami exited the massage business. The late morning sunlight reflected off the soft layer of snow that had dusted Toyko the night prior.</p><p>"That felt <em>so</em> good! I can't believe I've never had one before!" she chirped.</p><p>"I wish I could go regularly if I had the time." Rei flipped her black hair over her back and adjusted her snow cap.</p><p>"Absolutely!" said Ami. "There are so many health benefits to therapeutic massage! Increased circulation, decreased cortisol levels, and improved muscle tone."</p><p>Usagi sweatdropped. "It just felt amazing, that's enough of a reason for me!" she said. "But now I'm starving! Let's go get some lunch at Mako's restaurant!"</p><p>They walked through the bustling streets, watching snowflakes sprinkle down from the sky. The winter air was crisp and left their cheeks rosy.</p><p>"The Starlights arrived just in time for Christmas," Luna said, trailing along at their feet.</p><p>"The holiday season sure snuck up on me!" said Usagi. "I need to finish my shopping."</p><p>"I am not surprised one bit, it's almost Christmas." Rei rolled her eyes.</p><p>Usagi stuck her tongue out.</p><p>"It must be hard trying to shop with Chibi-Usa," Ami sympathized.</p><p>"It's hard doing anything," Usagi admitted, pulling her scarf up to her nose. "That's why we usually just stay home."</p><p>Rei exchanged glances with Ami. Her friends felt the sting of busyness adult life brought, and felt the timing with their careers couldn't be worse with Usagi having a baby. It made them miss all the time they had together in high school and wish they hadn't taken it for granted.</p><p>"I'm really sorry we haven't been around as much," Ami offered. "With it being flu season, they have me often working double shifts at the hospital."</p><p>Usagi waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no! You guys don't worry about me. I'm doing fine! You're all busy and I'm so happy seeing all of your dreams coming true."</p><p>Rei's eyes gleamed. "Well, since we're all so busy, I'm certainly glad <em>Seiya's</em> here now to keep you company."</p><p>"Yeah me too."</p><p>"You know, she really seems to care about you, Usagi," Luna added. "This whole day was her idea, you know."</p><p>"Sounds to me like somebody's trying to win you over again." Rei bumped hips with Usagi as they approached Makoto's restaurant.</p><p>Usagi felt herself flush. "Would you cut it out, Rei. It's not like that."</p><p>"Oh, Usagi," Luna chided. "You really don't think so?"</p><p>"I really don't think so. It's been so long, I'm sure whatever crush she had on me forever ago is long over."</p><p>Rei snickered. "Usagi will never get it, will she?"</p><p>"Oh, let her be," Ami chuckled and pulled the door open.</p><p>They stepped into the warm building, instantly breathing in the scent of homemade bread. Makoto's restaurant was modestly sized, with cream-colored walls, a mahogany ceiling and burgundy booths. Overly decorated with plants, it was a cozy place that was jam packed at supper time and bustling at lunch seven days a week. "Santa Baby" played over the speakers.</p><p>Usagi grabbed a candy cane from the candy bowl when no one was looking.</p><p>"Hello, and welcome to Jupiter Garden. A table for three?" A waiter appeared wearing a forest-green uniform.</p><p>"Yes," Usagi said, turning away to open her purse and shoo Luna inside.</p><p>They were led to a comfortable table near the crackling fireplace. As they settled in, the waiter brought them menus and glasses of water.</p><p>"Can you let Makoto know that Rei and her friends are here?" Rei batted her eyelashes at him.</p><p>"Of course." He smiled awkwardly and disappeared.</p><p>"Shame on you, Rei!" Usagi teased. "Flirting when you have a boyfriend."</p><p>Rei scoffed. "Yuuichiro and I are <em>not</em> together, Usagi. I've told you this a million times. That's why he's here taking care of the shrine and I'm in Kyoto. We aren’t dating."</p><p>"Sure, sure." Usagi wiggled her eyebrows over the menu she cracked open.</p><p>Rei cleared her throat dramatically. "<em>So</em> what are you and <em>Seiya</em> doing tomorrow for Christmas Eve? Are you following tradition? You know, going on a date, eating a Christmas cake together, kissing under the mistletoe?"</p><p>Usagi ignored the last part. "You know, I haven't even thought about it. But I suppose since this is her first Christmas on Earth, we should do something special!"</p><p>"That's a wonderful idea," said Ami, shrugging off her coat draping it behind her chair. "I should see if Taiki would be interested in seeing the holiday lights in our neighborhood. I won't get off work until late, but they look better in the dark.”</p><p>"I wonder how Minako's doing," Rei pondered. "I should give her a call sometime and see how the filming is going."</p><p>"Oh, and say hi to Yaten?" Usagi smiled knowingly.</p><p>"Puh-lease. As if I stood a chance with Yaten. Minako's probably already got him in her mitts."</p><p>"Her," Usagi corrected.</p><p>"Oh, that's right. I'm not used to referring to them as women.” Rei blew out a breath of air between her teeth. "Oh well. I suppose any attraction I had towards Yaten disappeared when we found out their true identities."</p><p>"But they're still the same people," Ami argued. "We shouldn't think of them any different, men or women."</p><p>Usagi twirled her straw absentmindedly, clinking her ice cubes against the glass. She watched moisture that had collected on the side of the glass slide down to the coaster.</p><p>"I don't think of Seiya any differently," she blurted before she could stop herself.</p><p>Rei flipped through her menu, looking amused. "That's because we know what type of girl you are, Usagi."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Oh, please. We all remember how flustered you'd get around Haruka, even after finding out she's a woman."</p><p>Usagi reddened. "Oh, Rei, you're one to talk! I remember you flirting with her just to make Yuuichiro jealous!”</p><p>Rei narrowed her eyes. "That's totally different. I was just impressed because I want to be like her-"</p><p>"Hey, guys! I'm so glad you stopped by!" They looked up to see Makoto standing before their table wearing a ginormous grin. Her curly brown hair was pulled back in it's usual high ponytail. She wore a white chef's apron over her uniform, which complimented her glittering green eyes.</p><p>"Mako!" Usagi stood to hug her. "Long time no see!"</p><p>Makoto laughed. "It's so nice to see you girls all together. Well, aside from Minako of course. When's her movie done filming? We need to get together as soon as she gets back."</p><p>"I think it's in a month or so," said Ami.</p><p>"Well, I can't wait. I hope I can get some time off to see the Starlights while they're visiting, but it's really busy this time of year."</p><p>Just then a waitress appeared timidly, clutching a paper in her hands, looking nervous.</p><p>Makoto turned to her. "Something wrong, Sachiko?"</p><p>"Oh, um, I'm sorry to interrupt, Makoto, it's just, we got a phone order in for two dozen cinnamon rolls, but I can't seem to find more frosting. Do I need to whip up another batch?"</p><p>"Hmm, we may have run out already. Yes, let's do that." Makoto turned to them apologetically.</p><p>"We won't keep you too long, Mako," Usagi said. "We just wanted to see you!”</p><p>"Well I'm glad you guys came by! I wish I could stay and chat longer, but work’s work.  Have a great afternoon and stay warm!" Makoto turned to Usagi. "Tell Seiya I said hi!"</p><p>The mention of Seiya's name made Usagi blush, and she wasn't entirely sure why.</p><p>After Makoto flounced away and their waiter returned with a basket of buttery breadsticks and took their order, Rei leaned into the table.</p><p>"So," Rei started. "Let's say, <em>hypothetically</em>, that Seiya still has feelings for you. Would you consider her as an option?"</p><p>Usagi nearly choked on her breadstick. She chugged half her water and coughed a few more times.</p><p>"Rei! What kind of question is that?"</p><p>"A serious one! Because now that you're not with Mamoru, what's stopping you?"</p><p>Months ago the mention of her ex's name would have sent her into a spiral. But Usagi didn't even blink at the mention of him. She wasn't lying when she told Seiya she had accepted it all and moved on.</p><p>"I... I don't know," Usagi answered honestly. She dipped a breadstick in marinara more times than she needed to.</p><p>Luna popped her head out of Usagi's purse discreetly. "It's not fair of you to put her on the spot like that, Rei. The Starlights have only been here for two days, you shouldn't be jumping to conclusions already."</p><p>Rei huffed. "Well, it seems like everyone but me has forgotten much chemistry the two of them had back in the day. Crystal Tokyo's a bust, Chibi-Usa is already born, it just seems logical to me. Sorry not sorry if I'm being blunt, but I can't just ignore the elephant in the room."</p><p>Usagi looked around. "What elephant?"</p><p>A sweatdrop rolled down Ami's head. "It's an expression, Usagi."</p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>The subject was dropped when their food arrived. Steaming plates of rice, pasta, and a crisp fresh salad topping with juicy tomatoes and shredded cheese. The girls dug in, chattering about what color they should get their toes painted at the nail salon they were headed to, and what stores to stop at after that.</p><p>As Usagi stuffed her face with chocolate chip cheesecake for dessert, she couldn't help wondering to herself, <em>if Seiya does still have feelings for me, would I give her a chance?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>by Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>A lot of readers have said they look forward to Mondays now! Yay and thank you! When I was younger I always tried to make Mondays special somehow, because I hated them so much. It might have been eating a donut for breakfast only on Mondays or something like that. It made me dread them less come Sunday evening when I had something to look forward to.</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 6: Just Friends</p><hr/><p>Later that evening around six-thirty, Usagi fumbled for her keys in the pocket of her winter coat while trying not to disturb Chibi-Usa who was fast asleep in her arms.</p><p>"She only took a thirty minute nap for me," Ikuko had apologized when they'd picked her up from Usagi's old home. "She may be out for the rest of the night!"</p><p>She managed to unlock the door without waking her daughter and stepped inside, lugging in her diaper bag, purse, pump, and shopping bags.</p><p>"Bun Head?" Seiya sprung up from the couch and helped her drag everything in.</p><p>"We're home!" Usagi whispered.</p><p>"Did you have a good time?"</p><p>"Yes, it was so much fun! We-" Usagi stopped mid sentence when she noticed how spotless the apartment was. Everything was put in its place. She could smell the faint scent of her lemon cleaning spray and noticed the carpet had freshly vacuumed marks. The dining table shone and the kitchen countertops were clear.</p><p>"Seiya, what's all this?" She was pretty sure her mouth was wide open, but she didn't care.</p><p>Seiya smiled sheepishly. "Well, I can't take all the credit. Taiki and I tackled it together. We also went grocery shopping and bought some basics."</p><p>Usagi felt a tingle behind her nose and tears start to form in her eyes. "You didn't have to do this," she said. "It's too much."</p><p>"Nonsense. I'm here, I might as well help out, you know?"</p><p>Unable to make eye contact, Usagi hurried to her room, Chibi-Usa in her arms, and laid her sleeping daughter in her crib. When she stepped back into the hall and looked at Seiya, standing there patiently, she felt overcome with emotions.</p><p>"Bun Head? Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yes..." Usagi stepped forward, closing the distance between them and submitting to her embrace. She squeezed her eyes shut and gulped in Seiya's scent. Her chest was so soft against her face.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Usagi pulled away, fudging a small laugh. "It's just... Thank you. Today was perfect, and I'm just shocked how you got this whole place back to normal in one day."</p><p>"Oh, believe me, it was no easy task," Seiya joked, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Usagi pouted her lip. "I know, it was pretty bad, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah, but it's clean now, so we can just relax. I made soup for dinner, it's in the fridge. I wasn't sure what time you'd be home. Have you eaten?"</p><p>Usagi shook her head.</p><p>"You go get changed into your and I'll heat it up for us."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Moments later, Seiya set two steaming bowls of homemade udon soup and a large bowl of chopped-up fruit on the coffee table in the living room.</p><p>Usagi appeared, wearing a thin lace-trim nightgown, and her hair down around her shoulders. She was holding one of her shopping bags.</p><p>"I bought you something," she announced, and thrust the bag in her direction.</p><p>"Oh? For me? You shouldn't have." Seiya accepted the bag and pulled out the softest scarf she'd ever felt. "Ooh, this feels nice! Thanks!"</p><p>"There's more."</p><p>Seiya dug to the bottom of the bag and pulled out an envelope. She unfolded it and out spilled two tickets.</p><p>"I've always wanted to go see Fairy Island on ice. They're this figure skating holiday musical, I've heard it's amazing. They're performing downtown tomorrow. Do you want to go? I thought maybe we could get something to eat together afterwards, since it's Christmas Eve."</p><p>Seiya narrowed her eyes playfully. "Wait, Bun Head, are you asking me out on a date?"</p><p>Usagi looked away and crossed her arms. "What on earth makes you think I'd ask you out, after the way our last date ended?"</p><p>"Hmm, maybe the fact that you keep that teddy bear keychain from our last date on your nightstand?"</p><p>Usagi's eye snapped back fast. Her eyes met Seiya's and she suddenly felt vulnerable. "Oh, so you were snooping in my room, huh?"</p><p>"Well, I had to clean in there too. I just happened to see it."</p><p>Usagi ignored her stare and plopped down on the sofa. "The soup's going to get cold," she said, changing the subject.</p><p>Seiya smiled inwardly. "Then we better eat up."</p><p>Usagi flipped on the television, shuffling through channels until she landed on a family Christmas movie. The film played in the background while they slurped down their soup and chomped on bits of watermelon and pineapple - a delicacy this time of year.</p><p>"How long will Chibi-Usa sleep for?" Seiya asked.</p><p>"If I'm lucky, she'll sleep til midnight. She usually needs a snack to fall back asleep."</p><p>"That's rough. I thought those all night feedings were reserved for newborns. I guess there's a lot I don't know about kids."</p><p>"Every baby's different. She should start sleeping through the night any week now. At least, I hope so."</p><p>"Me too." Seiya leaned back on the couch, kicking her socks up on the coffee table. She wore a new pair of pajamas - blue flannel with Christmas trees on them. She'd had Taiki pick up some clothes when she went out to get groceries. She'd be okay for another day or so, but if they ended up staying on Earth for longer, she'd have to go on a shopping spree of her own.</p><p>To her surprise, when Usagi leaned back beside her, she sat close enough to call it cuddling. Seiya could feel the weight of her body pressing gently against her side, and her long hair brushing against her shoulder. Usagi's vanilla fragrance tickled her nose, and it made her heart race. Her nightgown was silky and thin, and Seiya could feel her skin's warmth as if she weren't wearing anything at all.</p><p>"Um, do you want some ice cream? I think Taiki bought some," Seiya said suddenly.</p><p>"I do, but I'd better not," Usagi said, sounding disappointed. "I had cheesecake earlier and pizza last night. I still need to lose the rest of the baby weight Chibi-Usa gave me."</p><p>"That's nonsense."</p><p>The movie played out on the TV, a couple who just had a fight and were talking it over in front of a fireplace. Then the man was caressing the woman's face and they leaned in and started kissing. Suddenly the woman was taking his jacket off and he was sliding her bra strap down her shoulder.</p><p>Seiya could feel Usagi shifting on the couch. An awkward atmosphere settled over the room.</p><p>"Hey, I thought this was a family movie," Seiya kidded.</p><p>Usagi forced a smile. "Yeah. Guess not."</p><p>"Want to watch something else?"</p><p>"Sure." They reached for the remote at the same time, only to meet each other's eyes briefly when their hands brushed. Seiya smiled apologetically and pulled back. Usagi bit her lip and clicked through the channels. There were holiday movies galore, but why did they all have to be romantic comedies? It seemed like every station was playing the same thing on purpose.</p><p>"You know, I think I'll take some ice cream after all." Usagi hopped up and hurried to the kitchen.</p><p>Seiya exhaled, unaware she had been holding her breath. <em>What is wrong with me? Things shouldn't feel this way between us. I mean, unless she's thinking the same thing. I can never tell, not back then, and not even now.</em></p><p>"Do you still want some, Seiya?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Usagi returned with two bowls of chocolate fudge ice cream and they ate them wordlessly while half-watching a holiday game show. Seiya couldn't help but notice that Usagi didn't sit as close when she returned.</p><p>They finished and watched a couple more episodes before Usagi stifled a yawn and Seiya suggested they go to bed.</p><p>Tossing and turning on the couch after being awoken by Chibi-Usa's crying around midnight, just as Usagi had predicted, Seiya stared at the ceiling, unable to get back to sleep. She somehow managed to, but awoke an hour later after having an erotic dream consisting of Usagi stripping her nightgown off over her head in slow motion and stradling her on the couch.</p><p>Seiya jumped to her feet and yanked the curtain on the patio door aside. She cracked it open an inch, allowing the frigid winter air to swirl inside and cool her down. Light snowflakes melted on her skin as she turned her face to the crescent moon painted high in the sky. The sweat she was drenched in made her shiver.</p><p>
  <em>Who am I kidding here? 'I'm just here as a friend', yeah right</em>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God, I feel like a teenage boy all over again.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The next morning Seiya woke up to sticky fingers prying at her face. She sleepily opened one eye to find Chibi-Usa playing patty cake with her cheek.</p><p>"Good morning, squirt." Seiya yawned and pulled herself into a sitting position. She blinked a few times, rubbing sleep from her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Chibi-Usa! How'd you get over there?" Usagi appeared from the kitchen with a bottle in hand.</p><p>"Uhh!" Chibi-Usa squealed happily, bouncing up and down on her bottom. With each rock, she scooted a little closer to the couch.</p><p>"Sorry about that, Seiya." Usagi crossed the room in two strides and scooped her up.</p><p>"It's all good." The Starlight sniffed at the air, the faint scent of something burnt scorched her nostrils. "You making something?"</p><p>"Oh, no, the bagels!" She raced back into the kitchen, only to pull out a charred bagel from the toaster. She fanned the faint smoke away before the detectors could go off.</p><p>"Need a hand?" Seiya called from the living room.</p><p>Usagi poked her head around the corner. "Actually, do you want to feed Chibi-Usa this morning? I'm gonna try this again."</p><p>"Sure..." Seiya scooped up Chibi-Usa and reached for the bottle.</p><p>The pink-haired child squirmed in anticipation, but as Seiya slid the nipple in her mouth she hungrily chugged away.</p><p>"What'd you burn, Bun Head?" Seiya teased as she heard the girl fumbling around in the cupboards.</p><p>"None of your business!"</p><p>Seiya couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>Moments later, Usagi appeared with a plate of bagels smeared with strawberry cream cheese. She sat cross legged on the floor and ate right off the coffee table, crumbs sprinkling down her chin.</p><p>"Okay, I'll admit it," Usagi said between bites. "You're a better housewife than I am."</p><p>"Oh, we're playing house now?"</p><p>"Well, you can hardly call it playing when we kind of are."</p><p>Seiya pretended to scoff. "Who said <em>I</em> have to be the wife?"</p><p>"You're right, I suppose that's my role. I'm just sucking at it."</p><p>Seiya's features softened. She dabbled the burp cloth to Chibi-Usa's chin, who was as messy of an eater as her mother. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Taking care of this little one on your own isn't easy."</p><p>Usagi laughed. "Seiya, I just burnt breakfast. I can't cook! And I'm a slob."</p><p>"I'll teach you how to cook."</p><p>"Taiki and Mako already beat you to it. It didn't end well, remember? I joined them on the cooking show?" Usagi watched as Chibi-Usa started to squirm and turn her head away from the half-empty bottle.</p><p>"Oh, she needs a burp." Usagi huddled close, sitting Chibi-Usa forward on Seiya's lap.</p><p>Seiya tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach that Usagi's sudden closeness brought.</p><p>After a couple pats Chibi-Usa let out a loud belch, then cooed, and reached back to the bottle in Seiya's hand.</p><p>"How'd you know what she wanted?" Seiya asked curiously.</p><p>"I don't know, you can just tell." Usagi wolfed down the rest of her bagel in two bites.</p><p>"Well, I'm impressed. All her cries sound the same to me."</p><p>"You just learn them." Usagi licked cream cheese off her fingers.</p><p>The blonde's lack of manners made her smile. "Say what you will about your cooking and cleaning, but you are an awesome mother."</p><p>Usagi looked up, meeting her blue eyes. Warmth rushed to her face, and she searched Seiya's expression, but found only sincerity.</p><p>"You're just saying that to be nice..." Usagi mumbled, cutting her gaze away.</p><p>"No, I'm not. I mean it."</p><p>"Sure. You're flirting with me then, I suppose."</p><p>Seiya frowned. "I'm serious, Bun Head. Chibi-Usa is lucky to have you as her mom."</p><p>Usagi spoke to her lap. "Thanks, Seiya," she said shyly.</p><p>Just then Chibi-Usa let out a loud fart and Seiya actually felt the vibrations coming from her diaper. They both laughed.</p><p>"You wanna change this one?" Usagi asked.</p><p>"No, definitely not."</p><p>"Aw, c'mon!"</p><p>"I can already smell it. I think I'm gonna gag." Seiya pretended to dry-heave, then proceeded to carry Chibi-Usa to the changing table. "You owe me, Bun Head!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Did You Miss Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By StrawberryMoonRose</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</p><hr/><p>Chapter 7: Did You Miss Me?</p><hr/><p><em>Fairy Island on Ice </em>started at three o'clock. Usagi and Seiya took the train across town to the ice rink auditorium. Chibi-Usa, bundled up and strapped to Usagi's chest in a baby wrap, looked wide-eyed around at the strangers on the transit.</p><p>"She loves going places, doesn't she?" Seiya noticed.</p><p>"She does. It's almost her nap time, so let's keep our fingers crossed she sleeps during the performance. Or at least doesn't cry."</p><p>Usagi was in the festive spirit wearing a red sweater-dress and Christmas ornament earrings. Her lips glistened with her favorite peach lip gloss, and she spritzed herself with her vanilla bean body spray before they left.</p><p>Seiya stood holding the handrail as the train jostled side to side. When she was looking out the window at the snow-capped mountains, Usagi stole a peak at her.</p><p>Her long, black hair was pulled into its usual low ponytail, glistening in the afternoon sunlight that shone in through the windows. Seiya wore a baggy corduroy jacket over high-waisted light-wash jeans tucked into combat boots. Her style could be described as androgenous. With her sunglasses, nobody seemed to recognize her as Seiya from The Three Lights.</p><p>Usagi coudn't get Rei's words out of her head. <em>Would you give Seiya another chance? There's nothing stopping you now. Oh, Usagi will never get it.</em></p><p>The train came around a sharp bend and Usagi lost her footing. She fumbled for the handrail, but missed and fell forward towards the wall.</p><p>An arm shot out and caught her before she and Chibi-Usa got smooshed up against the window.</p><p>Usagi knew immediately it belonged to Seiya. There was a moment where she hesitated, froze in her embrace. Then she looked up and saw her panicky expression six inches from her face.</p><p>"Be careful, Bun Head!"</p><p>"Yeah.. Thanks..." Usagi regained her footing as the train slowed to a stop. This wasn't their station yet, but they were forced to squeeze together as passengers exited, then boarded the already-crowded train. This time of year was always busy with out of town visitors, tourists, and locals on their way to celebrate the holidays.</p><p>The seconds felt like minutes, and Usagi focused her attention to Chibi-Usa, who was teething on her mitten, drooling all over the place.</p><p>Being squashed up against Seiya wasn't the worst thing in the world, but Usagi wished they would get moving already. Even through her winter coat, she could feel Seiya's body heat. It was making her heart beat in double time and she wasn't sure what to make of it.</p><p>"Kitten? Is that you?"</p><p>Usagi looked over her shoulder to see Haruka and Michiru boarding the train. Haruka's emerald-green eyes flitted from Usagi to Seiya, and her expression instantly shifted.</p><p>"Michiru! Haruka! What are you doing here?" Usagi asked, pretending she didn't notice Haruka eyeing the Starlight wearily.</p><p>"We're doing some last minute holiday shopping before our dinner reservations this evening," Michiru explained. She tilted her head to the side, allowing her curls to fall into place like dominoes. "Is this who I think it is?" she mused, eyeing Seiya from head to toe.</p><p>"It sure is." Seiya slid her sunglasses down to her nose and winked. She looked briefly at Haruka and gave a nod.</p><p>"Nobody told me you three were back in town," Haruka stated, sounding a little annoyed.</p><p>"They just got here a couple days ago," Usagi explained quickly.</p><p>"Is that so?" Haruka's eyes didn't leave the Starlight. "How long are you staying?"</p><p>Seiya's shoulders rose and fell in a casual shrug. "However long we want."</p><p>"What about your Princess?" Haruka challenged. "She's just unprotected on your planet?"</p><p>Seiya's temper flared, but she reined it in. "As a matter of fact, our other guardians have her protected just fine. So I can stay here with Bun Head as long as she wants me."</p><p>Haruka's gaze flicked to Usagi. She appeared to be trying to send her a warning telepathically, but said nothing.</p><p>"And where might you two be headed?" Michiru asked, giving Chibi-Usa a little wave.</p><p>"There's a musical I wanted to see," Usagi said. "We're headed there now. We might get some Christmas cake afterwards. It's Seiya's first Christmas."</p><p>"Is that so?" Haruka deadpanned.</p><p>Michiru smiled. "Well, it's not a Christmas date without Christmas cake. Haruka and I made a cake earlier, we'll enjoy it when we get home."</p><p>Haruka muttered something under her breath about enjoying something else when they got home, that cast a faint blush on her lover's face.</p><p>Seiya rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, and Usagi didn't catch it.</p><p>"It's not a date," Usagi said quickly, hoping they didn't get the wrong idea.</p><p>"Sure it is," said Seiya. "It's Christmas Eve after all!"</p><p>"<em>Seiya</em>!"</p><p>Michiru looked amused. Haruka did not. "We'll leave you be," the Neptunian princess said slyly.</p><p>Haruka put her arm around Michiru and before guiding her away, lowered her voice and said, "Take care, kitten. Beware of the wolf."</p><p>Usagi sweatdropped. Chibi-Usa waved her arms wildly, as if beckoning them to come back.</p><p>"So now I'm a wolf?" Seiya scoffed when they left. "She's one to talk. What was that about?"</p><p>"I have no idea," she lied.</p><hr/><p>The reception area was crowded when they arrived at the indoor auditorium. Usagi went to the bathroom and changed Chibi-Usa's diaper at the changing station while Seiya turned in their tickets for receipts with their seat numbers stamped on them.</p><p>When she returned, she found Seiya huddled around by three teenage girls looking starstruck.</p><p>"And who do I make this one out to?" Seiya asked, leaning towards her in a way that could be described as flirtatious.</p><p>"To Momoko," she chirped. "Ah, we're so lucky running into you here!"</p><p>"I wasn't sure if it was you at first! I thought, no way!" said another girl.</p><p>"I hope we're not bothering you," the third girl giggled.</p><p>"Not at all." Seiya swished her signature with a flourish and handed the scrap of paper and pen back. She pulled her sunglasses down and winked, making the three of them swoon.</p><p>Usagi frowned. She tugged the diaper bag up her shoulder and marched right up to her.</p><p>"Oh, there's my girlfriend," Seiya said when she spotted the blonde who looked like steam was about to come out of her ears.</p><p>"Girlfriend?" The trio cast their judgemental eyes at Usagi, then to Chibi-Usa, strapped to her chest.</p><p>"Oh, girls, he has a baby!" One of them whispered when Seiya strode away.</p><p>"She's so cute, too."</p><p>"No way! I never heard about this."</p><p>Usagi dragged Seiya away by the arm. "Just what the hell are you doing!" she hissed. "Signing autographs and making up lies? You're going to start rumors! It'll be in all the magazines."</p><p>Usage scanned the busy room, but she didn't see any paparazzi, and nobody else seemed to recognize her.</p><p>"Relax, Bun Head. They're harmless."</p><p>"Yeah, you just love the attention, don't you?"</p><p>"Kinda," Seiya admitted with a tooth grin. "It's been a while since I've had girls swoon over me. I miss it!"</p><p>"Yeah, right. I'm sure you're real popular on Kinmoku."</p><p>Seiya shrugged as she handed the security guard their receipt. He glanced it over swiftly and gave them a nod to enter the auditorium.</p><p>"We're well known, but because we're the Princess's guardians. It's different back home, our identities aren't a secret. People recognize us, but we're not celebrities like we are here in the Three Lights. We live pretty normal lives for the most part."</p><p>Usagi continued down the stairs to their section. "Do you...um, have someone back home?" she asked, pretending to be distracted finding their seats.</p><p>"You mean like a girlfriend?" The corner of Seiya's lip curled up in amusement.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"No. I mean, I'd like to, but I've been so busy with guardian duties I never had the time."</p><p>"Oh, I see. So you haven't dated anyone since returning home?"</p><p>Seiya's expression changed. She scratched the back of her head. "Well, I wouldn't say that..."</p><p>Usagi shot her a puzzled look.</p><p>"Oh, these are our spots." Seiya pointed to their row.</p><p>As they shimmied to their spots, Usagi noticed more than one pair of eyes drift to Chibi-Usa, then back to her and shake their heads. She tried to ignore them, but she understood why they'd be concerned seeing a baby who could potentially scream during the entire performance.</p><p>They slid into their seats, which were surprisingly comfortable. Usagi unlatched herself from Chibi-Usa's baby wrap contraption and pulled her bottle out of the diaper bag. She wasn't comfortable breastfeeding in public, and was thankful Chibi-Usa had no objection when it came to an occasional bottle.</p><p>The auditorium resembled an opera house, with large billowy ceilings. From where they were seated, they had a decent view of the ice rink, which was currently empty as guests spilled in.</p><p>While Usagi fed Chibi-Usa, she couldn't help but replay Seiya's reaction when she asked if she'd dated anyone over in her head. <em>I guess I should be surprised if she hasn't. That would mean maybe she never got over her feelings towards me. No, that's ridiculous, it's been so long, of course it's not like that anymore. But I wonder how many women she's been with. Probably a lot. I shouldn't be surprised.</em></p><p>
  <em>And I shouldn't be jealous either.</em>
</p><p>Usagi felt her chest tighten, and pulled Chibi-Usa's bottle away to burp her. <em>Obviously, I'm not a virgin. Who am I to judge?</em></p><p>Chibi-Usa fussed, and Usagi fumbled in the diaper bag pocket for her pacifier, but it wasn't there.</p><p>"Oh no!" Usagi could feel herself starting to panic as the elderly couple in front of them turned around to give her judgemental stares as Chibi-Usa whined.</p><p>"What's wrong, Bun Head?" Seiya asked.</p><p>"Her paci. I must have forgotten it at home!" Usagi felt tears welling in her eyes. This would ruin everything. She'd have to step out from the performance every time Chibi-Usa fussed, and they weren't able to get end seats like she'd hoped because she bought the tickets last minute and would have to squeeze past a dozen strangers, obstructing their view each time.</p><p><em>I might as well go home now,</em> she thought miserably.</p><p>"Found it!" Seiya stuffed the binkie in Chibi-Usa's mouth, instantly muting her.</p><p>Usagi breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Oh my god, thank you. Where was it?"</p><p>"In the other pocket, under the wipes."</p><p>"Thank god. You're a lifesaver."</p><p>"Your hero," Seiya teased. Her blue eyes sparkled.</p><p>Usagi smiled at her lap and the lights began to dim. The show was starting.</p><p>An announcer dressed as Santa Clause appeared, welcoming everyone with enthusiasm. After the first round of applause, Chibi-Usa turned towards the stage, wide-eyed in curiosity. Her pink curls sticking out from under her winter hat were irresistibly cute.</p><p>"She loves it already!" Seiya whispered.</p><p>"I hope it keeps her entertained. Maybe she'll just watch the whole thing too!"</p><p>Somebody behind them shushed them, and Usagi and Seiya made eye contact, biting back laughter.</p><p>Fanfare music kicked off the performance and a man and woman in fairy costumes skated onstage, performing a romantic dance together. They moved with unbelievable grace and Usagi "oohed" and "ahhed" when he lifted her right up off the ground with one arm and skated in a circle.</p><p>The show went on alternating between movie-like scenes and broadway numbers, with different characters dancing on and off in choreographed synchronicity.</p><p>Halfway through the show, Chibi-Usa grew drowsy and fell asleep in her mother's arms, much to their relief.</p><p>More than once Seiya stole glances in her Bun Head's direction, marveling at the sheer joy on her face. Every little thing amazed her, from the sparkling ball gown of the lead character, to the triple axel jumps.</p><p>Watching her face light up made Seiya smile. <em>She's like a child opening presents on Christmas morning. She's so cute.</em> She made a mental note to get Usagi a Christmas present before tomorrow.</p><p>When the final song came to an end, they stood and applauded for a whole minute. The lights came back on, and they waited patiently for their row to exit.</p><p>"That was <em>amazing</em>! I loved every second of it," Usagi gushed. She bounced Chibi-Usa in her arms, who was fast asleep, despite the hum of people.</p><p>"It was pretty good," Seiya agreed. "Their dancing was impressive. And that's a compliment coming from someone like me."</p><p>Usagi rolled her eyes. "Someone like you?"</p><p>"In case you forgot, Bun Head, I was in a musical back in the day. Also in a movie. And band."</p><p>"Ooh, mulit-talented."</p><p>"You have no idea."</p><p>"Usagi? Oh gosh, it <em>is</em> you!"</p><p>A female voice caught her attention, and at first Usagi couldn't spot where it came from among the rush of the crowd exiting the auditorium. Then she saw a flash of curly auburn hair, and when an old woman moved out of the way, she was looking into the face of a middle school friend she hadn't seen in years.</p><p>"Naru?" Usagi's mouth gaped open, then stretched into a wide grin.</p><p>Naru Osaka stepped out of the flowing stream of people and into their aisle, which had already been emptied besides Usagi and Seiya.</p><p>"How have you been, Usagi? I heard you had a baby! Why, she's just the cutest little thing!" Naru's blue-green eyes widened and she caressed Chibi-Usa's chubby cheek with her fingertip.</p><p>"I'm doing good," Usagi replied cheerfully. "What have you been up to? It's been so long, Naru!"</p><p>"Yeah, it's been, what, since the 8th grade? I didn't see you much after we went to different high schools."</p><p>"We need to catch up," Usagi told her, grabbing her hand.</p><p>"Absolutely!" Naru's eyes shifted to the Starlight behind her, and a pink glow appeared on her face. "Oh my, who's this?"</p><p>Usagi felt a sweat drop roll down the side of her head at Naru's reaction. "This is my frien-"</p><p>"I'm Bun Head's boyfriend," Seiya said, extending her hand. "The name's Seiya."</p><p>"Seiya? As in <em>Seiya</em> from the Three Lights?" Naru gaped. "I'm such a fan...!"</p><p>"Please, don't fill her- <em>his</em> ego anymore than it already is."</p><p>"I'm an old friend of Usagi's from middle school. Naru Osaka."</p><p>Seiya shook her hand, flashing a charming smile. "Nice to meet you, Naru."</p><p>"You... too..."</p><p>The auditorium was nearly empty, so they headed out to the entry room, where some people lingered, buying popcorn and candy to go. They gathered near the souvenir shop, that sold t-shirts and snow globes from the musical.</p><p>"Bun Head, I'm going to use the restroom before we leave."</p><p>"Okay, we'll be here."</p><p>Naru elbowed Usagi and lowered her voice. "Usagi, you should have told me you were dating an idol! Seiya from the Three Lights? That's huge!"</p><p>Usagi shook her head vehemently. "No, no, you've got it all wrong! We're not dating, we're just friends. We were in the same homeroom together in high school. He's back in town for a little while, so we're just catching up."</p><p>Naru quirked a brow and suppressed a giggle. "Whatever you say, Usagi."</p><p>Usagi bounced Chibi-Usa in her arms. "What about you, Naru? Are you seeing anyone special?"</p><p>Naru brought her hand to her face, smitten. Her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink again, which drew attention to the freckles dusted across her nose. "Why yes. He came with me today. He went out to warm the car up, he should be back any moment."</p><p>"Ooh, Umino has a car?" Usagi let out a whistle. "He must be a lawyer or something!"</p><p>"Umino?" Naru looked confused, then giggled. "Oh, Usagi, that's a good one."</p><p>"Huh? You're not with Umino anymore?"</p><p>"'Anymore'? What are you talking about, we never dated."</p><p>It was Usagi's turn to look confused. Before she could say anything, Naru's eyes met someone behind her and her face lit up. She waved to them coyly.</p><p>"Usagi, you remember my boyfriend, don't you? I know you've met."</p><p>A clammy shiver suddenly slithered down her spine. Usagi felt goosebumps rise on her skin, and as she turned around, she saw a flash of brown wavy hair, cascading over a muscular shoulder.</p><p>The man's tan face swam into view, and Usagi nearly dropped Chibi-Usa, she was so stunned.</p><p>"We meet again, Usagi," Nephrite said. "Long time no see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Payphone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By StrawberryMoonRose</p><p>Everyone has great theories about Nephrite's return and so many questions! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and I love reading your comments.</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 8: Payphone</p><hr/><p>It felt like her skin was tingling all over. Every muscle in her body tensed. Usagi's eyebrows, pulled together, quivered.</p><p>"How...can this be?" she managed.</p><p>Nephrite's somehow alarming blue eyes locked with her own. He looked exactly the same as she remembered - he had a high bridged nose, and soft sharp lips. He was definitely considered handsome, and with a tall, muscular frame visible under his sweater. His lusciously thick hair was his best feature, flowing in impeccable waves to the small of his back.</p><p>"You're supposed to be dead!" Usagi blurted. "This can't be..."</p><p>"Usagi!" Naru's eyes widened in alarm. "What has gotten into you?"</p><p>Usagi turned to her friend. "Naru, what's going on? How is he here? I saw him die, <em>you</em> saw him die! Don't you remember?"</p><p>Naru's features scrunched up in irritation. "What on earth are you talking about, Usagi? Don't be rude! What's with you today?"</p><p>"But, Naru-"</p><p>"It seems you are mistaken," Nephrite cut her off. His voice was deep and rich. "Naru and I have been dating for the past nine years. It's been a while, I'm sure that's why you've forgotten who I am, or perhaps confused me with someone else."</p><p>Usagi's mind was spinning. No, maybe it was the room. She brought her hand to her forehead. Did she have a fever? Was she dreaming?</p><p>"Usagi, perhaps you're not feeling too well," Naru said gingerly. "You should take it easy. This time of year can be really stressful if you don't get enough rest."</p><p>"Yeah..." was all Usagi could get out. She watched Nephrite slide his arm around Naru's delicate frame and nod his head in the direction of the exit.</p><p>"We had better get going," Naru said. "We have other plans."</p><p>"Okay..." Usagi blinked hard and fast, trying to focus.</p><p>"Take it easy, okay, Usagi? You look kind of pale." Naru gave her a one-armed hug, mindful of Chibi-Usa in her arms.</p><p>"I'll call you, okay?" Naru added. "I'd love to hang out soon and catch up."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>A moment after Naru and Nephrite left, arm in arm, Seiya returned from the bathroom.</p><p>"I wasn't sure which restroom to use," Seiya was saying with a laugh. "I headed towards the womens', but this lady gave me a weird look, and I figured if I'm going to pretend I'm Seiya Kou, I better act like I'm a guy again. So I used the mens', but I had to use the stall to pee because, well, urinals and obvious reasons."</p><p>Seiya expected her to laugh, but when there was no response, she waved her hand in front of Usagi's face.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what did you say, Seiya?" She turned towards her.</p><p>"Whoa, Bun Head. You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you feeling okay?" Seiya noticed her glossy-eyed expression and how her skin was the color of sheets.</p><p>"I think I did just see a ghost," she replied.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>Usagi shook her head. "Maybe I'm not feeling well after all."</p><p>"Here, let's sit down." Seiya guided her over to a bench near the front windows. The lobby was emptying out, which offered a peaceful quiet hum.</p><p>"Do you want something to drink? A soda? Juice?" Seiya asked, glancing briefly towards the concession stand.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Okay. I'll be right back."</p><p>While Seiya waited in line, Usagi glanced over her shoulder, out the window to the bustling sidewalk of downtown Tokyo. Everywhere she looked, it felt like Christmas. She could hear carolers singing "Frosty the Snowman" from the other side of the street. The buttery scent of popcorn, which usually tantalized her taste buds, was making her nauseous.</p><p>"Drink up." Seiya returned with a tall glass of cola.</p><p>"Thanks..." Usagi accepted the drink and bent the little red straw to her lips. She gulped down the pop, only tasting it once she got halfway through it. Then she slowed to savor the carbonated sweetness.</p><p>"You're blood sugar might be low," Seiya said, sitting close on the bench.</p><p>"That's not it." Usagi handed the glass back to the Starlight, ice cubes clinking noisily. She pretended not to notice Seiya take a sip from the same straw. Wasn't that like an indirect kiss?</p><p>Seiya placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Bun Head, tell me what happened when I left," she insisted.</p><p>Usagi licked her lips. She realized Seiya would know nothing about the Dark Kingdom, so she'd have to elaborate.</p><p>"After I became Sailor Moon, when I was thirteen or fourteen years old, this guy, Nephrite, was one of the first bad guys we ever fought. He stole energy from civilians. He posed as a tennis coach once and stole Naru's energy. She fell in love with him. I tried to tell her he was a bad guy, that he couldn't be trusted. But she didn't believe me. She didn't know I was Sailor Moon. I still don't think she knows I'm Sailor Moon now.</p><p>"Anyway, Nephrite ended up falling in love with Naru too. He saved her life. But he was killed before he completely joined our side, by another villain. The thing is, I can still remember Naru crying and holding his body as he died. I mean, I stood there and watched him fade away! I helped her grieve his death afterwards. But then, while you're in the restroom, there he is. Nephrite."</p><p>Seiya listened intently. "That doesn't make any sense," she said.</p><p>"Exactly! And here's the weird thing - Naru doesn't remember that he died! She says they've been dating since then. She thinks <em>I'm</em> the crazy one!" Usage grabbed a fistful of her curly bangs. "I mean... I know that's what happened. I'm sure of it."</p><p>"I believe you, Bun Head." Seiya gave her shoulder a squeeze. "And I wish I had an explanation for you, but I don't."</p><p>Usagi shivered. "Seiya, I just got this awful feeling when he came close. Bad energy or something."</p><p>"But you said he ended up being one of the good guys?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah. So I shouldn't have felt that way. I just don't get how he was brought back to life. Naru's memory has been altered too. She must be under some sort of spell."</p><p>"I wonder..." Seiya brought her thumb to her lips. "Perhaps it wasn't Nephrite at all. Maybe it was someone impersonating him."</p><p>Usagi hugged Chibi-Usa closer. It terrified her that her defenseless daughter had been an arm's length away from a potential enemy.</p><p>"But we can't be sure," Seiya added, handing her drink back. "But we definitely should let the others know."</p><p>Usagi took a sip, polishing off the soda. "You're right. Naru could be in danger."</p><p>They headed outside and located a telephone booth a block away. Chibi-Usa had woken up, and Seiya hooked her on her hip while Usagi explained the situation into the telephone receiver.</p><p>"This is very odd," Rei's voice crackled on the other end. "I haven't felt an evil aura while meditating lately. Perhaps I missed something since I'm so far away?"</p><p>"I wish you were here in Tokyo, Rei. Can't you come back?"</p><p>"Usagi, I was just in Tokyo yesterday! Don't you know how long it takes to get there from Kyoto? I took the bullet train and it still took three and a half hours!"</p><p>"I know, Rei, but I'm scared!"</p><p>"Scared? Well, you have Seiya there with you!"</p><p>"I know..." Usagi twirled the cord around her finger, stealing a glance over her shoulder to the Starlight, who was squeezing Chibi-Usa's cheeks between her fingers, then booping her on the nose, making her giggle.</p><p>"Did you try the others?" Rei asked.</p><p>"Ami didn't answer, she must not be off work yet. I left her a message. I don't have enough change to make a collect call to London, plus I don't know what time it is over there."</p><p>"Minako's only nine hours behind us. I'll give her a call after we hang up."</p><p>"And Mako?" Usagi asked. "She wasn't even a sailor guardian yet, she doesn't know who Nephrite is."</p><p>"Good point. Neither will Minako. It was just you, me, and Ami, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah. Feels like forever ago."</p><p>"That's because it was, Usagi."</p><p>"But here we are. And I don't know what to do. I'm afraid for Naru!"</p><p>Rei sighed. "Unfortunately I don't think there <em>is</em> much we can do, but keep our eyes open. If there is a new enemy, more weird stuff is bound to happen. I'll do some meditation tonight, see if anything comes through. In the meanwhile, just stay with Seiya. She'll protect you, since you-know-who is out of the picture."</p><p>Usagi frowned. "You don't have to say it like that, Rei! And I'm not a baby, you can say his name. I'm not going to break down crying."</p><p>"Well, you're a notorious crybaby, sorry."</p><p>"Whatever! And anyway, I don't need protecting! I'm the strongest guardian here."</p><p>"And when's the last time you transformed to Sailor Moon? You're still confident in your powers?"</p><p>Usagi paused. She couldn't even remember the last time she transformed. There hadn't been a need to since the final battle with Galaxia.</p><p>"My point exactly. You should've been training, staying in shape, like we suggested."</p><p>Usagi pouted. "Okay, fine. Maybe it is a good thing Seiya's here now."</p><p>Seiya caught her attention and made a face. She mouthed 'what's that supposed to mean?'.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> a good thing," Rei continued. "Especially now that the team is spread all over the place. We're not as strong this way. You may have to get in contact with the others."</p><p>"You mean...?"</p><p>"Yes, I mean Haruka. Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna as well. Have Seiya tell Taiki, and I'll have Minako inform Yaten. The more people we have on our side, the better. Just stay on your toes, Usagi, and we'll be okay."</p><p>"I just wonder what it all means..."</p><p>"Me too. Anyway, I had better get going, Usagi. I'll let Luna know too."</p><p>"How's she doing? Tell her I said hi."</p><p>"She's doing well. I think she wishes Yaten took her with to England so she could see Artemis. Anyway, I'll be in touch, Usagi."</p><p>"Wait!" Usage clutched the telephone in her hands until her knuckles went white. "Do you think I should talk to Naru? Try and warn her?"</p><p>"You remember how stubborn Naru was, she's not going to listen to you this time, she didn't listen to you the last time. Especially if she's being brainwashed."</p><p>"That's a good point..."</p><p>"Listen, Usagi. I know it's hard, because I know you, and I know you're going to worry like crazy, but try not to. You're not in this alone. There isn't anything else we can do right now. Enjoy the rest of the evening with Seiya. It's Christmas Eve after all, so you know...!" She could hear the implication in Rei's voice and it made Usagi go red in the face.</p><p>"Rei!"</p><p>"Bye, Usagi." And she hung up.</p><p>Usagi stared at the receiver in her hand, the dial tone pulsing. She hung up and turned around, finding herself much closer to Seiya than she felt comfortable with.</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"Why's your face all red?" Seiya asked. Even in the telephone booth, her breath was visible in the winter air.</p><p>"N-No reason. Rei's just teasing me again."</p><p>"What'd she say? About Nephrite?" Seiya asked.</p><p>"She said she'll let the others know and get back to me. Otherwise there isn't much else we can do."</p><p>"Probably a good call." Seiya pulled her ponytail out of Chibi-Usa's grasp. She was nibbling on a fistful of hair, leaving it soaked with drool.</p><p>"So...yeah." Usagi turned her focus to Chibi-Usa. She wished Seiya would step aside, or turn around and exit the booth. It wasn't meant for three people, and she wondered if Seiya liked being so close, or if she was just oblivious and this tension was just in her head.</p><p>"We'd better get going, in case someone is waiting to use this," Usagi hinted.</p><p>Seiya turned, but it only forced them closer together. Their eyes met for a moment. A peach-pink hue heated her cheeks. "Sorry," she said, inching away so Usagi could pass.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, sure you are." Usagi couldn't meet her gaze. Seiya's breathing, well into her space bubble, made her heart hammer against her rib cage. She squeezed out of the phone booth and back onto the busy streets of Tokyo.</p><p>"So what's next on the date agenda?" Seiya asked.</p><p>Usagi pursed her lips, but didn't correct her this time. She turned the wrist over. "It's 5:15, and already getting dark out. It might get too cold for Chibi-Usa soon, so we better get indoors. At least buy a Christmas cake before we head home."</p><p>Seiya patted one of her hair buns. "Lead the way, Bun Head."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Who’s the Perv Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By StrawberryMoonRose</p><p>I feel guilty only posting once a week, but I've gotta pace it out so when I get busy later this year, I will still have chapters to post anyway. (We are hoping to sell our house and move south this year. I finally had enough of the seasonal depression the bleak northern USA winters bring. Hello ocean and eternal heat! I'm a summertime girl, and need sunshine to thrive. I'm so excited, and besides this story, it's all I think about.)</p><p>As of now, I've got you guys covered until mid July for updates, so no worries! By that point, I will have completed this story for sure.</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 9: Who's the Perv Now?</p><hr/><p>"You're going to leave fingerprints, Bun Head!" Seiya gave one her pigtails a tug.</p><p>"Oops!" Usagi slipped her bare hands off the glass outside a quaint bakery downtown. She was drooling over the display of delicious cakes in the window. A two-tiered chocolate cake with raspberries, a red velvet cake with cream frosting and a pineapple upside down cake were catching her attention.</p><p>"Go in and pick one out," Seiya told her. "There's something I need to do while we're in the area."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, I won't be long. Choose something delicious. I'm counting on you."</p><p>Usagi's eyes lit up. "Roger that." She gave Seiya a little wave, and watched her disappear into the crowd. Her ponytail swung over her back with each step, and she found herself feeling anxious on her own. She hurried inside the bakery.</p><p>A bell chimed as she entered, and the girl behind the counter poked her head up. "Hello, what can I do for you?"</p><hr/><p>Seiya was waiting outside when she exited. It was dark out, but the glow of the city was glittering, accenting the Christmas wreaths hanging from each street lamp.</p><p>"Sorry it took so long," Usagi apologized. "The line was long and I couldn't make up my mind!"</p><p>"It's alright. I just got here."</p><p>"Where'd you go anyway?"</p><p>Seiya winked. "It's a secret."</p><p>Usagi huffed.</p><p>"What'd you end up getting?" Seiya tried to steal a glimpse inside the plastic bag Usagi held. She could make out the shape of a small cake box.</p><p>"It's a surprise!" Usagi swung it away and stuck out her tongue.</p><p>"Aw, aren't we going to eat it when we get home?"</p><p>"Of course we are."</p><p>"And you still won't tell me?"</p><p>"Not unless you tell me what you did while I was getting our cake."</p><p>Seiya stuffed her hands in her pocket as they walked. "I bought you a Christmas present."</p><p>Usagi raised her eyebrows. Seiya wasn't holding a bag. "Really?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"But I didn't get you anything!"</p><p>"I don't want anything."</p><p>"That's not how Christmas works!"</p><p>Seiya guided her away from a slushy puddle. "You took me to the musical on ice and bought me a cake. Besides, just being around you is the best gift I could ask for."</p><p>Usagi pulled her scarf up to her nose. "You always have a way with words, huh?" she muttered.</p><p>"Gotta keep up appearances, it's part of my image."</p><p>Chibi-Usa whined and squirmed in the carrier Usagi wore.</p><p>"We're almost to the station, Chibi-Usa. Make it just a little longer and I'll get your bottle."</p><p>"Why don't you just breastfeed her in public?" Seiya asked. "Doesn't that make more sense than pumping and carrying around bottles?"</p><p>Usagi laughed at the thought. "So a bunch of old men can stare on the train? No thanks."</p><p>"I'll just kick their asses if I catch them looking."</p><p>"Coming from a pervert like yourself."</p><p>Seiya pretended to be offended. "Excuse me, Bun Head? Just what are you saying?"</p><p>"I'm saying you grabbed my butt when we hid in the cupboard with Chibi Chibi that one time. At my old house, remember?"</p><p>"It was an accident, I swear! It was cramped in there."</p><p>"Likely story. And spying on me through my bedroom window?"</p><p>"That wasn't spying, I just happened to stop outside your house."</p><p>"And look through my window for several minutes?"</p><p>Seiya turned a soft shade of pink. "Okay, well. Fine, you caught me. But that was ages ago."</p><p>The station came into view and they stepped inside, grateful for the warmth. They slid their passes into the machine and passed through the rotating metal counters.</p><p>While they waited on the platform for the next train, Usagi couldn't stop wondering if any of Seiya's feelings from long ago lingered, even just a little.</p><hr/><p>After exiting at their stop, they walked a few blocks to Usagi's apartment complex, admiring the houses in the area that decorated their yards with lights and inflatable snowmen and reindeer. Chibi-Usa fussed in the elevator even when Usagi bounced her up and down, but it was useless; it was past her bedtime.</p><p>"You go relax, Seiya, I've got to get her to bed," Usagi said when they entered her apartment.</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Usagi changed Chibi-Usa out of her clothes and slipped her pink jammies over her head. They were Usagi's when she was a baby, with little white bunnies and carrots all over them. She changed her diaper and settled into the rocking chair by the crib.</p><p>She stroked Chibi-Usa's pink curls and twenty minutes later, she was fast asleep in her arms, making little suckling motions with her lips even when Usagi laid her in her crib.</p><p>She watched her daughter for a moment, as she did sometimes, just taking in all her baby actions, fully aware that in five years, she'd be the little brat she remembered, sticking out her tongue and demanding pancakes for breakfast.</p><p>"Goodnight, Chibi-Usa," Usagi whispered, kissing her forehead and creeping out of the bedroom. She continued down the hall, thinking about their Christmas cake when she noticed the bathroom light was on and the door was partially open.</p><p>She strode forward to close it when she caught Seiya's reflection in the full length mirror through the gap and froze.</p><p>The Starlight had just gotten out of the shower, white fluffy towel wrapped around body, hair wet and loose down her back. Usagi knew that was her cue to keep walking, but her feet did not obey. She had a quick flashback to Seiya stepping out of the bathroom as a man, and Chibi Chibi yanking on his towel, and watching through her fingers, hoping she would see something.</p><p>It was the same feeling this time too. Usagi watched Seiya's towel drop to her ankles, and suddenly she was seeing a lot of skin. She quickly glanced away, and instantly felt heat rushing to her face and creeping to the roots of her hair.</p><p><em>Go, before she sees you! </em>Usagi thought, but her eyes didn't listen, and instead looked back.</p><p>Seiya had stepped out of frame, perhaps to reach for something, then back in front of the mirror, topless, and adjusting a black pair of boyshort panties around her hips.</p><p>She watched, wide-eyed as Seiya shrugged her arms through her flannel pajama top and worked up the buttons.</p><p>Somehow, Usagi peeled herself away and tiptoed as silently as she could back down the hall to her bedroom. When she was alone and sure she hadn't been spotted, she sat with her back to the door, heart thundering in her ears.</p><p><em>Oh my god... I shouldn't have looked. I-I couldn't help it! </em>The image of Seiya's long, muscular legs, bare back, and full breasts felt etched behind her eyelids. Usagi hugged her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her hands, which felt scorching hot under her sweaty palms.</p><p>Usagi flashed back to the curve of her bottom, her bare stomach, and rosy nipples. She was suddenly aware of how recalling those images made her own body react, and just the mere thought of thinking of <em>Seiya</em> that way, made her tremble. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing.</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry, Seiya. It was wrong to look, forgive me! I guess I'm the pervert now. </em>
</p><p>Usagi's heart galloped deafeningly in her ears as she came to the realization: <em>As a man or as a woman, I reacted the same. Does this mean...?</em></p><hr/><p>Seiya was pulling the cake box out of the fridge when Usagi finally gathered the courage to retreat from the bedroom.</p><p>"Hey, perfect timing, Bun Head! I was just about to open this bad boy up. Can I take a look now?"</p><p>Usagi nodded, finding it hard to make eye contact for more than a half second.</p><p>Seiya carried the cake box to the table and flipped the lid back to find a beautifully decorated white shortcake. Plump strawberries sat on top, dusted in powdered sugar.</p><p>"Wow, this looks amazing," she said, licking her lips.</p><p>"I'll get a knife and some plates," Usagi offered. She returned with two holiday-themed plates and utensils.</p><p>They sat at the kitchen table and Seiya cut the small cake into four pieces.</p><p>"Two for you and two for me," she declared, then eyed Usagi suspiciously. "Or is that one for me and three for you?"</p><p>Usagi smiled meekly, then helped herself to a slice. She turned all her focus to the strawberry shortcake, taking a small bite and savoring it slowly.</p><p>"Everything okay, Bun Head?" Seiya asked, giving her a once over. "You're kind of quiet."</p><p>She quickly nodded, then stuffed another bite in her mouth. "Yeah, sorry, this is just so delicious..." Her eyes shifted over the Starlight, leaning casually in the kitchen chair, but all Usagi could picture was what was underneath, no matter how hard she tried not to.</p><p>"Why is your face turning red?" Seiya raised a black brow.</p><p>Usagi laughed nervously, nearly choking. "I don't know, I'm just a little warm."</p><p>"Should I adjust the thermostat?"</p><p>"No, no, I'm fine."</p><p>"Okay..." Seiya watched her wolf down the slice of cake in record time, and figured she must be alright since her appetite was normal. <em>She's probably just worried about her friend. But I don't really want to bring it up and worry her anymore than she is.</em></p><p>"So tell me all about Christmas here on Earth," said Seiya, as she nibbled on the shortcake. The frosting melted in her mouth, and the sponge was soft and flavorful.</p><p>"You don't know much about it?" Usagi asked, a little surprised.</p><p>"No, we weren't here during the winter last time."</p><p>Usagi popped a juicy strawberry in her mouth. "Well, it's different in every country, but here in Japan Christmas Day is mostly for the kids. Santa Clause leaves them a present or two by their pillow in the night and they spend the rest of the day playing. In my family we always baked Christmas cookies and other sweets all day long, and for supper would have a feast of chicken and potatoes, and all the yummy stuff! But this year my family celebrated early because my dad's out of town for work this weekend."</p><p>"That sounds fun. Did you get Chibi-Usa a gift?"</p><p>"Of course! Well, I got her several, actually..."</p><p>"What about Christmas Eve?"</p><p>Usagi scratched her head, then hesitated. "Um, well, it's mostly for couples. You know, how we saw Haruka and Michiru on a date today? That's why. They probably had dinner reservations somewhere." <em>And traditionally you eat Christmas shortcake together afterwards,</em> Usagi almost added, but didn't.</p><p>Seiya nodded slowly, her sapphire-blue eyes lingering on Usagi in a way that made her wonder what she was thinking.</p><p>Suddenly a smile spread across Seiya's face and she got up out of her chair and leaned in towards Usagi.</p><p>The surprise must have registered on her face because Seiya noticed her reaction and said, "Relax, Bun Head. There's just frosting on your face. Here, I'll get it."</p><p>Usagi felt Seiya's thumb run across her cheek and the corner of her lips. She didn't dare move, and it wasn't until Seiya pulled away she realized she'd been holding her breath.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"You could've just used a napkin or something," she muttered to her lap.</p><p>"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I love watching how flustered I still make you."</p><p>Usagi pursed her lips. "Looks like someone's time as an idol left them kind of cocky, huh? Just in case you forgot, I'm not like your fans we saw earlier today."</p><p>"I know that. You treated me like a regular person right from the start. It was a tad bit insulting."</p><p>"Yeah, well, sorry I didn't fluff your ego like all the other girls." Usagi grinned and shrugged casually. "Guess I just wasn't that impressed."</p><p>Seiya's lips turned up in the corner. "Ouch, so cold, Bun Head," she teased. "What do I have to do to win you over?"</p><p>Usagi's breath caught, and for a moment she wondered if Seiya was teasing or not. She couldn't tell so she stuffed another bite of cake in her mouth so she didn't have to answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Look at the Stars, Look How They Shine for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By StrawberryMoonRose</p><p>I would like to take a moment to recommend an amazing anime music video. I love making them myself and recognize the time and effort that goes into making one.</p><p>“Usagi X Seiya Yellow AMV" by julietxjulie on YouTube. It's perfection.</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 10: Look at the Stars, Look How They Shine For You</p><hr/><p>"The stars are really bright tonight," Seiya commented, peering out the patio door in the living room.</p><p>"Are they?" Usagi was washing their cake plates and silverware in the kitchen sink by hand.</p><p>"Yeah, come see."</p><p>Usagi dried her hands and joined her in the other room. Seiya slid the curtain aside and leaned an arm against the glass casually. Usagi stepped near, wondering if she was standing too close, but Seiya didn't move away.</p><p><em>Whatever perfume she uses, it smells so good... Like flowers, </em>Usagi thought. A faint hint of olives lingered too, just like Princess Kakyuu. It amazed her how a simple scent could bring back a rush of memories.</p><p>"Want to join me on the balcony?" Seiya asked. "We can see them better outside."</p><p>"Um..." The small balcony had two patio chairs and was covered in an inch of fluffy snow. Mamoru liked to sit and drink his morning coffee while watching the sun rise over the buildings, but Usagi never joined him.</p><p>"You're not afraid of heights are you?"</p><p>"Well, I don't exactly love them."</p><p>"Hmm, no wonder you squeezed my hand so hard on the rollercoaster ride."</p><p>"Did not!"</p><p>Seiya chuckled. "Suit yourself." She wrapped the blanket from on the couch around her shoulders and slid the door aside. Cold air rushed in. "I'll just watch for a couple minutes then."</p><p>Usagi watched her slip her shoes on and step out into the night. After a moment of hesitation, she did the same, yanking on a nearby jacket.</p><p>"Changed your mind, Bun Head?" Seiya shot her a smile over her shoulder. She was leaning right up against the metal railing, fearlessly.</p><p>Usagi shivered. She could see her breath and stuffed her bare hands into her coat pockets to keep warm. Focusing her eyes on the clear, starry sky, she watched the glittering heavens for several peaceful minutes.</p><p>"It's so much harder to see the stars here," Seiya said softly.</p><p>"Too many city lights?"</p><p>"Yes, that, but it's also something about your planet. Back home, the stars appear much brighter, like your moon. Sometimes it makes it hard to fall asleep at night. Also, I've noticed that the days are shorter here. Taiki has done a lot of research and knows all the technical differences between our planets. It's quite interesting."</p><p>"Very." Usagi dropped her gaze from the sky to the Starlight. Her face was illuminated by the faint glow of the city. Her profile accentuated her high cheekbones and ski-sloped nose. The cold was coloring her cheeks a pretty shade of bubblegum-pink.</p><p>As if sensing Usagi's stare, Seiya turned around and outstretched her arm. "Face your fears?" she asked.</p><p>Usagi shook her head vehemently.</p><p>"I promise, I won't let you go. You're safe with me."</p><p>The way she said it, Usagi felt like she could believe her. Before she processed what her body was doing, she slowly accepted Seiya's hand and was guided to the railing.</p><p><em>Thump, thump, thump.</em> Usagi's heart hammered wildly. She clung close to Seiya, realizing it wasn't really being on an eighth story balcony that was making her nervous.</p><p>"Now just admire the sky."</p><p>So she did. Out from underneath the awning, she was able to see in all directions. The Tokyo landscape obscured more view than she'd like, but soaking in the cold night made her feel at peace.</p><p>Seiya's proximity and the night sky triggered a memory; she, Seiya, and Chibi Chibi sitting on a bench together after softball practice, watching the very same stars.</p><p>A warm, tingly feeling settled in her chest, and Usagi felt her hand travel to her heart. She felt an aching as the nostalgia whisked her away. She realized she had missed this, missed <em>her</em> more than she ever realized in the past seven years. A pang of sadness rang through her system thinking what a waste the time spent apart had been. Too long without hearing Seiya's voice, their playful banter, and feeling her warmth.</p><p>She realized right then and there she couldn't bear it if Seiya left again.</p><hr/><p>The next morning the phone rang and when Usagi answered, she was surprised to hear Yaten's voice on the other end.</p><p>"Hey, Usagi. Can I talk to Seiya?"</p><p>"Yaten? Oh my gosh, how <em>are</em> you? How's Minako?" she gushed. "And Merry Christmas!"</p><p>"I'm good. She's good. Busy with the movie. Or TV show, I don't remember which."</p><p>"Can you put her on the line?"</p><p>"She's asleep. It's midnight here."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry! One minute." Usagi cupped her hand over the receiver. "Seiya! It's for you! It's Yaten!"</p><p>"Do I hear a baby in the background? Sheesh, Taiki wasn't kidding. Congrats, by the way. What I'd pay to watch Seiya change a diaper."</p><p>Usagi giggled. "Oh, she's doing a great job!"</p><p>"Ha! I bet she's just loving playing family with you."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Just watch out, Usagi. She still has a massive crush on you. Don't be surprised if-"</p><p>Seiya snatched the phone out of Usagi's hand before Yaten could finish, unaware of what was being said on the other line.</p><p>Usagi felt her face warm. She hurried away to the kitchen, too stunned to think straight.</p><p>"What's up, shortie?" she heard Seiya saying.</p><p>"Yesterday Taiki filled me in about this potential threat," Yaten told her. "But I wanted to hear it from you. What're your thoughts?"</p><p>Seiya glanced over her shoulder. Usagi was busy preparing Chibi-Usa's breakfast. She appeared a little out of it though, placing the baby cereal box in the fridge before shaking her head and placing back in the cupboard.</p><p>"It's just as Taiki probably said, we don't know anything yet. There may be another reason this villain-turned-good guy appeared again. It could be nothing at all."</p><p>"Seiya's that nonsense. It's suspicious as hell."</p><p>"Yeah, it is. But we don't know all the facts, Yaten. We don't know anything about the enemies the sailor guardians here have faced before Chaos."</p><p>"Well, we ought to get informed! I should talk to Minako tomorrow morning and make her tell me everything she knows. But she already said she doesn't know much. Apparently she was here in England fighting crime when this happened. She hadn't joined up with Sailor Moon and the others yet."</p><p>"I didn't know that," Seiya said honestly.</p><p>"Exactly. We're out of the loop. I don't like it."</p><p>"You're right, we're allies now. We should act more like it."</p><p>"Yeah," Yaten agreed. "As much as I didn't like this planet and the people from here when we arrived the first time, I don't feel that way anymore. We're on the same team."</p><p>"Oh, listen to you now. Does a certain blonde with a red bow have anything to do with your change of heart?" Seiya teased.</p><p>She could hear the irritation in the shortest Starlight's voice over the telephone. "Screw you, Seiya. We have a lot in common, you know? Our music and life as an idol, plus we're both sailor guardians. Besides, at least I have the guts to go for what I want."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Just that I know you, and I also know you're too afraid of ruining your friendship with Usagi to tell her you want more."</p><p>She was glad Usagi couldn't hear Yaten's side of the conversation. Seiya lowered her voice until it was barely audible. "In case you forgot, I already confessed before our final concert and got turned down."</p><p>"Yeah, but that was only because she had a boyfriend! And he turned out to be the jerk you always thought he was. Geez, Seiya you can be so dense! How do you not see this is your chance? You know she loved you back then. God, it was <em>so</em> obvious."</p><p>Seiya cleared her throat, not wanting to say anything that would catch Usagi's attention. "We're getting off subject."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever. I guess just keep me posted."</p><p>"Will do." Seiya realized a moment later Yaten had already hung up without saying goodbye. <em>Honestly, her manners worry me.</em></p><p>Seiya rounded the corner and joined Usagi at the table.</p><p>"That was quick," Usagi said, spooning a gob of rice cereal into Chibi-Usa's mouth.</p><p>"That's Yaten for you, right to the point."</p><p>"I noticed." Yaten's words rang through her head, <em>She still has a massive crush on you. </em>Was she being serious? How did she know that? Usagi gauged Seiya's actions, wondering if it was true. It felt self-centered to assume that just because someone was in love with her a long time ago, that they would still feel the same now.</p><p>"Bun Head," Seiya started, digging into her own bowl of oatmeal. "I think it would be helpful if you told me everything there is to know about Nephrite and any other enemies you've faced before we met."</p><p>"Okay," she said, distracted by Chibi-Usa's squirming in her high chair. She had managed to grab hold of the baby spoon and had gotten cereal all over her fingers, face, and bib.</p><p>"It's a long story, but I think that's a great idea. It will give you a feeling of the kind of enemies we've dealt with, plus you'll get to know me a little better too!"</p><p>Seiya's eyes twinkled. "I'd like that."</p><hr/><p>After breakfast, Usagi had Seiya assist Chibi-Usa in opening her Christmas presents from "Santa". Chibi-Usa delighted in pulling out red and green tissue paper and trying to stuff it in her drooling mouth. Usagi tossed it out of sight before she would start screaming.</p><p>"Ah, let's see what this one is, shall we?" Seiya pulled out a white stuffed animal from a gift bag. "Look, Chibi-Usa, it's a winged unicorn!"</p><p>Usagi frowned. "It's a Pegasus, Seiya! Geez."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure." Usagi sweatdropped. She realized Seiya wouldn't get the Helios reference. <em>I definitely need to fill her in!</em></p><p>Chibi-Usa babbled and reached her arms out for the stuffed animal. She plucked it from Seiya's grasp, stared at it for a moment, then brought it quickly to her mouth and slobbered all over the stuffed horn.</p><p>Usagi was sure to take a million pictures with her disposable camera of her daughter's first Christmas. She took one of Chibi-Usa opening every present in front of the mini faux Christmas tree.</p><p>"Can I get a picture of you opening my gift?" Seiya asked.</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>She handed over her camera and Seiya pulled a small present out from under the tree.</p><p>Usagi's face lit up. It was a rectangle-shaped box that took up her entire hand. The shimmering red wrapping paper and perfect silver bow made it look like it was out of a movie. She felt a little guilty ripping the beautiful wrapping off. When she popped the lid off, her breath caught.</p><p>Glistening in the morning light was a silver charm bracelet, delicately positioned on the type of foam only expensive jewelry came on. Each scharm alternated between pearls. In the center was a star charm and a moon charm, side by side.</p><p>Usagi delicately lifted the bracelet out of the box. She said nothing at first, just admired it in awe.</p><p>"Seiya..." she whispered. She felt a familiar tingle itch behind her nose and moisture spring to her eyes.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Seiya asked nervously. "You can return it if you don't."</p><p>Usagi shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's...it's beautiful. Thank you!"</p><p>Seiya exhaled. "You're welcome. Do you want me to put it on?"</p><p>She nodded and scooted close after checking on Chibi-Usa, who still trying to eat the stuffed animal. Usagi pushed the sleeve of her fleece snowman pajamas up, exposing her bare wrist.</p><p>While hooking the bracelet into place, Seiya wondered if Usagi felt the electric sparks flying when her hands brushed against hers.</p><p>"I love it," Usagi whispered, finding the bravery to make eye contact with her so close. Seiya's heavenly-deep blue eyes gazed into hers, and she was sure the Starlight could feel the tension the moment held too.</p><p>Usagi became aware of how smooth her skin was, as if it were airbrushed. She always noticed Seiya had long eyelashes, and she was so close, she could count them if she wanted.</p><p>Seiya's eyes drifted briefly to her lips, then to her eyes, so quick Usagi wasn't sure if she'd imagined it. With one hand hovering at her cheek, Seiya brushed a golden curl back, tucking it behind her ear. It sent a pleasant shudder through her body.</p><p><em>She still has a massive crush on you</em>, Yaten's words rang again through her head. Then she heard Rei's voice, <em>You're not with Mamoru, what's stopping you?</em></p><p>
  <em>What do I have to do to win you over, Bun Head?</em>
</p><p>Too much time had passed. Why else would Seiya be lingering and looking at her like that? She had to have felt this too.</p><p>Usagi looked straight into her eyes. Seiya appeared to be leaning in - or was it just her imagination? She waited in anticipation of feeling her lips for the very first time. Her heart thundered so fast, she felt like she might pass out.</p><p><em>Rrrrrrring!</em> The telephone cried out, fizzling the moment.</p><p>They looked to each other, suddenly realizing how close they'd gotten, and both turned pink in the face. Seiya backed up, allowing Usagi to scramble to her feet and race to the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" she replied, trying to swallow back her annoyance.</p><p>"Usagi?"</p><p>Her round eyes widened and she felt her mouth go dry. "Naru?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Monsters of the Past, Monsters of the Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By StrawberryMoonRose</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 11: Monsters of the Past, Monsters of the Present</p><hr/><p>"Everything okay, Naru?" Usagi clutched the telephone receiver so hard her knuckles turned white.</p><p>"Yes, everything's fine. I was just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas! I couldn't find your name in the phone book, so I called your mom and she gave me your number."</p><p>Usagi let out a big breath of air. "Oh, Merry Christmas to you too!" She was sure Naru had been looking under "Tsukino" when it would have been under "Chiba".</p><p>"Listen, Usagi. I was just thinking about yesterday. You were acting kind of strange, I wanted to be sure you're doing alright."</p><p>Usagi sweatdropped. "Oh! Sorry about that. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to be rude."</p><p>"That's alright, I forgive you. That's what friends are for! Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to get together soon? Maybe grab a coffee or something. Do you drink coffee?"</p><p>"No, but I'm up for a cappuccino or hot chocolate!"</p><p>"That's perfect! There's this great little cafe that has the best scones."</p><p>"Did you say <em>scones</em>?"</p><p>Naru's laugh was light and airy. "Yep! Say, are you free tomorrow morning? I've got some time off work this week."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Sounds great, meet me at nine at The Coffee Goat? It's across the street from my mom's jewelry shop."</p><p>"Yes, I'll see you then, Naru!"</p><p>"Great! Bye, Usagi."</p><p>Usagi returned to the living room. Her eyes fell to Seiya, who'd moved to the couch and was bouncing Chibi-Usa on her lap. She flashed back to where they were before being interrupted, and felt the butterflies return to her stomach.</p><p>"It was Naru? She okay?"</p><p>Usagi nodded, holding her own arm against her body awkwardly. "Um, yeah. She invited me to get coffee with her tomorrow morning."</p><p>"That's great. Maybe she'll offer you some new information about Nephrite."</p><p>"Yeah..." Usagi lowered herself into the recliner near the couch. "Of course I'm going to keep my ears open, but part of me just wants to catch up, you know? I feel so bad, she was my best friend in eighth grade, and when I became a sailor guardian and began hanging out with the others, I kind of ditched her. I didn't even know she went to a different high school. I thought we just got in different classes."</p><p>"It wasn't on purpose, so don't beat yourself up about it."</p><p>"I just want to make it up to her. She says she has time off work, but I don't even know where she works or if she went to college or anything!"</p><p>"This will be good for you then." Chibi-Usa started fussing in Seiya's arms, turning her head to her chest and pulling on her shirt. "Looks like someone's hungry." Seiya smiled and passed her to Usagi.</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, Bun Head, there were a lot of people I grew apart from when I became a Sailor Starlight. Taiki and Yaten too."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that, Seiya. Will you tell me how you became a sailor guardian?" Usagi asked, relaxed in the recliner. With it being Chibi-Usa's snack time and soon-to-be nap time, she would have a good hour or two to spare just holding her.</p><p>"Sure, but some other time. I'd like to hear your story first. It's more valuable, considering the situation."</p><p>She sighed. "I suppose you're right." Usagi stared out the window, watching heavy clumps of snow float from the white sky. "I don't even know where to start."</p><p>"Start from the beginning. I want to hear it all."</p><p>"You're in for a long story. Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes." Seiya laid on her stomach on the couch, her hand under her chin. She cocked her head and grinned. "Tell me everything."</p><p>So she did.</p><p>Usagi started with meeting Luna, and how she couldn't stop crying when she fought her first youma. She watched Seiya's expression as she told her how Tuxedo Mask showed up and saved her, but if she felt any jealousy or annoyance, she hid it well.</p><p>She told her about Ami and Rei becoming sailor guardians too, then mentioned every detail she could recall about Nephrite. How he tried a different approach to stealing energy than Jadeite by focusing on one person at a time. How he impersonated Tuxedo Mask, and how fraught she was discovering Naru was in love with him, and how Naru tried to help him find the legendary silver crystal. The crystal that currently was tucked away in her broach.</p><p>"He found out my identity, but he never did tell anyone before he died," she explained.</p><p>"That makes me nervous he knows who you are," Seiya said, frowning. "It would be easy to find you if he truly wanted."</p><p>Usagi nodded and hugged her daughter closer. She went on to explain who Zoicite was, and how his three minions kidnapped Naru and held her hostage. Seiya listened intently about how Nephrite rescued her, and when Zoicite's minions came after them, he pushed Naru out of the way and got stuck by their attack.</p><p>"When we showed up, it was too late." Usagi felt her voice choke up a bit. "It was the saddest thing I had ever seen in my life. I remember him stroking her face as he started to disappear, and that was the moment I knew that Naru was right - Nephrite was a good guy. Maybe not up until his final hours, but he was."</p><p>She explained that Naru carried the torn up pajama cloth she used to bandage up his arm around for a long time. She said Naru was never really the same after the whole incident, but over the next few years, time turned flames to embers and she went out with Umino, and they seemed to be a happy couple.</p><p>"Part of me wonders if she ever truly got over Nephrite," Usagi admitted. "She was young, and so in love."</p><p>"That's a really traumatic thing to happen to a middle schooler," Seiya said quietly.</p><p>Usagi looked down and realized Chibi-Usa had fallen asleep. She shifted her daughter into a more comfortable sleeping position.</p><p>"So what happened next?" Seiya pressed.</p><p>"You really want to hear it all?"</p><p>The Starlight nodded, so Usagi continued. She told her about Makoto moving to their school and Sailor V revealing herself as Sailor Venus. Usagi explained their past lives, the reincarnation, and defeating Queen Beryl. How after that they lost their memories, only to be re-awoken.</p><p>From Ali and En to the Black Moon, Crystal Tokyo and five-year-old Chibi-Usa falling out of the sky, she told Seiya everything. To Uranus and Neptune, Hotaru and the heart crystals and talismans. To the Dead Moon circus and Queen Nehelania, and how it was Sailor Galaxia who brought Nehelania back from the mirror, solely to awaken Sailor Saturn, just to steal her star seed.</p><p>Seiya listened politely, her almond-shaped blue eyes reacting accordingly as she told her every detail, every battle, every betrayal.</p><p>The shock was evident on her face while Usagi explained meeting her future self, and she knew it all seemed silly now, because it was all gone. That version of herself no longer existed. But it didn't bother Usagi talking about it as much as she thought it would.</p><p>Seiya cursed when she found out Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna planned on killing Hotaru in fear she'd awaken and end the world.</p><p>When Usagi told her about Helios, how Chibi-Usa would spend nights talking to Pegasus, Seiya smiled at the stuffed animal on the living room floor amongst the multitude of toys she'd opened earlier.</p><p>"And that's when Sailor Iron Mouse showed up on the movie set and I met you three for the first time," Usagi said, feeling a little out of breath. She'd been talking for the past hour and a half, and was on her second glass of water. "You know the rest," she added.</p><p>"Wow," Seiya said, sitting up. "You've been through so much."</p><p>"It's a lot to take it, huh?" She giggled. "I warned you, Seiya."</p><p>Seiya just gazed at Chibi-Usa, asleep peacefully on Usagi's chest. The side profile of her chubby baby cheeks and unruly pink curls was adorable.</p><p>"You look at her and see her older self sometimes?" Seiya asked.</p><p>"More often than I'd like," Usagi admitted. "But I'm trying to enjoy these days because everyone says how fast they go. But honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm not cut out for this, and I can't wait for her to grow up. I miss that little bratty kid she used to be. That and I just want to sleep through the night, you know? Not have to lug around so much baby gear and panic every time she starts crying in public."</p><p>"I understand," Seiya said, pulling on a loose thread of the blanket in her lap.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you to tears with my life story."</p><p>Seiya gave a quizzical look. "Of course not. Everything about you is interesting, Bun Head. I feel closer to you than ever now that you've shared your past with me."</p><p>Usagi pinkened. She fingered her new charm bracelet on her wrist. "Um, so is there anything you want to do today?" She changed the subject. "I'd hate to just sit around on Christmas Day."</p><p>"I don't mind," Seiya said. "But at some point, I do need to go shopping, I could use some more clothes. I'm not sure how long you plan on putting up with me here - and on a side note, please do tell me if I'm overstaying my welcome."</p><p><em>I don't want you to ever leave,</em> she thought. "You're always welcome here, Seiya," she said instead. "I want you to know that."</p><p>"Thanks, Bun Head. And with this weird situation with your friend, I don't want to leave you right now."</p><p>Usagi lowered her head shyly. "Um, do you want to go shopping this afternoon? Most places are still open on Christmas. Plus there's a mall I love that has the best homemade cookies and holiday lights!"</p><p>Seiya chuckled. "Sure. I'm up for anything, as long as I'm with you."</p><p>Usagi felt her face warm. She turned her focus to Chibi-Usa, and tried but failed to ignore Seiya's blatant gaze. She could see the Starlight smiling out of the corner of her eye, surely enjoying the way a simple comment could make her so flustered.</p><hr/><p>"I think...I've got plenty...to wear now, Bun Head," Seiya said while balancing two shoe boxes and four jumbo shopping bags. They'd been at it for the past three hours at a mall in the heart of Tokyo's shopping district, only stopping to eat lunch. Seiya had seriously overestimated the stamina the endeavor would require.</p><p>"Are you sure? I'm still up for more shopping if you can handle it!"</p><p>Seiya sweatdropped and collapsed onto a bench outside a cutesy clothing shop Usagi had just whipped through like a cyclone. Even though this was a trip to get Seiya clothing, she was pretty sure Usagi had bought just as much for herself. The moon princess had tried on everything while Seiya wore Chibi-Usa in the baby wrap and walked around the store, silently begging her not to cry. Thankfully she cooperated, but Seiya was starting to recognize the whine in Chiba-Usa's voice meant it was almost nap time.</p><p>"Trust me, I'm sure," the Starlight said, massaging her own shoulder and flicking her sore wrist from carrying around all their bags.</p><p>"Let's take a break before we get cookies and head home!" Usagi pulled her daughter out of the baby-wrap contraption Seiya wore.</p><p>"Oof, somebody's got a stinky diaper!" Usagi plugged her nose and reached for the diaper bag. "I'll be right back!"</p><p>Seiya waved as the blonde flitted away to the nearest restroom. She gazed out at the shopping mall, which wasn't too busy for two o'clock in the afternoon. She recognized one of their lead singles playing over the speakers and it made her smile for nostalgia's sake.</p><p>
  <em>"If we had only met earlier</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I can use is that excuse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the distance where the moonlight doesn't reach</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I want to take you away there"</em>
</p><p>Seiya noticed a twenty-something girl staring in her direction, so she pulled her winter hat down and pushed up her fake glasses. Usagi insisted she buy them earlier that afternoon. '<em>You look cute in glasses!'</em> she'd said.</p><p>The girl looked away and continued on. Seiya exhaled. <em>If we do stay here permanently, maybe we should reband the Three Lights after all. We've got plenty of money in our bank account for now, but what about a few years from now? I'd like to be able to support her, so she wouldn't need Mamoru's help anymore.</em></p><p>She glanced over her shoulder. The bench she sat on overlooked the first level of the mall behind her. The giant fountain in the center burbled peacefully below. Seiya people-watched shoppers below, breathing in the scent of chicken lo mein from the food court.</p><p><em>What am I thinking, as if she'd ask me to stay? I shouldn't get ahead of myself. This morning...it was probably all in my head. She wasn't really going to let me kiss her, was she? Because if she was, then that means maybe she </em>does<em> feel the same... </em></p><p><em>Yaten's right. I </em>am<em> a coward. I don't want to ruin what we have now and make everything awkward if she rejects me again. Even though I'm sure she suspects my feelings for her have not changed at all...</em></p><p>Seiya turned back, expecting Usagi to return at any moment. <em>We always said no more secrets. I should just tell her. I mean, what do I have to lose? </em></p><p>Usagi's trademark hairstyle was easy to spot as she strolled back with Chibi-Usa hooked on one hip, diaper bag slung over her shoulder.</p><p>Seiya stood and waved.</p><p>Usagi froze. Her complexion paled and instantly Chibi-Usa let out an ear-piercing cry. Usagi's round eyes enlarged and her mouth popped open.</p><p>"Seiya!" she screamed. "Behind you-!"</p><p>The Starlight frowned, then just as she began to turn, felt a strong grip pull her into a headlock.</p><p>Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and she clawed at the arm, gasping for air. Whoever it was, they were strong, stronger than she was . They dragged her back and she lost her footing.</p><p><em>Slam! </em>Seiya's back hit the glass railing the bench was against. She sucked in a sharp breath of air as pain zipped through her spine. She opened to her eyes to find the face of a monster snarling back at her.</p><p>The human-like creature had yellow, bloodshot eyes and a naked, mould-caked body. It was unlike anything Seiya had ever seen before, almost seven feet tall, shivering and oozing a green gas from its pores that made her choke back a gag.</p><p>A pair of razor-sharp nails clawed her collar, tearing through her jacket and t-shirt, and instantly drawing blood and a sharp cry from her lips. The creature picked her up by her collar, and her feet hovered off the ground.</p><p>Seiya thrust her hand into her coat pocket, scrambling for her transformation brooch. Her fingers brushed against the feathers, but before she could grasp it, she was heaved against the railing so hard, the glass cracked into a spiderweb formation.</p><p><em>"Seiya!" </em>Usagi screamed.</p><p>But it was too late. The glass railing shattered and both the monster and Seiya fell in a tumbling heap to the story below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By StrawberryMoonRose</p><p>I wasn't aware of how many cliffhangers I do until you guys pointed it out! Haha. It's not intentional, but now I notice I do them more often than not. I thought about why, and I'm going to blame R.L. Stine. I read every one of his <em>Fear Street </em>and<em> Goosebumps</em> books in elementary school, and there are 300+ of them! He ended nearly every chapter on a cliffhanger and I think I subconsciously took that in. I mean, all of your life experiences go into your writing, especially what you read. Well, that's my theory anyway.</p><p>And...onto the action!</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 12: Not You Again</p><hr/><p>Shards of glass rained down, slicing her skin as she flew through the air.</p><p>Seiya tried to twist out from under the monster's grasp, but it happened so fast. One second she was falling, bracing herself for landing on the hard floor below, the next she was underwater, until she hit the bottom of the mall's fountain so hard, she was sure she was going to lose consciousness.</p><p>She'd hit her head, that much she was certain of. And for a moment, she stared up through the blurry water, sure she could hear Usagi screaming her name.</p><p>Then she remembered the monster - thrashing around in the fountain as well, gashing her with its long, yellowed fingernails as it searched for her blindly.</p><p>After a deep slash to her stomach, Seiya cried out, bubbles escaping her open mouth, and angrily fought to break the surface. When she did, her bangs slicked into her eyes, and she felt little prickles of pain all over her body and she knew there were shards of glass in the water too.</p><p>The fountain wasn't deep, but deep enough to break her fall. When she tried to scramble out of it, she caught a glimpse of the monster, who spotted her too and lunged.</p><p>Meanwhile, Usagi watched in horror from the second story ledge as the scene unfolded.  She flipped open her watch communicator and jammed the call button.</p><p>"Usagi? What's wrong?" came Luna's voice.</p><p>"Luna! Call the others! Call anyone! Seiya's being attacked by a youma! Sakura Mall! Hurry! She's hurt!"</p><p>"On it!"</p><p>"Luna, what do I <em>do</em>?" Usagi wailed, hugging Chibi-Usa close to her shaking body. The pink-haired baby cried at the top of her lungs. All around them, chaos had broken loose. People saw the attack and were scrambling to flee the scene.</p><p>"Hang in there, Usagi! Help is on the way!"</p><p>"But I-I can't transform! Not with Chibi-Usa!" Usagi sprinted towards the escalator, desperate to help Seiya somehow.</p><p>"Makoto's close by, Usagi! Try and hang in a couple more minutes!"</p><p>"I can't lose her!" Usagi cried through blurry eyes. "I can't lose her too, Luna!"</p><p>Usagi dashed down the escalator stairs, nearly tripping. She ran at the fountain, fighting her way through the crowd of screaming people coming at her.</p><p>Seiya was in too much pain to evade the monster's next attack, though she tried. Its fingernails slashed the air, just missing her face by mere inches. She lunged again and managed to slip a leg over the fountain's edge and roll to the ground. She cried out as her side hit the floor in excruciating pain. </p><p>"Seiya! Hang in there!" Usagi shouted, unable to see what was going on through the civilians she elbowed out of the way. She wasn't sure what her plan was other than to create a distraction and buy the Starlight a chance to escape.</p><p><em>Why is it just targeting Seiya?</em> She thought, her heart hammering in her ears. <em>There are so many people here, but it's paying no attention to them!</em></p><p>Seiya crawled to her feet and tried to run, but when she instantly fell to her knees, she knew she had broken something. Her voice rang out, and for an instant, she was too terrified to look back because she knew the youma was going to strike again, and she couldn't evade it.</p><p>
  <em>"Silent Wall!"</em>
</p><p>A purple forcefield blocked the attack as Sailor Saturn appeared between Seiya and the monster.</p><p>Seiya watched as the sailor guardian, who was much older than she remembered, shielded her.</p><p>A pair of arms hooked under her and Seiya felt herself being drug away to safety. Losing consciousness, she caught glimpses of curly, ocean-teal hair blurring her vision. The last thing she saw was Usagi's terrified face, rushing towards them and Sailor Uranus holding her back, shouting that it was too dangerous with Chibi-Usa. Even in a dream-like state, Seiya felt a surge of jealousy ring through her system when Uranus wrapped her arms around Usagi in a protective stance.</p><p><em>"Silence Glaive Surprise!" </em>were the last words she heard before she passed out.</p><hr/><p>When Seiya opened her eyes, she was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling pattern. The air was stale and smelled like disinfectant.</p><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. </em>She glanced over and saw a heart rate monitor and noticed the IV in her left wrist.</p><p><em>Great. </em>She thought. <em>Just great.</em></p><p>"Seiya? Are you awake?" Came a high-pitched voice.</p><p>Seiya looked the other way and there was Usagi, sitting on an uncomfortable-looking, outdated fabric chair. When she made eye contact, the moon princess rushed to her side.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said. "I felt so helpless, I couldn't do anything with Chibi-Usa! Seiya, I feel awful, this is all my fault. I'm the one who suggested going out today, I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"Whoa, slow down, Bun Head." Seiya forced a smile and touched one of her frazzled hair buns.  When Usagi looked up, Seiya stroked her face and a tender moment passed.  She could see how worried Usagi was, and it made her heart swell that she was cared about so deeply.</p><p>"I'm fine,” she said. “But what happened to the monster?  Is Chibi-Usa okay?”</p><p>"Yes, she’s alright.  And Saturn destroyed it. Neptune got you to safety. Then Jupiter showed up and she and Uranus helped get you to the hospital. I've been waiting the last hour for you to wake up."</p><p>"Uranus helped me?" Seiya frowned. "You sure?"</p><p>"Of course she did, she was worried about you.”</p><p>"I'm finding a hard time believing that," Seiya muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Taiki was here for a long time too, but I don't know where she went. She was talking to Ami last time I saw her. Anyway, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Fine. It wasn't that bad," she lied, flexing an arm. With each breath she took, pain seared through her chest. The cuts on her neck and stomach burned, and she could feel even beneath the bandages and gauze that they were deep. Seiya tugged on her thin hospital gown, trying to cover up the bandages on her neck.</p><p>Usagi gave her a skeptical look. "You don't have to pretend. I was there, Seiya. I saw you get pushed from the second level through that glass. If the others hadn't shown up..."</p><p>"Well, I didn't ask to be rescued," Seiya grumbled. "And especially not by <em>her.</em>"</p><p>Usagi ignored the jab at Haruka, knowing all too well the reason they butted heads was probably because they were so similar. She didn't dare say that though.</p><p>"I'm glad they showed up, because now I realize just why I had so many protectors in Crystal Tokyo - because I was a mother then too."</p><p>Seiya's features softened. "I'm just glad you and Chibi-Usa are safe." She glanced around. "Speaking of, where is she?"</p><p>"Hotaru is watching her in the lobby."</p><p>"I hardly recognized her at first. She's the age we were back then, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, seventeen."</p><p>"How did we get so old, Bun Head?"</p><p>Usagi frowned. "Twenty-three is not old."</p><p>"Twenty-three and a half," Seiya corrected teasingly. "And you're older."</p><p>"No, I'm not!"</p><p>"Pretty sure you are. June 30th, right?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"You don't know my birthday, do you?"</p><p>Usagi sweatdropped. "Um... Hold on it's slipping my mind."</p><p>Seiya laughed, then regretted it when her wounds flared. "It's July 30th," she said. "You're a month older than me, Bun Head. But now that I think of it, I think Taiki once said a revolution on our planet is different than Earth's year around the sun."</p><p>"Yeah, well either way, you better respect your elders!"</p><p>They both laughed. Seiya played with a loose strand of golden hair from Usagi's pigtails.  She wasn’t sure which one of them was more of a mess.  "This can't happen again," the Starlight said, tone turning serious.</p><p>"I know. I couldn't protect you." Usagi's eyes fell to Seiya's fingers twirling her hair.</p><p>"You have it backwards. I'm talking about you and your daughter's safety. It was <em>my</em> job to protect <em>you</em>."</p><p>Usagi looked at her incredulously. "Seiya, that monster paid no attention to me. Or anyone else. It was only after you for some reason."</p><p>"It could've been a coincidence. I may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. When it appeared, I probably was the first thing it saw, so I became the target."</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose that could be." Usagi chewed on her thumbnail. "The monsters we've dealt with in the past are usually under someone else's order. Sometimes they're regular people turned into monsters, sometimes they just are monsters."</p><p>"What about Nephrite?"</p><p>Usagi met her eyes. "What about him?"</p><p>"What kind of monsters did he summon?"</p><p>A moment of realization settled over her. "He didn't turn people into phages or anything, he used real monsters," she said slowly.</p><p>"Just like the one we saw today?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Seiya exhaled. "Okay. Well, I think it's safe to note that. It's too early to jump to any conclusions though."</p><p>"You're right..."</p><p>Just then, there was a soft knock on the door and Ami poked her head in.</p><p>"Oh, Seiya! You're awake," she said, entering. The blue-haired woman hugged a clipboard to her chest and wore a warm smile.  Her white doctor's coat swished around her knees.</p><p>"How are you feeling? On a scale of one to ten for pain?" Ami asked, pushing her glasses to her nose.</p><p>"Three," she fibbed.</p><p>"Good, good. That was quite an afternoon, huh?"</p><p>"We're so lucky you were working today, Ami," Usagi piped up. "Even though it's Christmas."</p><p>"I don't mind, it's my job. Besides, Taiki and I celebrated last night."</p><p>Seiya quirked a brow. "Oh, is that so?" she mused.</p><p>Ami blushed, realizing she had said too much and fumbled for the stethoscope around her neck.</p><p>"Seiya, I'm just going to check your lungs," she said quickly, stepping close to the hospital bed. Usagi backed out of the way.</p><p>"I'll have you lean forward and take a couple deep breaths." She helped the Starlight into a sitting position and slid the stethoscope down her gown. The cold metal device against her back made her shiver, but she obliged.</p><p>After a few moments, Ami nodded and scribbled something on her clipboard. "Sounds good," she said.</p><p>"So? Can I leave then?"</p><p>Ami pursed her lips. "Well, the x-rays came back fine, but you have a couple bruised ribs. Take an over the counter pain reliever as needed and apply a cold press for fifteen minutes at a time. After a few days you can switch to a heating pad. The injuries on your sternum and abdomen didn't require stitches, but it's important that you take it easy the next few days. I'm sending you with an antibiotic cream. Apply it twice a day and bandage it." Ami turned to Usagi. "You may need to help her with the gauze, Usagi. It's going to be difficult to twist for a few weeks."</p><p>"Got it," she said diligently.</p><p>Seiya met Usagi's gaze and winked. "Bun Head will take great care of me, Dr. Mizuno. She always does."</p><p>Usagi flushed and turned her head away in a huff.</p><p>Ami chuckled. "Please, just call me Ami."</p><p>"So, Dr. Ami, I'm good to go, then?" Seiya asked again.</p><p>"Yes. One of the nurses will come in and go over some release information with you. Be sure to stop at the pharmacy on the lower level before heading out." Ami looked back over her shoulder before lowering her voice. "And keep me updated on this new enemy, okay?"</p><p>They both nodded.</p><p>"Of course," Usagi told her.</p><p>Ami slipped her glasses up into her hair. "Alright then. Seiya, I'll be calling in a couple days to make sure you're doing alright. Otherwise, stay safe and you two have a Merry Christmas."</p><hr/><p>After collecting Seiya's medicine on the main floor, they headed to the lobby where Hotaru sat with Chibi-Usa on her lap. She babbled and drooled, while waving around a colorful toy with one hand and yanking on a fistful of sleek blackish-purple hair in the other.</p><p>"Ow, Chibi-Usa! C'mon, that's not a toy..." Hotaru struggled to unwrap the baby's sticky fingers from her short locks.</p><p>Usagi smiled as they approached, eager to scoop up her daughter and snuggle her close.</p><p>Seiya had insisted she didn't need help walking, but when Usagi offered an arm anyway, she was relieved Seiya took it.</p><p>"Look, there's mama!" Hotaru stood and passed Chiba-Usa off to Usagi.</p><p>"Hello there, Chibi-Usa! Were you a good girl for your BFF?"</p><p>Hotaru smiled, though it seemed somewhat sad. "Yes, she was," she replied.</p><p>"We'd better get you home, it's almost supper time!" Usagi booped her daughter's nose. "Then bathtime, and then bedtime!"</p><p>"Speaking of going home," a husky voice interrupted. Haruka and Michiru appeared, holding steaming styrofoam cups of coffee. The bitter scent bombarded their noses.</p><p>"I think it's best if we take turns staying with you, Kitten," Haruka continued. Her emerald-green eyes gleamed as they flicked to Seiya.</p><p>Usagi blinked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Michiru stepped forward.  Her fingernails were polished into perfect, oval French tips around her drink. "With you caring for Chibi-Usa and Seiya injured, you two are essentially defenseless."</p><p>Usagi chewed on the inside of her lip. They had a point. There was no saying when or where another attack could come from. It had been terrifying watching Seiya helplessly, and if a monster came after her and Chibi-Usa, she wasn't sure how to keep her daughter safe while simultaneously transforming and fighting.</p><p>"The current circumstances are unique," Michiru added. "Ever since Chibi-Usa was born, we've been worried about your safety.  Without Mamoru around and your friends so spread out, it's been risky."</p><p>"We're lucky we've made it this long without a threat," Haruka said. "This was never an issue in the original timeline, as we would have sacrificed our personal lives to protect you around the clock."</p><p>Usagi hugged Chibi-Usa close and felt Seiya, who was still using her arm for support, give her a squeeze.</p><p>"You're right, this future isn't Crystal Tokyo anymore," Usagi said. "And things are different now. So we'll deal. Until Seiya gets better, I'll have Ami or Mako come stay with me just in case. But after that, Seiya can protect me just fine."</p><p>"Like today?" Haruka muttered.</p><p>Seiya's blue eyes flicked up. "Excuse me?" she snapped, temper flaring.</p><p>Hotaru quickly interrupted. "We don't mean to offend you, Princess. Please just see this as a precaution. We want you all safe." Her amethyst eyes floated to Chibi-Usa, who was cooing in her direction.</p><p>"Of course," Usagi said gently.</p><p>"I'm glad you see it our way for once," said Haruka. "So I'll be taking the first watch. You ready to go?"</p><p>Seiya's volume increased. "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>Haruka narrowed her eyes and took a step close. "You heard me. Whether you like it or not, <em>we're</em> her guardians. We're doing our job."</p><p>Seiya didn't falter. She raised her eyes to meet the taller woman's, challengingly. "Taiki can just as well stay with us," she countered. "Or as Bun Head suggested, Makoto or Ami."</p><p>"I'm staying with her tonight," Haruka repeated. "Why's that a problem, <em>Seiya</em>?"</p><p>Seiya scowled, holding her stare until the dirty-blonde broke contact and stepped by, intentionally brushing into her shoulder.</p><p>"No problem at all," Seiya muttered and reluctantly turned to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Well, This Shall Be Interesting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 13: Well, This Shall Be Interesting</p><hr/><p>The train ride home was awkward, but not as awkward as the moment they stepped into Usagi's apartment.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's her bedtime soon," Usagi managed over Chibi-Usa's ear-piercing screams. The baby had cried most of the way home, and Usagi looked exhausted. What started as a day of opening Christmas gifts ended in a hospital visit, and she didn't blame her daughter one bit for being cranky. "I'm going to give her a bath. Help yourself to whatever for supper."</p><p>"Don't worry about us, Kitten," said Haruka. She stepped close and slipped Usagi's earmuffs off. The blonde's bangs stood up from static electricity so Haruka combed them into place with her fingers. "You two just go take a warm bath."</p><p>Seiya bristled at the casual gesture. She sucked in a breath of air to mask the pain as she set their shopping bags on the table.</p><p>"Seiya, do you need help with anything?" Usagi turned to her.</p><p>"I'm fine. Should probably change my bandages soon, but I can manage."</p><p>"You sure? I'm supposed to help." Usagi's warm eyes, filled with concern, made her heart swell.</p><p>"I'm sure she's got it," Haruka cut in. She shifted her weight and crossed her arms.</p><p>Seiya resisted the urge to frown. "I'll be back to normal in a few days," she said confidently. "Don't worry about me, Bun Head."</p><p>Usagi smiled, then disappeared into the bathroom down the hall. As soon as she shut the door, Chibi-Usa's crying was muted. The sound of water drummed against the tub.</p><p>Seiya decided right then she would try her best to ignore Haruka's presence. It was only temporary, after all. Tomorrow night it would be somebody else's turn to stand guard. And once she was healed, it would just be her and Usagi again.</p><p>Seiya took her plastic bag from the hospital to the living room and dumped out its contents on the coffee table, setting the ointment and gauze tape aside. She slipped her baggy t-shirt off over her head and began unwrapping the bandage around her midsection with care.</p><p>Haruka entered, tossing a green apple in the air, catching it, then tossing it again. Her eyes landed on Seiya, who was wearing only a bandeau bra from the waist up and her pants partially unzipped.</p><p>"Do you have to do that out here?" She took a juicy bite of her apple, and stared, or rather scowled, judgingly.</p><p>Seiya smirked, not bothering to look up. "Oh, my apologies if I'm turning you on."</p><p>"You've gotta be joking," Haruka scoffed. "But really, just make yourself at home much? She could walk out here at any moment, you know."</p><p>"So? I don't mind." Seiya peeled off the pad of gauze, noticing it was a little bloody with a tinge of pus. She applied ointment on a fresh bandage and gently pressed it against the scrapes that started under her ribs and ended just above her pubic bone.</p><p>"You haven't changed."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"You still want her. It's obvious. Maybe not to her, but to everyone else."</p><p>Seiya shrugged, focusing on pinning down the gauze and wrapping it around her waist without the end slipping out of her grasp. The pain of twisting caught her breath, and she realized why Ami suggested Usagi help.</p><p>"Don't think you have a chance just because Mamoru's out of the picture," Haruka continued in a low voice. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure the bathroom door was still shut.</p><p>"I'd say I have as good of a chance as any." Seiya met her eyes sharply. They stared at each other for a long moment. Seiya could practically feel the electricity snapping off the air, just as it had when they met and shook hands.</p><p>"Why are you here anyway?" Haruka asked.</p><p>"We're visiting."</p><p>"Why come back now?"</p><p>"Why not? We would've come back sooner, but it took a long time to rebuild our world and train new guardians."</p><p>"So you think you can stay here? Just because your Princess is looked after?"</p><p>"We can if we want." Seiya's lip twitched up at the corner. "But I have a feeling you wouldn't care for that, huh?"</p><p>Haruka bent to Seiya's level so their faces were just six inches apart. "I find it real convenient how we haven't had a threat since Chaos, almost a decade ago. But then you three show up and suddenly a new enemy appears too."</p><p>Seiya jumped to her feet, ignoring the searing pain. "What the hell does that mean?"</p><p>"It means you may think I'm here to protect you since you're injured, but I'm here to protect <em>her</em>. From any potential threats."</p><p>"Including me?" Seiya finished, jaw clenching. "It's disappointing you can't trust us just because we're from another star system. I thought after the war with Galaxia things changed, but I guess I was wrong. Is that why you never saw us off on the rooftop? We never did hear an apology, you know, seeing how we were the ones who stuck by her side til the very end."</p><p>Haruka said nothing, just held her unshakable gaze.</p><p>The bathroom door eased open and Usagi stepped out in a towel with Chibi-Usa glued to her hip. A baby towel with a bunny hood rested over her wet pink hair and wrapped around her tiny, chubby body.</p><p>"What's going on?" Usagi asked tentatively. "I thought I heard yelling..."</p><p>Haruka stepped away and took a crunchy bite of her apple, finishing it off.</p><p>"Nothing, Bun Head, we're just talking," Seiya replied, keeping her voice even.</p><p>"I see..." Usagi took in the sight of Seiya's bare shoulders, tanned skin, and cleavage before hugging her towel tighter, as if suddenly realizing that was all she was wearing, and scurrying off to her bedroom.</p><p>Noticing the way Usagi looked at the Starlight, Haruka picked up Seiya's top and threw it in her face as she walked away.</p><p>"Put on a fucking shirt," she muttered.</p><hr/><p>"We sure are getting a lot of snow," Usagi said, slurping up her bowl of instant ramen noisily.</p><p>She and Seiya sat at the kitchen table eating a quick supper while Haruka watched the news in the living room. It was late and Chibi-Usa was fast asleep for the night in her crib.</p><p>"This is unusual for Tokyo?" Seiya asked.</p><p>Usagi nodded. The weather woman's voice trickled in from the other room.</p><p>
  <em>"The snow is wreaking havoc across Tokyo and other regions of Japan. As if it wasn't strange enough, a mysterious purple lightning has been spotted in Osaka, right in the midst of what meteorologists are calling the 'The Blizzard of the Decade'.</em>
</p><p>A male reporter chimed in,<em> "Yes, Nakamura, it is very odd. Considering Tokyo only sees one to two days of light snow in a year, the Japanese citizens are in for a shock, as driving conditions are poor and visibility are predicted to be low all this week."</em></p><p>
  <em>"We urge everyone to stay home if possible," the weather woman chimed in, "as reports of power outages have already been reported in the Kyoto area."</em>
</p><p>Usagi swallowed her noodles. "That's where Rei's at. Did anyone tell her what happened today? That Seiya was attacked?"</p><p>Haruka appeared in the dining room, which was really just a table pushed near the kitchen bar. Usagi's already-small apartment was starting to feel even tinier with an additional guest. "The others are all aware," she said. "Including Minako in London."</p><p>"And Yaten," Seiya muttered, knowing too well Haruka refused to acknowledge any of them as their allies.</p><p>"Did you tell Mamo? He could be in danger too," Usagi said. "With none of us in touch with him anymore..."</p><p>Haruka hesitated. "I guess you didn't hear."</p><p>"Hear what?"</p><p>Haruka took a breath. "Setsuna got accepted for the same study-abroad program at Harvard as Mamoru. She's a year away from completing her biochemistry degree and moved to Cambridge a couple weeks ago. The next semester starts soon."</p><p>"Oh, okay," Usagi said blankly. "That's good for her."</p><p>"Why's that a problem?" Seiya raised her bowl of ramen to her lips.</p><p>"She's living with Mamoru." Haruka pursed her lips, as if she didn't agree with her crony's decision.</p><p>"Well that makes sense," Usagi said. "There probably aren't a lot of Japanese-speaking people over there, and it's more comfortable to live with someone you know."</p><p>"Oh, Kitten, you're so pure." Haruka smiled and patted her hair. Seiya narrowed her eyes, feeling territorial. Though she knew Usagi was not hers, it still drove her nuts to see anyone else touching her so casually.</p><p>"I don't get it," Usagi admitted. "Are you implying Setsuna and Mamo are dating? Because that doesn't really surprise me."</p><p>Haruka's eyebrows shot up. "Really? How did you know?"</p><p>Usagi shrugged. "Crystal Tokyo may not exist anymore, but the memories still do for her. Watching over Endymion for all those centuries, and the way she's always spoken to him, it's obvious she's in love with him." Usagi stood and gathered her empty bowl and chopsticks. "You know, I hope Mamo returns her feelings. They'd make a great couple."</p><p>Haruka watched her carry her dirty dishes to the kitchen speechlessly. After she collected herself, she smiled and shook her head. "Wow, someone sure has matured," she said.</p><p>Seiya quirked one brow. "You guys really underestimate her, you know."</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you."</p><p>An irritation mark popped up on her forehead, but Seiya held her tongue.</p><p>Haruka followed Usagi into the kitchen. She propped an arm against a cupboard. "You really okay with that? If they're a couple?"</p><p>"I am," Usagi said honestly as she rinsed her bowl. "Like I've said, I'm fine with how everything turned out. I mean, sure it sucks raising Chibi-Usa on my own, but the first year is hard for all new parents. I'm not any different, I'm just an ordinary girl now. Or woman, I guess. Honestly, I'm relieved I don't have the pressure of ruling a kingdom on my shoulders anymore. I can focus on what I've always wanted to be; a homemaker and mother."</p><p>"I gotta hand it to you, you're handling this all better than we would have anticipated," Haruka said. "Part of me still hasn't accepted it myself..."</p><p>"And you're doing an amazing job," Seiya added, entering the kitchen. She set her bowl in the sink and flitted to Usagi's other side to help her dry.</p><p>Usagi blushed. "Thanks, Seiya," she said quietly.</p><p>"Of course." Seiya twisted to place a bowl in the cupboard and winced. Clutching her side, she sucked in a rigid breath of air.</p><p>"You okay?" Usagi asked, panicky.</p><p>She nodded and gave a thumbs up.</p><p>Haruka cleared her throat. "Say, you don't happen to have an inflatable mattress or anything do you? Just wondering where I should crash later."</p><p>"Oh, no I don't, sorry. There's a sleeping bag in the closet, I think. Oh wait, I lent it to Minako last summer, and now that I think of it, I'm not sure she ever returned it..."</p><p>"No problem," Seiya said. "Our lovely guest can have the couch."</p><p>"That's nice of you, but where will you sleep, Seiya?"</p><p>"With you of course." She winked.</p><p>Usagi's eyes enlarged, and her cheeks instantly flooded with warmth. The very thought caused her heart rate to increase.</p><p>"Absolutely not," Haruka interjected and took a step forward as if wanting to physically come between them.</p><p>"I was just kidding, Bun Head," Seiya explained, smirking at the outer guardian's response. Two could play this game.</p><p>Usagi waved her hands in front of her face quickly. "No, that's... Uh, I mean, you can. I don't know what else to do... It's just, small, so..."</p><p>"So we'll just cuddle close then."</p><p>"Um, yeah..." Usagi knew her face was bright red, so she turned back to the sink.</p><p>Haruka's mouth hung open. "You're not serious, are you?" she demanded. "Please tell me you're not serious."</p><p>Usagi shrugged and just bit her lip. She didn't dare turn around to look at Haruka. She pretended like the chopsticks she scrubbed took every ounce of her concentration.</p><p>"C'mon, Kitten. Don't be naive. The wolf hasn't changed one bit."</p><p>"Again with the wolf thing," Seiya muttered.</p><p>"Seiya's <em>not </em>sharing a bed with you," Haruka said firmly. "I'm your bodyguard. I won't allow it."</p><p>Something in her words was triggering. Usagi whirled around. "Last time I checked, this is my house," she said. "And Seiya's my guest. I know it's really hard for you to believe, but I'm not going to be bossed around by you guys anymore. My future's in my hands now, so I'll do whatever I want for once in my life!"</p><p>Haruka stared, too stunned to speak.</p><p>Instantly, Usagi realized how harsh her words were, and began to take them back. "I mean... I'm sorry, but..." Then, refusing to lose her steam, she grabbed Seiya's hand defiantly and yanked her towards the bedroom.</p><p>"Bun Head?" Seiya sounded confused but followed her willingly.</p><p>Usagi spun around, not surprised Haruka had come after them. "If you insist on staying here to protect us, then fine. But don't tell me what to do like old times. I'm an adult and Seiya can sleep with me tonight because I said so."</p><p>"Kitten, I'm sorry," Haruka said gently, but her countenance was firm, angry even. "I'm just doing my job. The Starlights-"</p><p>"Aren't our enemy, and they never were," Usagi interrupted. She opened her bedroom door and yanked Seiya in with her. "Goodnight, Haruka. I'm locking it, so don't try and knock because Chibi-Usa's sleeping."</p><p>With that, she shut the door in her face. It only took Usagi a second to realize in her defiance, she had agreed to letting Seiya share her bed for the night. The realization dawned on her as they stood together in the complete darkness of her bedroom.</p><p>Oops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chasing Her Way Through the Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>I don't always get the chance to reply to reviews, but I wanted to say I do read them all and they're greatly appreciated! Thank you.</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 14: Chasing Her Way Through the Constellations</p><hr/><p>"I can't believe you just did that." Seiya shook her head in the darkness. "She's gonna lose it. How I'd love to see her face right now."</p><p>"I know," Usagi whispered, not surprised to find her hands shaking. She tucked them under her arms. Somehow a giggle fizzled up and escaped her lips. Before they knew it they were both suppressing fits of laughter. Usagi slapped her hand over her own mouth. "Shh! Chibi-Usa...!"</p><p>"Oh, right." Seiya remembered the crib across from the foot of the bed. She walked blindly with her arms out in front of her until she felt the side of Usagi's bed and crawled across the wadded up sheets. Searching for the lamp on the nightstand, her fingers coiled around the metal chain. With a quick pull, a soft yellow glow illuminated the bedroom.</p><p>"It won't wake her, will it?" Seiya motioned to Chibi-Usa.</p><p>Usagi shook her head. Suddenly the sight of Seiya sprawled across her bed sent her into a panic. The lamp she'd had since forever had one bulb burned out, and she never got around to replacing it. She silently cursed herself for her laziness because the result was an intimate, romantic glow.</p><p>She started having flashbacks of when Seiya planned on taking her dancing at a club, but she read all the signs wrong. Just the two of them. The leaning in. Even now, Seiya's voice from the past echoed in her mind.<em> "It's your first time, huh? Don't worry, I'll lead..."</em></p><p>"Um..." Usagi picked at her fingernails. <em>It's not like that, this is different! Haruka's right down the hall and Chibi-Usa's in here! Yeah, that's right...</em></p><p>"You okay?" Seiya sat up, then winced. She tried to hide it, but Usagi noticed.</p><p>"I'm okay, are <em>you</em> okay?" Usagi crossed the room and eased herself onto the edge of the bed, trying her best to act natural.</p><p>"This really is nothing. I've had so much worse. Being a sailor guardian, I'll be healed in no time."</p><p>"I sure hope so..."</p><p>There was a light knock on the door. "Kitten, please, just open up," Haruka's husky voice said from the other side.</p><p>Usagi pouted and stuck her tongue out in the direction of the door.</p><p>"I'm just trying to protect you, it's for your own good."</p><p>Seiya smirked. "Maybe she's right, Bun Head. Maybe I <em>am</em> dangerous."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous."</p><p>Haruka knocked one more time before heaving an audible sigh of frustration. Her footsteps disappeared.</p><p>"Are you tired?" Seiya asked, stifling a yawn.</p><p>Usagi just shrugged. The clock on her bedroom wall read after nine.</p><p>"Well I kind of am. Must be all the painkillers. Do you mind if I go to bed early?"</p><p>"Not at all. You need to rest up."</p><p>Seiya rolled to her side, propping herself up on an elbow. "Which side is yours?" she asked.</p><p>"Um, well I usually sleep in the middle."</p><p>Seiya scooted over to take up the majority of the bed. "Well, I usually sleep in the middle too." A playful smile edged up her lips, and she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Usagi reddened. She picked up a pillow and stuffed it in Seiya's face. "Perv!" she hissed.</p><p>She just laughed and pushed it aside. "I'm just kidding."</p><p>"Yeah, <em>sure</em>."</p><p>"I can't help it, Bun Head. Even after all this time, you're still so fun to tease."</p><p>Usagi crossed her arms. "You know, maybe Haruka's right. Maybe you <em>are</em> dangerous."</p><p>"Say I am. What're you gonna do about it?"</p><p>"I'm going to hit you again with a pillow."</p><p>"You'd really attack someone who's already injured? So cruel."</p><p>"Make yourself useful and help me make the bed," she said with an eye roll. Together they began unraveling the pink comforter from the sheets. When they were finished, Seiya peeled back a corner and slid in, untying her ponytail and setting the cloth band on the nightstand.</p><p>Usagi watched her shake out her dark hair. It looked so pretty falling around her shoulders in shimmering blue-tinted waves and she had the sudden desire to touch it.</p><p>"Hey, you said you'd let me play with your hair sometime."</p><p>"Sure, if you want to."</p><p>She eagerly climbed across the top of the sheets as Seiya turned to face away.</p><p>"There's a brush in my nightstand, can you grab it?"</p><p>A moment later, the Starlight passed a paddle brush over her shoulder. "Thanks." Usagi's fingers wrapped around the handle, briefly slipping against Seiya's. The smallest gesture sent tingles down her arm. Was it her imagination or did Seiya linger when their skin met, for just a moment?</p><p>Seiya brought her knees into a cross-legged position while Usagi combed gently, starting at the ends and working up.</p><p>The bristles against her scalp were relaxing, like a massage. Such a common gesture wouldn't normally mean much, but because it was Usagi, it felt nurturing and motherly. Seiya found herself noticing every little detail. From the way her delicate fingers swept across her neck and gathered her hair, to the heat of her skin when Usagi would shift her weight and press her knee into Seiya's thigh. The blonde's familiar and nostalgic scent of vanilla clouded her senses and brought back a million memories.</p><p>"You're awfully quiet," Usagi said. "I'm not pulling too hard, am I?"</p><p>"No, you're good." Her mind kept flitting back to that morning - was it really the same day? So much had happened since their almost-kiss after Usagi opened her Christmas present. If the phone hadn't rang, if Naru hadn't called...then where would they be?</p><p>Then came a flashback of leaning in for a kiss goodbye before their final concert. Though Seiya was aiming for her cheek to begin with, it only stung more when Usagi had pulled away, just ever-so-slightly, almost regretfully, ensuring it <em>would</em> be on the cheek.</p><p>But a part of her always argued back with other memories - Usagi fighting to see her when the others kept them apart, the way Usagi gazed at her from the crowd during their radio show, making it feel like they were the only two people in the world, and the way she squeezed her hand tight when they looked at the stars on the balcony the night before. How could she be certain?</p><p>"There!" Usagi declared. She had braided Seiya's hair into a simple braid down the center of her back. Seiya felt along her head and flipped the braid over her shoulder to examine it.</p><p>"Hmm, you didn't make me a bun head too?"</p><p>She frowned. "You told me not to!"</p><p>"You're right, I did. Thank you, I like it."</p><p>"Minako's better at hair than I am. She's learned from all the famous stylists. I'm so jealous."</p><p>"I wonder if Yaten would let her practice on her." Seiya chuckled.</p><p>"You don't really think there's something going on between them, do you? I mean, why else would Yaten fly to England?"</p><p>Seiya smiled knowingly and slipped under the comforters. Usagi did the same, mirroring her body language with an arm propped up under her chin. Suddenly it felt like a slumber party and Usagi was giddy with excitement.</p><p>"I mean, Yaten will never come out and say it, but Taiki and I both know she has a thing for Minako."</p><p>"And you really think she wrote a few songs about her on Kinmoku?"</p><p>"Oh, for sure."</p><p>"Wow..." Usagi tried to imagine what they had been up to the past few days. Minako always had a massive crush on Yaten. Well, all the <em>Three Lights</em>, but especially Yaten. But over the years her friends rarely brought up the Starlights in conversation other than a fleeting comment. It had made her feel like everyone had moved on, except her. At one point there had been talk of visiting them a few years after they left, but it had been vetoed, mostly by the outer guardians.</p><p>"I think they'll make a really cute couple," Usagi decided.</p><p>"Well, that is <em>if </em>she returns Yaten's feelings."</p><p>"Oh, it's Minako! Of course she will."</p><p>"You think so? Even as a woman? It was Yaten who was adamant about not using our previous disguises as men."</p><p>"I guess we'll find out... I just never thought it was a big deal." <em>Rei mentioned that too, how her feelings went away after finding out the Starlights' identities. </em>Now she wondered how Ami viewed Taiki since they were spending so much time together.</p><p>Seiya studied her expression. "But...when you found out who we were, it changed things between us, didn't it?"</p><p>Her question caught Usagi off guard. This wasn't something they had ever talked about before. Even back then, it was so hard to find the words. She searched Seiya's face, which looked pained, before answering. "Yeah, but not for that reason, Seiya..." she said.</p><p>Seiya's eyes looked deep into hers. "It was so hard for me to accept you were tangled up in my guardian duties and our mission. I never wanted you of all people in danger, Bun Head. Not then, and not now." Just like on the airplane when Seiya had comforted her, she placed her hand over top of Usagi's.</p><p>The warmth felt good. Usagi looked down at their hands, noticing how Seiya's were slightly bigger. The Starlight's nails were neat and cut short. A contrast to hers, which were long and covered in pink nail polish that was beginning to chip away.</p><p>She realized she had been yearning for this - for Seiya's touch. And unlike years ago, there was no reason to feel guilty. Although Haruka might argue otherwise, she was free to be whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted now.</p><p>Wordlessly, Seiya slid close, scooping her smaller frame into an embrace. "You know, I was serious about cuddling close," she whispered into golden hair.</p><p>Enveloped in her touch, Usagi tucked her head against Seiya's chest. Her heart thudded like crazy, and all she knew was that Seiya smelled amazing. The olive blossom scent she'd come to know so long ago was sophisticated and earthy, sweet, but not overly floral. She liked the way their bodies felt against each other.</p><p><em>This is what I want, isn't it? </em>Usagi inhaled deeply. <em>Maybe what I've wanted all along...</em></p><p>Seiya, somewhat surprised she hadn't pushed her away, stroked her hair. She toyed with a curl and tucked it behind her ear. She was going to suggest turning off the lamp and getting some sleep when Usagi tilted her head back to meet her gaze.</p><p>"Seiya..." she started.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Um, I have to ask you something. Do you promise to be honest?"</p><p>"Of course. What is it?"</p><p>Usagi bit her lip, suddenly unsure she had the courage to ask. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and hugged the comforter to her chin. "Um, when I answered Yaten's call this morning, she said something... And I was wondering if it was true."</p><p>"What'd she say?"</p><p>Usagi took a breath before continuing. It was now or never. "Um, she said...that you...uh, still have feelings for me." Her big blue eyes blinked fast. "Do you?"</p><p>Instantly, Seiya's face went hot. She broke eye contact, simultaneously cursing out her fellow Starlight and fumbling for a response. <em>She knows, it's too late, of course she knows.</em></p><p>"...Yes," Seiya whispered reluctantly. "I do..."</p><p>Usagi bit her lip, was that the slightest hint of a smile? She brought her hand to her face and nibbled on her thumbnail, expression hidden.</p><p>Suddenly the way their bodies were dovetailed together felt too intimate. Seiya swiftly sat up and swung her legs off the bed.</p><p>"Seiya?"</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said, her face still burning in a hot blush. "I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how or if I even should. You probably don't want me sleeping in here with you now. I understand." She made a move towards the door, but felt Usagi catch her wrist.</p><p>"Don't go," she whispered. "You don't have to go. Please."</p><p>"But... Are you sure?"</p><p>She nodded, so Seiya returned, lowering herself cautiously on the corner of the bed. Usagi sat up to face her.</p><p>"I don't expect a reply," Seiya said softly to her lap. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. With everything that's happened in your life, it's too soon anyway. I just want you to know that I came here to visit as a friend. It wasn't my intention. But I guess my old feelings never really went away, even after all this time."</p><p>"Seiya..." Without warning, Usagi pulled her into a hug, clinging tight and nuzzling her face into the skin of her neck.</p><p>Seiya hugged her back, feeling relieved by Usagi's response, but it couldn't bury the feelings of frustration. Frustrated at Yaten for not keeping her mouth shut, and frustrated at herself, for probably ruining their friendship, or at least making things weird again, just like the last time when she was down on her knees in the rain, <em>"Aren't I good enough?"</em></p><p>"Thank you for being honest," Usagi whispered. Then, as she pulled back, she paused to press her lips to Seiya's cheek. Not near her cheekbone, but close to Seiya's lips. The proximity actually tingled. She then played with the star and moon bracelet on her wrist shyly.</p><p>Seiya flushed another shade of pink, mind reeling from the warmth and moistness of where Usagi's lips had been. There was a small pause, where neither knew what to say.</p><p>"C'mon," Usagi said finally, reaching past her to click off the light. "You need to get some rest so you can heal."</p><p>Seiya was hesitant, but then the smaller woman cuddled in close, just as they had been before. The touch of her body in the darkness felt like a luxury she didn't deserve, especially now that her intentions were out on the table. She'd never felt so exposed, and yet, so safe.</p><p>"Goodnight, Seiya."</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Bun Head." It wasn't long before her eyelids grew heavy, but her mind was wide awake now. She couldn't help but notice that Usagi didn't seem uncomfortable by her confession, although she had practically expected her to.</p><p><em>What is going on?</em> Seiya thought. <em>And what was with that kiss?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Best Soy Latte You’ve Ever Had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 15: The Best Soy Latte You've Ever Had</p><hr/><p>Chibi-Usa only woke up once that night. Usagi fed her in the rocking chair and ten minutes later, the baby was fast asleep. She crept down the hall to the kitchen for a glass of water, pausing to notice Haruka's sleeping silhouette on the couch. In the moonlight, her face looked younger than twenty-five and Usagi couldn't help but feel a little bad for her behavior earlier. Then she remembered the way Haruka was always glaring at Seiya and changed her mind.</p><p>When she crawled back into bed, Seiya rolled over and clung to her in her sleep, and Usagi didn't mind. <em>I never said I didn't feel the same...</em> she thought, breathing in her scent.</p><p>When Usagi woke, sunshine illuminated the room and she had to whole bed to herself, to her slight disappointment. She found her daughter on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth with a giddy expression in her crib.</p><p>"Chibi-Usa! Are you trying to crawl? You're too young for that yet, but you look so determined, don't you?" Usagi pinched her cheeks before scooping her up.</p><p>After she changed her diaper and put her in a long-sleeved dress and leggings, she stood before her closet, rummaging through the hangers before choosing a similar outfit for herself.</p><p>"We match today!" Usagi declared, spinning in her dress.</p><p>Chibi-Usa, sitting on the floor, chewed on her crinkly toy book in response.</p><p>When Usagi carried her out on her hip she found Seiya making scrambled eggs at the stove and Haruka drinking coffee at the table.</p><p>"'Morning, Bun Head! You hungry?"</p><p>"Always." Usagi slipped past her and began making her daughter's rice cereal. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Seiya didn't look her way, but Usagi could tell she was smiling. "I slept great. How 'bout you?"</p><p>"Good," she said, noticing her hair was still in a braid. It was messy from slumber, but the fact she left it in made her smile. Then she remembered Seiya's confession. It made her feel shy all of a sudden. She hurried to make Chibi-Usa's breakfast, unable to meet the taller woman's eyes. Which she knew was ridiculous because she wasn't the one who had been vulnerable last night.</p><p>"Good morning, Haruka," Usagi quipped, joining her at the table. The outer guardian nodded and took a long sip while Usagi strapped Chibi-Usa into her highchair.</p><p>She fed her daughter in silence while Seiya cooked. When the Starlight slipped into the bathroom, Haruka set her mug down and spoke. From the way her lips were pursed, Usagi knew she was in for a lecture.</p><p>"Kitten," she began, "I can't imagine how you've been feeling this past year. And I'm sorry we haven't really been around to support you through you and Mamoru's separation and Chibi-Usa's birth like we should have."</p><p>Her words caught her by surprise. "It's...okay. I mean, I've been managing," she said.</p><p>"You're lonely, aren't you?"</p><p>Usagi shrugged.</p><p>"I'm not in any position to say this, but I'm going to anyway - you deserve to move on with someone else someday." Haruka's tone became terse. "But...for the love of god, why does it have to be with Seiya of all people?"</p><p>Usagi set down the baby spoon mid-scoop. She frowned, unable to hide the pink rising in her face. "There isn't anything going on between us," she said, not believing her own words for a minute.</p><p>Haruka gave her a pleading look. "You really expect me to believe that? You just slept in the same bed last night. I know it was to spite me, but still."</p><p>Chibi-Usa whined for another bite. Usagi picked the spoon back up and continued feeding her. "Our future is gone, so what's it matter?"</p><p>"It matters because I care about you. And I don't want you getting hurt."</p><p>"Seiya's not going to hurt me. And I'm telling you, it's not like that."</p><p>"You really think you know her that well? You thought she was a man for the longest time."</p><p>"I thought you were a man at first too..."</p><p>"That's not the same thing and you know it. I was honest about my identity. The majority of the time you knew the Starlights, you didn't actually know them."</p><p>"Well, I know Seiya. What I don't know is why you hate her so much."</p><p>Haruka ignored her comment. "What really do you know of their alien planet? Of their life back home?" she asked.</p><p>Usagi was quiet. She knew Haruka had a point, but she felt it wasn't a fair argument. Years ago, there hadn't been much time to learn about Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki's home planet, Kinmoku, because the war with Galaxia came shortly after discovering each other's identities. She was sure they'd get around to it in conversation, what was the rush?</p><p>Just then, Seiya returned from the bathroom and to her relief, the subject was dropped.</p><p>"What time are you meeting Naru again?" Seiya asked.</p><p>Usagi's eyes widened. "Oh my god! I totally forgot!" She scrambled to her feet, stealing a glance at the kitchen clock reading eight-fifteen. If she wanted to be on time, she had to leave in the next ten minutes.</p><p>"You're meeting with Naru?" Haruka asked incredulously. She rose to her feet. "Not on your own, it's too dangerous."</p><p>Usagi screeched to a stop. "You can't leave Seiya unprotected," she argued.</p><p>"And you're taking Chibi-Usa with?" Haruka said. "If something happens, how are you going to fight?"</p><p>She was silent, contemplating.</p><p>"She's right, Bun Head," Seiya agreed. "Someone needs to go with you too. I don't want anything happening to you."</p><p>The tenderness in her voice made her insides shimmer. "Fine," she said, defeated.</p><p>"Hotaru's supposed to be here within the hour," said Haruka. "Michiru can accompany you to meet with your friend."</p><p>"I don't mind watching Chibi-Usa," Seiya offered.</p><p>"Are you sure? She can be a lot of work... I don't want to inconvenience you."</p><p>"Hotaru can watch her," said Haruka, practically ignoring Seiya altogether. "You know she's great with Chibi-Usa."</p><p>It would be nice to catch up with Naru without bottle feedings and diaper changes interrupting them. "Thank you," Usagi said.</p><p>Seiya placed her hand on her shoulder. "I've got you, Bun Head. Have fun today."</p><p>She smiled at her feet, feeling warm and fuzzy.</p><p>"Now eat up before you go," Seiya instructed, shoving a plate of toast and scrambled eggs in her face.</p><p>Usagi didn't have to be told twice. She wolfed down the salty eggs buttery toast in record time. While she hurriedly brushed her teeth and combed her hair, Haruka leaned against the bathroom door frame.</p><p>"Watch the weather," she warned. "We're still in a winter weather advisory. Perhaps you should cancel."</p><p>"Um not canshelling," Usagi said through a toothpaste-covered mouth. She rinsed and wiped her mouth on a hand towel. "I'll be careful, I promise."</p><p>"Please do," Haruka said. "And I'm going to stay here until you get back. Where are you meeting Naru? I'll call Michiru and have her meet you there."</p><p>"The Coffee Goat cafe, by her mom's jewelry shop."</p><p>"Noted. Be safe."</p><hr/><p>The snow was coming down in heavy wet clumps, sticking to her earmuffs and coat. If she weren't in such a hurry, Usagi would have stopped to admire the rare phenomenon. The entire city looked like a shaken snow globe.</p><p>She almost got lost downtown, even though she knew the streets like the back of her hand. With everything looking dusted in powdered sugar, she didn't see the big cafe sign until she walked by it twice.</p><p>Usagi hurried inside, desperate to warm up. The cafe was cabin-coffee themed with warm hues and cozy furniture and booths. She paused near a stuffed black bear by the entrance, eyes scanning for Naru.</p><p>She noticed a beautiful, poised woman with designer sunglasses sipping a cappuccino by herself. A group of teenage boys whispered and stole glances in her direction. Her curls were perfectly polished and the shade of the sea. <em>Michiru.</em></p><p>Usagi gave her a small wave, and the Neptunian princess nodded subtly. It made her feel uncomfortable, having a bodyguard, but at least Michiru was graceful enough to give her space.</p><p>Suddenly, a flash of auburn hair caught her attention, and sure enough, a familiar face was waving her over to a tall table near the window.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late!" Usagi huffed, somewhat out of breath. "I overslept!"</p><p>"Typical," Naru giggled, waving it off. She looked cute in a comfy pink sweater and pearl earrings. Her short curls were pulled back in her signature bow. She greeted the blonde in a friendly hug, filling Usagi's senses with cinnamon and the faintest hint of spicy cologne that Usagi recognized instantly. <em>Nephrite.</em></p><p>Usagi pretended not to notice and hopped onto the chair, shrugging off her coat.</p><p>"Such bizarre weather lately!" Naru grabbed a menu and flipped to the drink section.</p><p>"It's strange, isn't it?"</p><p>"The power outages are starting to scare me. Now Kanazawaka and Fukui are without power for the next few days. They just keep getting closer to Tokyo."</p><p>"That's not good."</p><p>A waiter in his early twenties appeared, a smile on his attractive face. "Hello, and welcome to The Coffee Goat. My name is Hiroki, is there anything I can start you two lovely ladies with?"</p><p>"I'll have a soy latte and a blueberry scone," Naru piped, unaware of his flirtatious demeanor.</p><p>"And for you, Miss?" He turned to Usagi.</p><p>"Ooh! Well can I get a peppermint mocha? With extra whipped cream? And a jumbo chocolate chip muffin."</p><p>He chuckled. "Of course. I'll be right back with those." His eyes lingered again on Naru, but she was too preoccupied folding her menu to notice.</p><p>When he was out of earshot, Usagi wiggled her eyebrows. "He was totally eyeing you, Naru."</p><p>"Oh? I didn't notice."</p><p>"Ugh, you're so lucky. He was pretty cute too."</p><p>"Oh, Usagi, you have Seiya Kou! How can you have eyes for anyone else? Plus you know I'm only into older guys."</p><p>Usagi started to protest, but stopped. Was it really so bad if people thought she and Seiya were...dating? The thought made heat bloom on her cheeks.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you two, by the way," said Naru. "But I'm a little confused. He said you were his girlfriend? But I heard you got married, was that just a rumor?"</p><p>Embarrassment washed over Usagi as she realized she'd never invited Naru to her wedding. What an awful friend she'd become! "Yes, I was married. But not to Seiya. You remember Mamo, right?"</p><p>"Mamoru Chiba? Oh my gosh, how could I forget! He was Motoki's friend, wasn't he? He was so hot, but he was such a jerk to us sometimes."</p><p>Usagi sweatdropped. "We dated through high school and got married last year, but it was a mistake. I'm not sure the divorce is even finalized yet. I don't know how any of that works, Mamo's taking care of it. He's the one who called it off."</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry! That must've been so hard!" Naru reached across the table and held her hand.</p><p>"Yes, but also a big relief," Usagi admitted. "The worst part is most of my friends are so spread out now with their careers, it's just me and Chibi-Usa most days. Well, until recently, Seiya's been staying with us."</p><p>Naru frowned. "Wait... Seiya is not the father?"</p><p>Usagi turned bright red. "Oh, no! Like I said, it's not like that, Naru. Chibi-Usa is Mamo's daughter."</p><p>"I'm sorry, that was a weird question to ask, wasn't it?"</p><p>"It's okay." Usagi tugged at the collar of her dress. Was it getting warm in here?</p><p>"I didn't realize you and Seiya Kou weren't...you know." Naru raised a brow playfully. "I mean, you said he's staying with you, right?"</p><p>Usagi wished their food would arrive so she had something to distract herself with. Instead she just turned redder.</p><p>"Don't you realize how lucky you are? I think there's still a poster of the Three Lights in my old bedroom." Naru laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I didn't know he was famous when we met. I mean, he had a crush on me in high school..."</p><p>Naru leaned in, hands under her chin. "And...?"</p><p>"And...well, last night he admitted he still has feelings for me," she blurted.</p><p>"Of course he still has feelings for you! He's sleeping at your place, right? You can be so naive, Usagi."</p><p>She frowned, feeling defensive. "But it's been so long, I wasn't sure!"</p><p>Naru's blue-green eyes danced. "Do him a favor okay? Don't lead him on any longer, it's cruel. I know you, Usagi, you would never hurt anyone intentionally, but just by letting him stay at your place, you're probably getting his hopes up."</p><p>Usagi was quiet for a moment, picking at her fingernails. A chip of polish landed on the table and she brushed it on the floor. "So what do I do?" she asked, leaning in. "I don't want to hurt him, he's one of my closest friends."</p><p>"Be honest with yourself. Do you like him the same way?"</p><p>Usagi nibbled on her lip, eyes on her lap. Why was it so hard to admit?</p><p>"Judging by your reaction, I'd say you do."</p><p>"So...then what do I do?" she asked, almost desperately.</p><p>"Tell him how you feel. If you like him, make him your boyfriend officially. If not," Naru shrugged, looking disappointed. "Then you can't keep leading him on. You'll have to kick him out."</p><p>"But...we could still be friends, right?"</p><p>Naru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you couldn't ever give any inclination you'd ever be anything more than friends. And believe me, men will take anything as a hint you're interested in them. It's a tricky path to walk, and when he does get a girlfriend someday, she's not going to like you hanging around, especially when he's had feelings for you in the past."</p><p>Usagi listened intently. She wondered if Naru's advice would be any different if she knew Seiya's true gender. She wasn't entirely sure, but her words resonated. "You sure are full of great advice, Naru," she said.</p><p>"You ask, I'll tell you how it is."</p><p>"Just as I remember."</p><p>"Hey, you haven't changed much yourself, Usagi!"</p><p>Just then, the waiter appeared with their drinks and breakfast sweets. Usagi blew on her drink, thoughts swirling around in her head just like the whipped cream melting in her mug. She tried to push Seiya out of her mind.</p><p>"So tell me," Usagi said, biting into her muffin. "Is Nephrite a <em>Three Lights' </em>fan? Does he know you were a fangirl?"</p><p>Naru nibbled on her scone, then dabbed her lips with a napkin before answering. "Of course! He's the one who bought my first concert tickets for them, back in the day. We went to a few of their shows together."</p><p>"Really?" Usagi asked, trying not to sound suspicious. "Interesting..."</p><p>"But of course he knows it was just a silly crush! Mostly on Taiki, honestly. Nobody is real competition for him. We're meant to be."</p><p>"Tell me about him!" Usagi gushed. "Where does he work? Do you live together?"</p><p>"Well, he's always had a place of his own and after high school I moved in with him. He continued his job as a tennis coach, but you know him, he's a businessman at heart. I don't really know the details of his job, but he enjoys it and it makes good money."</p><p>"That's great! And what have you been up to?"</p><p>"After graduation, I got into the University of Tokyo. I'm majoring in history, but I'm not sure what I'll do when I graduate this year."</p><p>"Wow, that's so impressive, Naru! You always were at the top of our class."</p><p>Naru smiled modestly. "Thank you. I'm interested in journaling, but what I truly want is Nephrite to pop the question already, you know? I want to be his wife. I'm not sure about children anytime soon, but we've dated a decade now, what's he waiting for? It's hard to focus on my career when that's what I want most."</p><p>Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. <em>It's like she's living in an alternate reality where his death never happened.</em></p><p>A realization dawned on her and Usagi nearly choked on her muffin. Naru was reaching across the table, patting her back, but she hardly noticed. She washed it down with her chocolatey drink that scalded her throat and eroded several tastebuds.</p><p><em>Unless... Zoicite's minions never killed him! What if this is all real? What if Nephrite rescued Naru and they lived happily ever after, just like she's saying? </em>Usagi bit her thumbnail. <em>How is that possible? Unless someone went back to the past and...</em></p><p>Usagi hid her gasp into her napkin. <em>No, it couldn't be! </em><em>Time travel...?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Afraid That She Might Think of Me as Plain Old Jane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>Someone was wondering how long this story will be.  I can say this: it’s going to be a long one, close to <em>Wavering Destiny</em> in length.  Hope you all stick around for the ride!</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 16: Afraid That She Might Think of Me As Plain Old Jane</p><hr/><p>"Are you okay?" Naru asked, sounding worried.</p><p>Usagi nodded vehemently. "Yeah, sorry, this muffin's so good, I just ate too fast!"</p><p>Suddenly she was overcome with the urge to contact her friends and tell them about her theory. If it was true, who would benefit from preventing Nephrite's death? Was anything else on the timeline messed up? And how come she was still left with the memory of how things originally were? The back of her neck felt clammy and she began wondering if Crystal Tokyo ceasing to exist played any part in this puzzle.</p><p>Usagi remembered Michiru was at the cafe too and made a mental note to catch her before she left. If anyone was in contact with Setsuna, it would be her.</p><p>The guardian of time wasn't stationed forever by the space-time door, but surely Pluto would know if someone had travelled to the past? Perhaps another one of her time travel keys had been stolen?</p><p>It became hard to focus on their conversation. Naru was talking about her part time job working at her mother's jewelry shop. She was going on about a beautiful ruby ring she's been hinting at, but should she insist on a diamond? Did it matter if Nephrite was never going to propose?</p><p>"Ruby would look beautiful with your complexion," Usagi said, zoning back in. "But a diamond's so classic, too..."</p><p>When Usagi brought up the subject of Umino, it sounded like Naru hadn't seen him since he landed a job as an engineer. In Naru's new present, they were just friends and always had been.</p><p>It was painful in a way, recalling how the couple entered the affection competition and Umino lit up the giant heart as a symbol of their love. Usagi's lips stretched into a tight smile, hoping her friend wouldn't notice. She finished her muffin, not aware she hadn't tasted it until she was left with just the wrapper.</p><p>"This was so much fun, Usagi!" Naru said. "Let's do this again soon, okay?"</p><p>When the waiter brought their bill, Usagi dug into her purse when a sudden scream made her head snap up.</p><p><em>Crash!</em>  A table in the next aisle flipped over. Instinctively, her hand shot to her brooch.</p><p>"What's going on?" Naru stood nervously.</p><p>A creature similar to the one Usagi and Seiya had encountered at the mall rose up, scratching the air with long talons until it balanced on its hind legs.</p><p>"Get somewhere safe!" Usagi ordered over the commotion. People panicked, desperate to find the exit. Their waiter froze in his tracks, eyes glued to the hideous monster with taught white skin and glowing purple eyes. The same noxious green gas oozed out of its pores.</p><p>Naru didn't have to be told twice. She bolted for the door and disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>"Submarine Reflection!" </em>
</p><p>Sailor Neptune stood on a nearby table, aiming her mirror at the beast. A beam of power rocketed out of her talisman and hit the monster's leg. It cried out, a long, nails-on-chalkboard howl.</p><p>Usagi dashed down the cafe aisles, hoping for an empty bathroom or deserted area to transform. She skidded into an area for employees and after making sure the coast was clear, cried out, <em>"Moon Eternal...Make UP!"</em></p><p>Instantly, her cozy dress was replaced with her eternal sailor guardian uniform, wings and all. For a moment, Usagi wondered when the last time she had transformed was, and realized it had been years. But her body acted instinctively, bolting to action.</p><p>"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon clamored, returning to the dining area. She thrust a gloved finger in the creature's direction. "How dare you disrupt a snowy morning where people are enjoying sweets and coffee? That's a crime I cannot forgive! I'm the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice, I am Sailor Moon!"</p><p>"Protected by Neptune, the planet of the deep sea, I am Sailor Neptune!" The teal-haired guardian materialized by her side.</p><p>"And in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"</p><p>The monster howled a reply, sending their hands covering their ears.</p><p><em>"Deep Submerge!"</em> Neptune summoned an ocean-filled orb and cannonballed it straight for the creature. It sent him flying into the wall, leaving a massive indentation.</p><p>The monster shrieked, then leapt to its feet and charged straight for them!</p><p>"Out of the way!" Neptune dove towards Sailor Moon, shoving her to safety in the nick of time. They landed in a painful heap on the floor.</p><p>"Neptune!" Sailor Moon cried. The beautiful outer guardian had just enough time to roll off her princess when the monster lunged again at Sailor Moon.</p><p>Neptune grabbed the monster from behind, holding it back by its arms. It was strong, she knew she couldn't last long. It thrashed around, its long nails scraping through her gloves and producing a scream from her glossy lips.</p><p>Sailor Moon scrambled to her feet and summoned her tier. But nothing happened.</p><p>Panic flooded her veins - how could she forget? Galaxia had destroyed her tier! She'd sliced it in two with her sword during the final battle.</p><p><em>I don't have a weapon!</em> She realized, taking a step back.</p><p>She noticed Neptune's arms shaking as she held the creature back, who was desperately taking swipes at Sailor Moon. It held no interest in Neptune or any of the cafe employees, cowering behind corners and shaking under booth tables.</p><p>Usagi touched the crescent moon on her forehead and to her relief, she managed to bring forth her tiara.</p><p><em>"Moon Tiara Action!" </em>For not throwing her tiara in years, her aim was still impeccable. The monster turned to moondust in Neptune's grasp, but she had a feeling that if Neptune hadn't attacked it first, her tiara might not have been enough to take it out. Dread wormed its way through her stomach.</p><p>Sailor Moon stared at its remains on the floor, then exhaled. She glanced up at Neptune, who managed to look alarmed and relieved simultaneously.</p><p>Neptune swiped a small plastic bag off the bakery counter meant for doughnuts and knelt to the floor.</p><p>"What're you doing?" Sailor Moon asked.</p><p>"Collecting a sample." She stood clutching the sealed bag of dust. "I'll drop it off at Ami Mizuno's on my way home. I'd like her to run some tests on it."</p><p>"Good thinking," said Sailor Moon. <em>Why didn't I think of that?</em> Something about Michiru always made her feel self-conscious and under-qualified somehow.</p><p>Neptune stepped close. "This enemy... It's not like anything we've ever encountered before."</p><p>"You're right. These monsters are different," Sailor Moon said. "Stronger, and they have a different look to them."</p><p>"This one was similar to the one at the mall." Neptune glanced around, noticing the pairs of eyes on them as cafe workers and civilians took in the sailor guardians who had saved the day. If they didn't get out there quickly, reporters or the police would show up.</p><p>"Come on," she said in a low voice, pulling on Sailor Moon's hand. "Let's talk elsewhere."</p><p>They headed out the back door, which led to the employees' parking lot. It was secluded and deserted, so they both let their transformations go.</p><p>Usagi shivered in the frigid air. Snow was coming down harder now, making everything blend together in a white blur; the sky, the ground, it all looked the same.</p><p>"My c-c-coat," she chattered. "And purse. They're still inside."</p><p>Michiru nodded, and a moment later, returned with her belongings. Usagi managed a thank you and yanked on her coat and earmuffs.</p><p>"My car is parked around the block," Michiru told her. They walked swiftly through the falling snow, Usagi shivering the whole way. Her socks were wet through her boots by the time they reached Michiru's silver, expensive-looking car.</p><p>Usagi climbed in in a rush, aware of all the snow she'd tracked in while Michiru gracefully slid into the driver's seat. She started the engine and blasted the heat. Usagi noticed the button for seat heaters and pressed it.</p><p>"This is nice!" she said, impressed, and slightly envious. The seats were a rich, smooth leather and the interior smelled tropical, just like Michiru.</p><p>"Thanks, it was a gift from Haruka," she replied, brushing the snowflakes out of her perfect curls. "I hardly ever drive it. When we go anywhere together, we take the train or one of her cars."</p><p>"<em>One</em> of them?"</p><p>Michiru's laugh was like windchimes. "Oh yes, she has a couple." With that, she expertly glided out of the parallel parking spot and cruised down the streets with ease, mindful of the slippery driving conditions.</p><p>The classical music playing softly eased Usagi's nerves. She tucked her hands under her legs. They drove in silence for a minute before she worked up the courage to tell Michiru about her theory - that maybe someone changed the past, sparing Nephrite's life for some greater reason.</p><p>She listened politely. When Usagi finished, Michiru said, ”That's an interesting concept, but I know for a fact Setsuna would be alerted if anyone used the space-time door, or any form of time travel."</p><p>"Can you ask her anyway?" Usagi hated that the whine in her voice made her sound like a child.</p><p>"I will," Michiru promised. She glanced over at her with a sad smile. "Are you holding onto the idea something else may have erased Crystal Tokyo?"</p><p>Usagi shook her head. "I'm not hoping that, I'm just wondering."</p><p>"Well, I can assure you that's not the case. The current present has rewritten itself as a consequence of previous actions, thoughts, or decisions." Her hand flitted to her lips, which twitched ruefully. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>The news should have come as a surprise, but it didn't. "I already knew something must have gone wrong somewhere," Usagi said, not missing a beat. "I keep telling Luna that, and I wish she'd just come home. She's looking for answers with Rei, but it's not going anywhere."</p><p>"It's not easy to accept," Michiru agreed. "I know Haruka isn't pleased with Setsuna's decision to pursue a relationship with Mamoru. In fact, she's quite upset about the whole thing. She hasn't spoken to her since she left Japan."</p><p>"How come? She doesn't want Setsuna to be happy? You three and Hotaru are practically family!"</p><p>"You know how Haruka is."</p><p>Usagi nodded.</p><p>It wasn't a long drive to her apartment, but the roads were slick and the snow was blinding, so it took longer than usual. She spent it replaying the morning on heavy rotation.</p><p>It made her stomach sink that an enemy had appeared when she was with Naru. Throughout the years, her friend had always seemed to get mixed up in her battles, but could this really be just a coincidence too? Did Nephrite have anything to do with these monsters or was it just a random chance?</p><hr/><p>When they arrived at Usagi's place, Hotaru was playing with Chibi-Usa in the living room and Seiya greeted them at the door with a spatula in her hand.</p><p>"Hey, Bun Head! I'm making hamburgers for lunch!" She grinned, then took in Usagi and Michiru's expressions. "What's wrong?" she asked, face falling.</p><p>Usagi explained what had happened at the cafe. What she learned about Naru and Nephrite, though it wasn't much. And about the vicious monster, who seemed determined to attack just her.</p><p>Haruka joined them and examined the minor cut on Michiru’s hand from the monster before pulling her close.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're okay," Seiya said when she finished. She looked like she wanted to hug her, but was torn. Perhaps because of her confession last night or perhaps Haruka's presence, Usagi wasn't sure.</p><p>Hotaru joined them in the entryway, wrestling Chibi-Usa in her arms. The guardian of silence was looking more mature every day, though she hadn't grown more than an inch or two since Seiya had seen her last.</p><p>"I'm so glad you didn't have Chibi-Usa with you this time," Hotaru said softly.</p><p>Usagi nodded. "You guys were right about having protection. This time it's so different."</p><p>"As soon as I'm healed, I'll keep you safe," Seiya said in a low voice. She touched Usagi's shoulder with her hand, her loving eyes filled with determination.</p><p>Usagi blushed at the floor. Somehow knowing Seiya still had feelings for her made every little touch, every glance, feel loaded, just like it used to so many years ago. Naru's words echoed in her mind, <em>Do you like him the same way? You need to tell him how you feel. You can't keep leading him on. </em></p><p>Haruka cleared her throat noisily. "Hopefully we can get some answers when Ami analyzes the sample," she said.</p><p>Usagi could feel Haruka's glare like a heat lamp.</p><p>"Until then, we must be careful," Michiru added.</p><p>"Yes, we do, don't we?" Haruka said, meeting Usagi's eyes. The weight behind her words lingered. She then scowled at Seiya before stepping past them and gathering her belongings.</p><p>Seiya clenched her teeth, but held her tongue. She had to step into the kitchen and return to finishing lunch so she wouldn't say something she'd regret.  Hotaru returned to the living room with Chibi-Usa.</p><p>Usagi licked her lips and hugged her midsection when it was time for the couple to leave. "Um, thanks for staying, Haruka," she said. "And Michiru as well, for earlier. I appreciate it."</p><p>"No need to thank us," Michiru replied with a beautiful smile. "It's our duty after all."</p><p>Haruka's hands were stuffed in her coat pocket, her expression looked mixed. Her dark-blonde eyebrows never seemed relaxed and Usagi knew it was because of her. Guilt trickled through her, but she refused to apologize for last night. <em>I didn't do anything wrong.</em></p><p>"Kitten," Haruka said, sounding tired. She took a step close and hesitated. There was so much she wanted to say, but she knew her stubborn princess would do as she pleased, it annoyed her to no end.</p><p>"Be careful?" Usagi guessed, crossing her arms. "You don't have to worry about me so much."</p><p>"Just... think about what I said earlier," Haruka said softly. A glimpse of black hair caught her attention and she looked up to see Seiya stepping out of the kitchen to set ketchup and mustard bottles on the table.</p><p>Impulsively, Haruka leaned in and kissed Usagi lightly on the lips.</p><p>Her big eyes widened and when the taller woman pulled away, Usagi's fingers flitted to her mouth, which popped open in surprise.</p><p>"You ever think I worry so much because I care?" Haruka whispered. She noticed a pink hue color Usagi's face, and smiled, pleased at the reaction.</p><p>She stepped back smugly, sure to catch a glimpse of Seiya, who was clenching the mustard bottle so tightly, she was surprised it hadn't exploded yet. Her jaw was set, and in that moment, Haruka knew she had never seen the Starlight so furious before.</p><p>"Take care, Hotaru," Haruka called, joining Michiru near the front door. Her lover just rolled her eyes at her behavior and adjusted her cashmere scarf.</p><p>"Drive safe!" Hotaru called over her shoulder from the living room. She made a silly face at Chibi-Usa, who she bounced in her lap, completely oblivious to the exchange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Did You Fall for a Shooting Star?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 17: Did You Fall for a Shooting Star?</p><hr/><p>Usagi stood dazed in the middle of the entryway, trying to collect herself. She replayed the way Haruka had leaned in, too fast to pull away if she'd wanted to. The look in her emerald eyes when she pulled back - it was like her eyes were dancing. Usagi shook her head vehemently, turning red out of frustration. <em>Why did she do that? </em><em>She's got to be messing with me...</em></p><p>
  <em>It didn't mean anything, Michiru was right there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p><em>Seiya!</em> Usagi whipped around and let out a sigh of relief. Seiya was in the kitchen. <em>Thank god, I don't think she saw.</em></p><p>Usagi took a deep breath, determined to brush the whole thing off, and popped in to help prepare lunch. Seiya was slicing a tomato on a bamboo cutting board, her back to her.</p><p>"The burgers smell yummy." Usagi inhaled a large gulp of air. The platter of homemade french fries on the counter was calling her name.</p><p>"Everything's almost done," Seiya replied flatly.</p><p>"Can I help with anything?"</p><p>"No, I've got it."</p><p>Something was off in her tone. "Everything okay?" she asked, taking a step close. A sinking feeling tugged in her stomach. <em>Maybe she did see</em>.</p><p>Seiya's braid swooshed as she shook her head. She rotated the tomato, pushing the seeds off to the side with the knife. <em>Chop. Chop. Chop.</em></p><p>Usagi lingered. She noticed how white the Starlight's knuckles looked. Was her hand trembling?</p><p>"Seiya..." she started.</p><p>Suddenly the taller woman dropped the knife and clutched a hand to her chest. She cursed under her breath.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Usagi touched her arm.</p><p>As if just realizing she was there, Seiya's expression softened. "Yeah. I just cut myself."</p><p>"Here, run it under water." Usagi ushered her to the sink. She watched Seiya's fist uncurl and blood trickle off her pointer finger and swirl down the drain. Usagi hurried to the bathroom and returned with a bandaid and towel. She took Seiya's hand and patted it dry, bracing herself to examine the cut. With all the blood washed away, it wasn't as bad as it first appeared, but it was still bleeding.</p><p>"You have to be more careful," she said softly.</p><p>Seiya felt her shoulders relax and the tension leave her body in the moon princess's presence. To have her stand so close and touch her... Gentle. Nurturing. Loving. She craved it.</p><p>Usagi peeled the bandage from the plastic and wrapped it delicately around her finger. She expected Seiya to tease her how the bandaid was pink with cartoon animals on it, but she didn't. That's when she knew.</p><p>"Just a while ago...you saw, didn't you?"</p><p>Seiya's irritation flared. She nodded, but said nothing.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I...I don't know why she did that."</p><p><em>To piss me off</em>, Seiya thought. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Bun Head."</p><p>"I just feel bad..."</p><p>"You're free to kiss whoever you want. It's not your fault I'm in love with you." Seiya managed a wink and slipped past her. The ends of her braided ponytail tickled Usagi's forearm.</p><p>Pink leaked into her cheeks. Usagi closed her eyes and decided right there - <em>I </em><em>have to tell her.</em></p><hr/><p>Hotaru offered to feed Chibi-Usa her mashed peas during lunch. She seemed so excited to be spending time with the baby version of her best friend, Usagi couldn't tell her no. And she sure wasn't going to turn down willing help.</p><p>It dawned on her while watching Hotaru wipe Chibi-Usa's face with her bib that without Crystal Tokyo freezing their bodies from aging, Hotaru would always be much older than Chibi-Usa. It was heartbreaking - they couldn't grow up together like in the past. Even knowing it was nobody's fault, Usagi still felt bad about it.</p><p>After inhaling two of the most delicious hamburgers she'd ever tasted, Usagi fed Chibi-Usa to sleep in the living room rocker while they watched the news on TV.</p><p>
  <em>"There's been an influx of people stocking up at the grocery stores," the newscaster reported, "as everyone prepares for the continuing snowstorm slated to hit Tokyo this evening. Reports of the strange phenomenon known as the 'purple lightning' are increasing, and we may even see the rare event tonight. Stay away from windows and unplug your important devices. Meteorologist Akihiko says..."</em>
</p><p>Seiya stood, remembering she had to change her bandages.</p><p>"I'm supposed to help you with that. Dr. Mizuno's orders," Usagi said, and passed her sleeping daughter to Hotaru's willing arms.</p><p>The Starlight grabbed her small bag of hospital supplies and slipped into Usagi's bedroom. Usagi casually shut the door, relieved to have a moment with Seiya to herself.</p><p>"I'm telling you," Seiya was saying as she pulled her shirt off, "I'm practically healed. It only hurts when I sneeze or laugh, so don't make me laugh."</p><p>It was hard to pretend like she wasn't fazed by her undressing. The sports bra she wore was form-fitting, accentuating her broad shoulders and muscular arms. Usagi told herself it was comparable to her Sailor Starlight uniform, but it didn't put her nerves at ease one bit.</p><p>Seiya sat on the edge of the bed and unclipped the metal hook keeping the gauze around her midsection in place. Usagi stepped close and began unwinding it.</p><p>"Does it still hurt to twist?" she asked.</p><p>"A little. But it's a lot better than yesterday."</p><p>"You know, you don't have to put a brave face on for me."</p><p>"Maybe I am just brave."</p><p>"Any normal person would need a month to recover from a fall like that. Guess you're not normal."</p><p>Seiya chuckled, then winced. "Damn it, Bun Head, I said not to make me laugh."</p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." She hesitated as she got to the end of the gauze, which continued a couple more times below the hem of her loose-fitting jeans. It dawned on her she would have to tug Seiya's pants down to get to the last bit of the bandage.</p><p>"Lean back a bit," Usagi instructed.</p><p>"Yes, Nurse Tsukino."</p><p>She smiled, remembering the disastrous time when Minako had acted as her nurse for a day when she was sick. She consciously turned her thoughts to how much she missed her bubbly, blonde friend, whom she hadn't seen in months, to distract herself as she unbuttoned Seiya's pants and pulled them down a couple of inches. She quickly passed the gauze around, collecting the last of it and tossing it a nearby trash bin by her nightstand.</p><p>Usagi peeled off the bandage as gingerly as she could. It was the first she'd seen of the nasty gash the mall monster had left. Three long scrapes, starting under her ribcage and ending at her hipbone - an injury that would be hard to explain to any other doctor but Ami. Usagi touched the skin, relieved to find it wasn't inflamed under her fingertips.</p><p>"It really got you," she murmured. Flashbacks of Seiya being thrown over the edge through the glass railing haunted her. She reached for fresh bandages and the antibiotic ointment. She pulled a latex glove on and squirted the medicine on her index finger and gently dabbed it along the red cuts, moving with care and taking her time. There was a lot to cover.</p><p>Seiya was quiet as she worked. What was running through her mind?</p><p>Usagi began wrapping the roll of gauze around the freshly changed bandages to keep them in place. She leaned over the Starlight, aware of the electricity snapping between their skin, which brushed occasionally as she passed the roll from hand to hand around her waist. They'd been close before, but never like this. It was so quiet. Should she say something? Why wasn't Seiya saying anything? Then again, what did one say after they confessed their feelings only to watch that person get kissed by someone they couldn't stand the very next day?</p><p>Usagi hurried to finish, unable to take it much longer. With everything secured in place, she pulled back, and their eyes met in an awkward exchange. So much left unspoken. No, it wasn't fair at all.</p><p>"Seiya," Usagi blurted before she could stop herself.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>She paused, then sat beside her on the edge of the bed beside her, only to pause again. "Um, you remember when you found that keychain?" Usagi nodded to the pink teddy bear on her nightstand.</p><p>A hint of a smile twitched on Seiya's lips. "How could I forget? I gave it to you so you would always remember our date at the amusement park. I'm surprised you still have it. What of it?"</p><p><em>Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. </em>Her heart was throbbing like wild. At this rate she might end up with a bruised rib too.</p><p>Usagi cleared her throat. "I...I've always kept it there. It's the last thing I'd look at before turning off my light and falling asleep. Especially this past year, I've been thinking a lot. How things could have been different between us..."</p><p>Seiya stopped breathing. Was this going where she thought it was going? She opened her mouth, then shut it, letting Usagi continue.</p><p>"I... I had no idea when I'd ever see you again. And with Chibi-Usa so young, I knew I couldn't visit for a while. I wished I had come years ago, like I wanted... Because then I would know how you were doing. What were you up to? Did you have someone special? I just didn't know anything, so I hung onto every memory I had of us. And this teddy bear... sometimes I'd fall asleep holding it, because I could see so clearly, your face in the sunset, smiling up at the sky. I could feel the wind around us, and even back then, how you used to make my heart race like crazy..." Usagi felt herself becoming choked up and had to pause. She managed to pull her gaze up. "I guess what I'm saying is...I've always loved you, Seiya. And I had to tell you because I don't want you to leave again without knowing that."</p><p>Seiya studied her expression. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but in a strange way, she very much could. All those years ago, and even now. The undeniable chemistry, the small moments, and simply how their friendship had always blurred along the lines of something more. She hadn't been imagining it after all.</p><p>"Bun Head..." Seiya studied her face. God, she looked so nervous, so vulnerable. Seiya pulled her into a hug. How long had she wanted this? To hear that she wasn't caught in a one-sided love, and never had been. Her heart leapt to her throat and she felt herself getting emotional when the reality of the words settled in.</p><p>Seiya breathed in her sweet vanilla scent, then pulled back to gaze into her big, blue eyes. She stroked the side of her face, loving how soft Usagi's skin felt, like flower petals under her touch. She tucked the spiral curl at her temple behind her ear. It was now or never.</p><p>She glanced at Usagi's lips, pink and slightly parted, then back up to her eyes. Seiya hesitated, and when she sensed Usagi wasn't going to pull away, she leaned in, more slowly than she needed to, as if drawing out the moment, as if savoring every second of the anticipation. She would never forget this. Her breath. Her scent. Her heat. How much she wanted to taste her for the very first time.</p><p>And then their lips met in a tender kiss.</p><p>Perhaps time stopped, or so it seemed to Usagi. All she knew was how soft Seiya felt - moist and warm, her mouth against her own. She was aware of a hand on the side of her face, and another against the small of her back, drawing her closer. So close, Seiya's earthy floral scent invaded her senses. The Starlight's touch sent shivers through her nerves. Was it even possible for a kiss to feel so electrifying?</p><p>Seiya parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Her whole body was tingling and charged. She could feel the raw emotion in the way Usagi tugged softly at the nape of her neck, on her braid. Seiya drew her in, inviting her closer and closer until she fell back against the mattress, welcoming the smaller woman's weight over her. There was no pain, though there should have been, considering her recent injuries. She didn't notice. Her senses unfurled as the taste of Usagi silenced all thoughts.</p><p>When their lips broke apart, their mouths lingered, nearly touching, just breathing the same air. Allowing a moment for their minds to catch up to their actions. A bashful smile, and Usagi retreated, gazing down at her all flushed and amused.</p><p>Seiya could get lost in those beautiful eyes. Helplessly, irrevocably lost, without a doubt, with all of her. And apparently that was something Usagi wanted.</p><p>"Bun Head... You're full of surprises," she breathed.</p><p>Usagi smiled shyly and shifted her weight. She loved the way Seiya felt beneath her. She loved the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way Seiya's musician hands had danced along her body like they knew their place. Like Seiya had fantasized about kissing her before too. Why had it taken so long to admit to herself that this was what she'd always wanted? Every fiber of her being felt alive.</p><p>And this was just a kiss.</p><p>"I never once thought in all these years..." Seiya whispered. She couldn't stop shaking her head.</p><p>Usagi caressed the Starlight's face, coyly. She loved her handsome features - high cheekbones, silky skin, and the piercing blue of her almond-shaped eyes. She'd done it - she'd admitted her feelings. It was as if her body felt lightweight enough to fly.</p><p>"I wish you'd come back sooner," said Usagi.</p><p>"Me too. But I'm here now. That's what matters."</p><p>Usagi wanted to lay with her, to become enveloped in her scent and warmth. But then she would never want to get up.</p><p>Usagi carefully rolled off her, mindful of her healing wounds. She snatched Seiya's shirt from the far side of the bed and passed it to her. For a moment, she wondered how much time had passed. Would Hotaru have any suspicions?</p><p>Then she realized one thing had remained the same after all these years - when it came to her and Seiya, Usagi didn't care what anyone else thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Making Up For Lost Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>Thanks for all the reviews! It's great feedback, hearing how you're all interpreting the story, especially at different paces. There are readers who've waited four months to get to this point and new readers who've read chapters 1-17 in one sitting. You all have interesting theories, comments, and suggestions. Thanks for taking the time to leave them and also taking the time to read. There just aren’t enough SeiUsa fanfiction and fanart out there, so I'm happy to add to the fandom.</p><p>I can't get enough of these two. And we've finally got them admitting their feelings! First hurdle cleared, but this story is far from over...</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 18: Making Up for Lost Time</p><hr/><p>The afternoon passed like any other, but something had changed.</p><p>It could be glimpsed in the subtle glances exchanged between the two - the coy smiles and the mere proximity as they slipped past one another. Sitting a little closer, lingering in each other's presence, and the secret conversations held just between four blue eyes. Simply <em>knowing</em> it was different now. It was an intangible, unspoken change.</p><p>The fear of rejection on the Starlight's end dissipated and while Usagi sensed her hesitation to the newness of it all, she was starting to see traits of the Seiya from her high school memories shining through.</p><p>Especially as Seiya knocked over the jenga tower for the second time, spilling wooden blocks over the coffee table and floor.</p><p>"Damn it!" she cursed, balling her fists. Hotaru and Usagi laughed in unison.</p><p>"It's because you haven't played this game before today," Hotaru offered.</p><p>"Seiya doesn't like to lose," Usagi explained, collecting the pieces and rebuilding the tower.</p><p>"I'm going to win this time, just watch!"</p><p>The trio had been playing cards and board games all afternoon while Chibi-Usa jumped noisily in her exersaucer beside them. She spun a plastic ball filled with toy beads, amazed at the effect. Chibi-Usa wasn't used to being around anyone but her mom and she was basking in all the stimulation and attention like a social butterfly.</p><p>"I'm getting hungry!" Usagi complained, rubbing her belly. "I could go for some hot cocoa! What about you guys?"</p><p>"That sounds delicious," said Hotaru. "Do you ever add cinnamon to yours?"</p><p>"No, but that sounds yummy! With whipped cream?"</p><p>"Yes, with a pinch of nutmeg, allspice, and a splash of vanilla. That's how my father likes his."</p><p>Usagi jumped to her feet. "Ooh, now you have to teach me, Hotaru! Would you like some, Seiya?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Chibi-Usa made a grunting sound and her face turned red. The sound of her filling diaper was audible, like a motorcycle revving down the street at two AM. When she was finished, she smiled innocently.</p><p>Usagi plucked her from the exersaucer. Dirty diaper scent hung in the air already and she pinched her nose.</p><p>"I've got this one, Bun Head," Seiya offered, standing.</p><p>"Thanks." Usagi passed her over, meeting her eyes in a furtive glance. Seiya winked and she bit back a smile before scurrying to the kitchen where Hotaru was already pulling three mugs from the cupboard.</p><p>"If you've got cocoa and sugar we can make it from scratch," Hotaru said, retrieving a carton of milk from the refrigerator.</p><p>"The only baking that gets done here is when Mako stops by, so I'm not sure!" Usagi admitted. She was relieved to find the ingredients though. They were organized in little rows, which had to be Taiki or Seiya's doing when they had cleaned her apartment. What a difference it made, having everything in its proper place! She had always struggled finding things before and it only added to the stress of each day.</p><p>Usagi bent and watched Seiya through the kitchen bar, beneath the cupboards. The Starlight was struggling to keep Chibi-Usa from rolling over while still trying to reach the pack of wipes. It shouldn't have been comical - Usagi knew how frustrating it was, but Seiya's inexperience was endearing, and it made her giggle. At least she hadn't put the diaper on backwards. Yet.</p><p>Hotaru measured cocoa and sprinkled the spices with care. The warm, cozy, holiday scent of allspice tickled their noses.</p><p>"She really loves you, you know," Hotaru said.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Seiya." The way the teenager spoke it, in such a serious tone, caught Usagi off guard.</p><p>"Um... Yeah, she does," she said, floundering for a response.</p><p>"I never spent much time around the Sailor Starlights until the final battle, but the way Star Fighter protected you, each time without fail... No, even just the way she looked at you... It was something special, then and now."</p><p>Heat crept up Usagi's neck. "Yeah..."</p><p>Hotaru shook her head. "I'm sorry if that wasn't appropriate. You probably have a lot of mixed feelings yourself, with everything that's happened this year. Forgive me."</p><p>"No, don't apologize, Hotaru! It's okay. Besides..." Usagi nibbled on her lip. "I... I, um, well...I feel the same way," she said quickly and quietly, as if spilling a secret.</p><p>Hotaru fought back a smile. "That much is obvious, Usagi." She poured a splash of vanilla in their mugs. "But I'm glad you've finally realized it too," she said.</p><p>Usagi's mouth popped open like a baby bird's. The younger girl just responded in a giggle.</p><p>"Pass me the milk, please?"</p><p>Usagi scoffed and slid the carton into her reach. Hotaru had only been ten years old when the Starlights first came to Earth! How did a child see what she couldn't? Did everyone know she loved Seiya all along? How come she was the last one to realize it?</p><hr/><p>The snowstorm raged on, piling Tokyo with two foot drifts and overcast white-grey skies. The lights flickered once around four o'clock, but it was so brief, they weren't sure if they'd imagined it or not.</p><p>Normally being trapped inside under the stormy circumstances would have been a bit depressing and claustrophobic. But rather, being snowed in with Seiya felt cozy.</p><p>Usagi really enjoyed having Hotaru around. They used to spend so much time together in the past - going on picnics, to the museum, and one time to the botanical rose garden. Hotaru always felt like a little sister to her, and even sometimes like her own daughter. Usagi decided when spring rolled around, she'd invite her on another picnic, just like old times. Chibi-Usa might even be walking by that point.</p><p>Thinking about her friends and how they could get together more often, the phone rang, as if on cue. It was Rei.</p><p>"Rei! How are you? We've been watching the weather, it's really hitting your area hard."</p><p>"That's why I'm calling, Usagi. The power's been out all day, and they're not going to be able to get it on for a couple days. Ugh."</p><p>"Oh no! That's not good."</p><p>"Can I come stay at your place? I don't want to intrude on you and Seiya's reunion, but I don't want to freeze tonight without heat either. I don't have a generator."</p><p>"Yes, come stay here! I've missed you lately!"</p><p>"Usagi, please don't get all sentimental on me."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you guys much, and our one girls' day wasn't enough."</p><p>"Well, it'll just be me." There was a ruffling sound as Rei shifted the receiver to her other ear. "Plus I'm having no luck getting any readings during my meditations. I think it's because I'm so far away from all this action."</p><p>"Speaking of action, I met up with Naru this morning. Another monster showed up."</p><p>"What-!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm okay. It was just me. And Michiru was there as my bodyguard. We finished him off."</p><p>"Unbelievable! I can't believe I haven't had a single premonition!" Rei complained. Usagi could practically hear her throwing her hands in the air. "And here I am, thinking I'm honing my psychic abilities! Screw it, I'm coming home. I'll stop by the shrine, maybe stay there tonight because with the delayed trains, I won't get in until real late."</p><p>"And check in on Yuuichiro?" Usagi teased.</p><p>"As if! That's exactly why I'm asking to stay with you. Well, because I'm worried about Seiya being hurt and Chibi-Usa there too, but because I'm trying to avoid him! The guy won't take no for an answer."</p><p>"Then why don't you fire him?" Usagi asked, smiling because she knew Rei would never.</p><p>"I would, but he's done such a good job running the whole place since Grandpa passed. He's bringing in more money than we ever have. It's because of him I can afford to be over here in Kyoto, taking all these classes."</p><p>"It must be his charm drawing in all the ladies," Usagi giggled, twirling the cord around her finger.</p><p>"Hilarious. Anyway, I'll probably come over tomorrow."</p><p>"Perfect, you can swap out for Hotaru. I think she's got school the rest of the week."</p><p>"Right, don't want her on the verge of having to repeat a year like you almost were."</p><p>"Hey, Minako almost had to repeat it with me!"</p><p>Rei just laughed. "See you later, Usagi."</p><p>"Bye, Rei."</p><p>As soon as she hung up, there was a <em>thunk</em> in the mailbox outside the apartment door. Usagi stepped out and lit up to find a thick envelope from the local photo studio addressed to her.</p><p>"Yes! My pictures are developed. I hope they turned out!" She tore it open, pleased to find a stack of photos she'd taken the past few months looking great, aside from the occasional finger over the lense and a few ruined by overexposure.</p><p>"What's that, Bun Head?" Seiya appeared, peering over her shoulder.</p><p>"Pictures for Chibi-Usa's baby book! Mako gave it to me when she was born. I've started it and it's so much fun!" Usagi disappeared into the hallway closet, re-emerging with a thick, pink, cloth-covered book. She plopped it on the kitchen table alongside the new pictures and went to check on her daughter, who was getting frustrated because she couldn't quite sit on her own yet. Hotaru sat close, supporting her when she'd tip over.</p><p>When Usagi came back, Seiya was flipping through the book. Horror and cringe washed over her when she realized Seiya was seeing pictures of her in the hospital, in an unflattering gown holding newborn Chibi-Usa.</p><p>"Who took these?" Seiya mused.</p><p>"My mom. And this goofy one? Rei took that."</p><p>"All your friends came to visit when she was born?"</p><p>"Yeah, at the hospital or here when we got home."</p><p>Seiya nodded wordlessly and continued flipping through the book. She was watching Chibi-Usa grow up before her eyes. With every photo she looked less like a newborn baby and more like the infant she'd come to know with pink curls and big ruby-brown eyes.</p><p>Seiya felt a heaviness settling on her chest. Was it because she felt like an outsider, looking into Usagi's life? She had missed out on so much in the past seven years, after all.</p><p>But then she realized it was because she saw the increasing tightness in Usagi's smile, and the spark in her eyes fading with each page she turned. The pictures early on were always taken by someone else, but when she got to Chibi-Usa's first solid food, they were selfies, or just of her daughter. Gone were the pictures of Minako kissing Chibi-Usa's cheek and Usagi opening a gift basket from Haruka and Michiru. It pained her, knowing that once the newness of a baby wore off, Usagi's friends stopped dropping by as often.</p><p>Irritation zoomed through her veins, but it wasn't towards her friends. They had busy lives of their own - careers, relationships, <em>life.</em> This wasn't high school anymore where free time was a given. It was generalized frustration that Usagi had done it all on her own. And if Seiya was being honest, maybe a little bit of anger towards Mamoru for putting her in that position.</p><p>Every diaper change, every late night feeding, all on her. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Usagi deserved to have someone by her side throughout all those moments, and not just popping by on the weekends. A partner. A <em>lover</em>. And as Seiya flipped through the book, all she could think about was how desperately she wanted to fill that role. How could she leave Earth now? When there is an opening for her? When she was needed?</p><p>"Okay, seriously, Seiya, don't look at this one," Usagi's hands were over a picture as soon as Seiya turned the page.</p><p>"Why'd you put it in here if you didn't want anyone to see it?"</p><p>"Because this is Chibi-Usa's book! It's for <em>her</em> someday. I never thought anyone else would see these, especially not you."</p><p>"You're so weird, Bun Head."</p><p>Usagi stuck out her bottom lip. When Seiya flipped the page, she caught a glimpse of the picture she'd been trying to hide. It was a harmless photo of Usagi and Chibi-Usa in the bathtub from the neck up, bubbles in their hair. She figured Rei or Minako had probably taken it, but for a moment she wondered if Haruka had, and her expression pinched.</p><p>"Do you want to help me put the new pictures in?" Usagi asked.</p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p>They spent the next hour trimming and pasting the photographs into Chibi-Usa's baby book. Usagi fetched her craft box, which was a disorganized mess of lace, ribbons, wavy scissors and stickers. Together they worked, side by side, conversation flowing naturally.</p><p>Seiya picked up a picture from Halloween - Usagi was dressed as a witch, with messy eyeliner and temporary purple hair dye streaking through her pigtails, while Chibi-Usa was a black cat with whiskers painted on her chubby cheeks.</p><p>"I thought witches were supposed to have green skin and warts?" Seiya teased. "You should have gone as something else, you're too cute to be scary."</p><p>Usagi rolled her eyes. "Okay, well next year what should I be?"</p><p>"Hmm... How about a rabbit?"</p><p>"That is so <em>not</em> creative, Seiya."</p><p>"I think you'd made an adorable bunny. I mean, you already do."</p><p>"Ha ha." Usagi snatched the picture out of Seiya's hand and smeared the back of it with her glue stick.</p><p>She was aware of the Starlight trying to play footsie with her under the table, and it was distracting. Which sticker should she put next to this picture, the jack-o-lantern or the ghost? When she turned to ask, she found Seiya leaning close, <em>very</em> close, but casually as if it were normal. Usagi's breath hitched and Seiya pointed at the sticker sheet.</p><p>"Do this one," she whispered, but Usagi didn't follow her finger to see which one she was pointing at. How could she focus when she was so close? Close enough to taste.</p><p>Seiya's eyes narrowed in that familiar, flirtatious manner. Then she was leaning in, closing the short distance between their mouths until they met. It had been driving Usagi mad all day, how badly she wanted to kiss her again, but there hadn't been an opportunity with Hotaru around.</p><p>Usagi smiled bashfully when Seiya pulled back, much too soon. Her lips were left tingling and heart flipped flopped in her chest. Would she ever get used to this? There were years of chemistry to unpack, and this was all uncharted water.</p><p>"How is the baby book coming?" Hotaru called from the next room.</p><p>"Good," Usagi said, looking straight into Seiya's eyes. "It's going good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I’ll Be the Actress Starring in Your Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>I write my chapters in gmail and I haven't figured out how to turn off autocorrect. This is what it changes their names to every time:</p><p>Usagi - Usage</p><p>Chibi-Usa - Chibi-USA</p><p>Haruka - Hanukkah</p><p>Michiru - mischief</p><p>Rei - red</p><p>Hotaru - Howard</p><p>That one cracks me up every time XD</p><p>(For real though, let me know if I accidentally type Molly instead of Naru. That's more likely to go unnoticed than Howard.) Haha.</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 19: I'll be the Actress Starring in Your Bad Dreams</p><hr/><p>That night after a scrumptious dinner of Hotaru's specialty - sesame soba noodles - and a few episodes of a TV series Usagi occasionally kept up with, the trio stood before the patio windows in the living room watching the bizarre lighting show in the dark sky.</p><p>Chibi-Usa was fast asleep in her mother's arms. She'd been so excited about Hotaru's company, she had skipped her afternoon nap and was out for the night. Usagi rocked her subconsciously, shifting her weight from side to side.</p><p>Seiya slipped her arm around Usagi, and she rested her head on the Starlight's shoulder, feeling a little sleepy herself after her second helpings at dinner.</p><p>"I've never seen anything like this," said Hotaru.</p><p>"They said on the news it's called 'thunder snow'," Usagi commented.</p><p>"It looks like the kind of lightning we've had on my planet." Seiya watched the brilliant flashes of purple streak down from the heavens like wicked fingers. With every strike, the clumps of falling snow were highlighted in their descent.</p><p>"It's kind of beautiful," Hotaru murmured, touching the cool glass. "If only it weren't creating such dangerous situations across the country."</p><p>"You don't think the power's gonna go out here, do you?" Usagi asked, a frantic edge in her voice.</p><p>"Let's hope not." Seiya kissed the top of her hair.</p><p>They watched the sky until Usagi couldn't stifle her yawns any longer. She brushed her teeth and changed into her favorite silk nightie in the bathroom. Her scalp always felt relieved when she untied her hairstyle. She took a few extra minutes to comb through her golden locks until they were free of tangles and shimmering in a curtain down her back.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hotaru." Usagi poked her head into the living room where Hotaru was comfortable with a pillow and blanket on the couch.</p><p>"Goodnight, Usagi."</p><p>"Thanks again for staying with us. Chibi-Usa loves spending time with you."</p><p>"It's not a problem at all. You know I don't mind one bit."</p><p>Usagi smiled and made her way to her bedroom where she found Seiya sitting in bed, tucked under the covers and flipping through the pages of an old magazine. When she clicked the door shut, Seiya glanced up and her expression shifted.</p><p>"Bun Head..." She took in the sight of Usagi sauntering across the room in a shimmering pale-pink nightie that stopped mid-thigh. It was a simple piece, with lace along the edges, drawing attention to her legs. Seiya turned back to the magazine, feeling heat rushing to her face and coursing through her body. "Why do you do this to me?" she mumbled, fighting back a smile.</p><p>Usagi tilted her head innocently. "Huh?"</p><p>"I don't know if I can sleep in here with you if you're wearing lingerie."</p><p>"This isn't lingerie! These are pajamas. It's a <em>nightgown</em>."</p><p>Seiya peered over the pages as Usagi climbed into bed beside her. "Call it what you want, but..."</p><p>Usagi stuck out her tongue. She slid under the comforter and sheets, hugging them to her chest. "What're you reading?" she asked, changing the subject.</p><p>Seiya shrugged and lowered the magazine to her lap. It was open to a two page spread including an interview and photo session of the <em>Three Lights</em> from seven years ago. Usagi knew what they had answered to each question by heart. The stack of old magazines she kept all contained some sort of article about the band. For the longest time she'd kept them hidden in the back of her closet to avoid Mamoru discovering them. But for the past year they'd been moved to plain sight, always within reach.</p><p>Usagi scoffed. "Ha! Always so full of yourself, huh?"</p><p>Seiya smiled smugly. "Obviously. I was pretty cool, wasn't I?" She pointed to a photo of herself - male disguise - wearing her signature red suit with a rose in hand, and gazing dreamily towards the camera.</p><p>"Did you always do music or was it just to find your princess?"</p><p>"For Taiki it was just to find our princess. Thankfully her knack of poetry translated well into songwriting. Yaten always knew how to play a variety of instruments, I think her parents put her in music lessons as a child. As for me, singing has always been a hobby of mine. I played around with the jita, it's similar to guitars here on Earth, but I had to work hard to be better. It's not easy to become a popular teen idol group overnight. But it was imperative to find our princess, so we weren't short on motivation."</p><p>"Oh, I see. How long were you here for before debuting?"</p><p>"Hmm... A couple months, I'd say. I don't really remember, it was such a blur adjusting to life here. Once we got signed with a label, it was all about our image and our sound. Right around the time the cherry blossoms started blooming, our lead single topped the charts and we were already quite famous. Or at least I thought so, until you saw me at the park and didn't recognize me." Seiya closed the magazine with a mock-frown.</p><p>"The first girl who didn't swoon at the sight of you. What a blow it must have been for your ego," Usagi teased.</p><p>"Of course it was. But you know, I still won you over in the end, so..."</p><p>"And what are you going to do now that you have?"</p><p>"Well, I'm going to focus on healing quickly, so I can keep you safe." Seiya leaned over, touching her lips to Usagi's ear. "And as for this moment, I'd like to kiss you again if you'd let me."</p><p>Her words were warm and sent shivers to Usagi's core. Eagerly, she turned her head and caught Seiya's lips between her own.</p><p>She'd come to find that kissing Seiya was different from the kisses she'd shared in the past with Mamoru. The Starlight was gentle, and softer somehow, and not just because she was a woman. Usagi had sensed the same tenderness from male Seiya, when he'd held her close in his arms. It seemed to be a quality unique to her as a person.</p><p>Usagi relaxed into the pillow, inviting her to come after her, so Seiya did. She leaned over the moon princess, kissing her softly, over and over until she felt Usagi's hands on her back, pulling her down. Their lips danced against each other's, and without warning, it turned passionate, and they were exploring the tenderness in each other's mouths.</p><p>Seiya tugged the comforter down - she just needed to touch her. Under her hand, she felt the warmth of her skin radiating beneath the flimsy material of her nightie. She would be lying if she said she'd never dreamed about kissing Usagi like this and feeling the softness of her curves under her palm. It was like a dream, and when she felt Usagi's hands on her body - at her neck, her shoulders, drifting to her lower back, her breath drew short, and all Seiya could hear was her heart throbbing in her ears.</p><p>It was when she nibbled softly on Usagi's bottom lip and the most melodic moan escaped from her, Seiya knew she had to stop now, or she wouldn't be able to.</p><p>She kissed her lightly, smiling, and rested her forehead down to Usagi's. Aside from their breathing, it was quiet. Chibi-Usa shifted in her crib, and for a moment, they feared she would wake, but a moment passed and she dozed on.</p><p>"We should get some sleep," Seiya whispered, though it was the last thing she wanted to do.</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>She kissed Usagi once more on the tip of the nose and rolled to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. Pain echoed through her ribs, but she found relief knowing her wounds had improved since even earlier that day. In a few more days, she'd be good as new. Just one of the perks of being a sailor guardian.</p><p>When she slipped under the sheets, Usagi rolled close, pressing their bodies together in ways Seiya had only dreamed of. She took slow, deliberate breaths, focusing her attention on Usagi's sweet vanilla scent.</p><p>It wasn't long before she felt Usagi's breathing slow and her grip loosen that she knew she was asleep.</p><p>Seiya lay awake for an hour, staring at the ceiling while letting the day's events sink in.</p><p>She hadn't come to Earth to win Usagi back. That wasn't even a possibility in her mind. She'd come to visit for a few days, expecting to catch up and hear all about her happy life with Mamoru. To laugh about all the crazy things they'd missed out on in the past few years, try and not feel too sorry for herself, and inevitably return home.</p><p><em>I am home now, </em>Seiya thought. <em>With her, wherever I'm at is home to me.</em></p><p>Princess Kakyuu's face flashed in her mind, and Seiya felt a pang of guilt. Choosing Usagi over her, yet again, in more than one way. It felt shameful to have held the title as lead Starlight this long. <em>Give it to Sailor Star Lover instead. She's fit to be a leader, I've seen the potential in her during training,</em> she thought.</p><p>Seiya knew that the more time that passed without returning to Kinmoku, their Princess would assume they had chosen to stay on Earth, just as she'd given them the option to. As her eyelids grew heavy, she wondered what Yaten and Taiki would do. They had known each other for over a decade now, it would seem uncanny to be separated. She fell asleep wondering if Taiki and Ami really were just friends and hoping Minako had returned Yaten's feelings because she didn't want her fellow guardians to go their own ways.</p><hr/><p><em>Usagi ran through blackness in confusion. Where was she? When was she? </em> <em>She couldn't see anything, she just felt the burning in her lungs and the thud of her heels on what held little echo and absorbed her desperate strides. Dirt, perhaps?</em></p><p>
  <em>She burst into a clearing. In the dim light, she made out trees. So oddly familiar. Had she been here before?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something whizzed by her ear and she saw a red rose in the center of the clearing that wasn't there a moment ago. She turned, and instinctively called out, "Tuxedo Mask?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Sailor Star Fighter emerged from the shadows. Her sailor guardian uniform was different - why was she wearing a cape? No, that was just her jacket over her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rain sprinkled down around them, soaking her bangs into her eyes and running mascara down her cheeks. She took a step forward and realized the heavy weight of Princess Serenity's gown dragged around her ankles. The edges were soaked in mud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are we here?" Usagi cried. "What's going on?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fighter opened her mouth, but before she had the chance to speak, a figure manifested behind her. It rose from the shadows on the ground until it stood at full height behind the unsuspecting Starlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seiya!" Usagi screamed. "Behind you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was too late. If Fighter had turned a moment sooner, maybe she would have been able to defend herself - to dodge the attack. But instead, she crumpled to the ground, a cluster of thick plant roots, cackling with purple electricity, stuck out of her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!" Usagi rushed forward, throwing herself at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go, Bun Head," Fighter uttered, feebly trying to push her away. "Go!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seiya, don't die! Please don't die!" Usagi tugged at the roots with all of her might. Why did this seem familiar? The woodsy clearing they were in seemed to fit this scene so perfectly. But why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know your identity, Sailor Moon. I saw you change," a male voice boomed. Usagi's head snapped up, and there he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nephrite floated in the air, power visibly rolling off his violet-blue aura. His thick, luminous brown hair stood up in every direction like lightning. Purple eyes of a monster, glowing and bright, narrowed at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How could you do this!" she screamed, using her fury as fuel. She pulled with every ounce of strength in her system. Fighter looked at her with a torn expression, watching in awe as Usagi was able to slide a few of the roots, even just the tiniest bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's...not possible!" he said in astonishment. Then his expression changed and he threw his hands above his head where ping pong-sized explosives materialized. He threw them at the two women.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fighter tossed herself over Usagi, shielding her from the explosion. They were sent back a few feet and when the smoke cleared, she looked up to see Fighter's eyes roll into the back of her head, and she tumbled forward. She was certain Seiya was dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're pathetic, Fighter," a high-pitched female voice called out. "First you lose your princess and now you lose your girlfriend too. We don't tolerate traitors."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaken over the unfolding events, Usagi looked around through blurry tears, to find no one else. Where had the voice come from?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nephrite continued to hover nearby and his handsome features crumpled into a scowl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now I have to kill you both," he growled. He heaved both arms behind his head, collecting a massive ball of sizzling energy. Before Usagi could react, it soared right for them and everything went black.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Usagi screamed. She shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. Her heart slammed against her rib cage, so forcefully and so fast, it hurt. She kept screaming, numb to where she was. <em>Am I dead? </em>She wondered. <em>We must be dead! </em>Her hands shot to her ears - someone else was screaming too.</p><p>Meanwhile, Seiya tried to shake her from the nightmare. "Bun Head!" she kept repeating, but Usagi couldn't hear her. Seiya fumbled for the lamp with no success. She was sure she'd knocked over everything on the nightstand in her haste. Chibi-Usa was crying shrilly. Then the overhead lights came on.</p><p>Hotaru stood in the doorway, transformation wand clutched to her chest, looking ready to attack. She exhaled, realizing there was no threat, and rushed to pick up Chibi-Usa from her crib.</p><p>Seiya managed to pull Usagi's hand from her ears long enough for her to hear the Starlight's calming words.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm right here. You were having a nightmare."</p><p>Usagi was trembling so hard, it was beginning to scare Seiya. The Starlight pulled her close and just held her. She wasn't sure for how long, but long enough for Hotaru to soothe Chibi-Usa back to sleep and Usagi to stop shaking.</p><p>"Will she be okay?" Hotaru whispered.</p><p>"I think so. Thank you."</p><p>"Let me know if you need me," Hotaru said, hesitating before slipping out of the room and flicking off the overhead lights.</p><p>"Seiya..." Usagi mumbled into her chest. "You were dead! You were attacked! Then Nephrite attacked me too, but you protected me! You risked your life to save me, but I don't think I made it!"</p><p>Seiya stroked her hair. "It wasn't real. None of it happened," she told her.</p><p>"But it <em>felt</em> so real! It was like I was there! It was so scary!"</p><p>"I'm here. You're safe now."</p><p>Usagi pulled back and glanced around the bedroom. Chibi-Usa slept peacefully in the crib across from the foot of the bed. Everything looked normal - her pastel-pink walls, her four-poster bed, a few of her clothes on the floor, and Seiya's familiar eyes, brimming with concern, looking deep into hers.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you." Usagi was freezing now she'd stopped trembling. She reached for the blankets and wrapped herself up. They laid back down.</p><p>"C'mere, Bun Head," she said, feeling for the smaller woman in the dark. Usagi scootched as close as possible. She hugged her arms around Seiya's midsection and buried her face into her chest. Her hand slipped up the back of the Starlight's shirt on accident, and she felt the roughness of the gauze under her fingertips. She worried she was holding onto Seiya too tight, but if she was in any pain, she didn't mention it.</p><p>Not that she would have anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Assumptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drops of Starlight</p><p>By Strawberry Moon Rose</p><p>You guys have to go check out <em>enchanters_creations </em>on instagram! She drew fan art for this story and I love it so much! A perfect photograph for Chibi-Usa's scrapbook indeed! :D</p><p>Also, follow her on fanfiction.net under the name <em>AnkiLight</em>. She's written an awesome SeiUsa fanfiction in German on the site fanfiktion.de and I'm helping her with the English translation so it can be uploaded there too in the future. Don't miss it!</p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 20: Assumptions</p><hr/><p>Usagi didn't mention the nightmare the next morning. She didn't want to talk about it, it was too chilling. Between Seiya's attack at the mall, her attack at the cafe, and now her haunting dream, she had so much to think about. Were the rest of Queen Beryl's generals still out there? Was Nephrite really behind the monsters' attacks? If he wasn't, who was and why? How was he back? It gave her a headache so she pushed all thoughts away the best she could.</p><p>She stayed wrapped up in Seiya's arms as long as possible when the sunlight woke her, enjoying the comfort the Starlight’s touch brought until Chibi-Usa demanded that someone get up and change her soggy diaper.</p><p>Usagi, Seiya, and Hotaru made homemade pancakes together while simultaneously trying to keep Chibi-Usa entertained with a variety of toys. The kitchen ended up a mess and Usagi inevitably got flour in her hair, but the pancakes turned out scrumptious. They gathered around the kitchen table, topping them with slices of strawberries and whipped cream and drowning them in a half a bottle of maple syrup. Hotaru chatted about her favorite classes in school and her plans after graduation when the phone rang. Usagi jumped up to answer it.</p><p>"Hello?" she said into the receiver.</p><p>"May I speak to Mrs. Chiba?" the polite woman on the other end asked.</p><p>"That's me," Usagi said, cringing. She made a mental note to see if she could change her last name back anytime sooner.</p><p>"This is Dr. Kusama's office. I'm calling to remind you of Chibi-Usa's six month check up today at one-thirty. Remember to bring your insurance and any updated list of medications. Please arrive fifteen minutes early."</p><p>"Oh!" Usagi slapped her hand to her forehead. "Yes, that's right! Um, we'll be there. Uh huh. Thank you. Bye."</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Hotaru asked when she returned to the table, looking distraught.</p><p>"It's just, I totally forgot about Chibi-Usa's doctor appointment today...”</p><p>"Do you want me to come with?" Seiya asked.</p><p>"Would you?" Usagi sounded relieved. "I always have my hands full with all her baby gear."</p><p>"Of course. But how far is it? They said on the news that the roads are still pretty slick. A lot of train delays too. I don't want you two out if it's dangerous."</p><p>"The clinic's actually within walking distance. In the summer I'd push her in the stroller there and back."</p><p>"We should be able to manage as long as the sidewalks aren't slippery then."</p><p>Hotaru said, "I'd better tag along too?"</p><p>"Better safe than sorry." Usagi sighed. "It seems like every time we go out, we get targeted by the enemy."</p><hr/><p>That afternoon, all bundled up, they ventured into the wintery world that had taken over Tokyo. The sky was a murky white and the relentless snow trickled down almost cinematically. Thankfully the path to the hospital was shoveled and clear. Chunks of sidewalk salt crunched under their boots and the crisp air turned their cheeks rosy.</p><p>Seiya wore Chibi-Usa in the baby wrap, and the pink-haired girl stared wide-eyed at the falling snowflakes in wonder. When one landed on her nose, she squealed and waved her mittens around as if trying to catch one.</p><p>"Are we still in Japan?" Usagi spun in a circle, arms out wide. Snow was piled up two feet tall on both sides of the footpath. She inhaled a large gulp of cool air, amazed at how peaceful and quiet the city seemed. Schools had been cancelled and commuters were encouraged to stay home.  The cheerful, winter vacation vibe was contagious.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Hotaru agreed, tilting her head back and letting a snowflake melt on her tongue.</p><p>"Seiya, I don't suppose you've ever made a snowman?" Usagi asked.</p><p>"No, can't say I have. It doesn't snow on our planet."</p><p>“Really?  Not at all?”</p><p>”Nope.”</p><p>”We’ve got to then! And snow angels! How about later? Our apartment complex has a community backyard area that would be perfect! Mom got Chibi-Usa a sled as an early Christmas present, she could try it out today."</p><p>"Sure, that sounds fun," Seiya said. She couldn't take her eyes off the blonde as they walked, or in Usagi's case, practically skipped. <em>She gets so excited over the simplest of things. </em>Seiya always found that childlike quality in her endearing.</p><p>Even with the sidewalk salted, Usagi still managed to find a slippery patch. She lost her footing and her arms pinwheeled.</p><p>"Bun Head-!" Seiya called out, but Usagi had already fallen sideways into the bank of snow. Between the look of shock registered on her face and the way her snow boots stuck out in the air, Seiya lost it in laughter.</p><p>Usagi jutted out her bottom lip. The snow was sticky and heavy around her, making it difficult to get up. A few passerbys smiled down at her. She glared at Seiya.</p><p>"A little help here?"</p><p>"Sorry," Seiya said, still grinning. She offered a hand and in one swift motion, pulled her to her feet.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Usagi brushed the snow off herself the best she could. "Did I get it all?" she asked, spinning in a circle.</p><p>Seiya noticed her butt was covered and bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You missed a spot," she said, pointing.</p><p>Usagi quickly brushed off her bottom. She huffed and marched on, leaving Seiya chuckling under her breath.</p><p>The pediatrician's office was located in a tall brick building next to the hospital. Seiya held the door for them and they took the elevator to the third floor where the air smelled like stale coffee and disinfectant. Usagi checked in with the receptionist at the front desk.</p><p>The waiting room chairs were scratchy, but comfortable enough. Usagi read a children's book to Chibi-Usa, pointing at every colorful animal animatedly. Each page had touch-and-feel textures that fascinated her. Soft fur on the image of the rabbit, velcro over the panda's paws, and a rough sandpaper tongue on the lion. When Usagi finished, Chibi-Usa grabbed the book by the corner and gnawed on the edge, soaking it with drool.</p><p>The clinic wasn't very busy due to the weather, but it still took forever to be called back. Seiya helped herself to a cup of water from the dispenser in the corner. The radio played softly over the speakers, and when Usagi heard the music, her head popped up.</p><p>"Hey, this must be one of Minako's new songs!" she said. "I'd recognize her voice anywhere!"</p><p>"I think you're right," Hotaru agreed. The song was a slow pop ballad that turned catchy and powerful in the chorus.</p><p>
  <em>"I couldn't tell anyone about my true feelings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My own fate, I had no sympathy for</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those days I spent with you shined</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I close my eyes, wishing you were here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that's my prayer, forevermore"</em>
</p><p>Then a second voice took over in the next verse, huskier and rich in tone. Seiya was mid-sip and nearly spewed water everywhere when she heard it.</p><p>"Well, looks like someone found time to record a single with the famous Minako Aino," Seiya mused, shaking her head. "I shouldn't be surprised."</p><p>When the song ended, the radio announcer said, "And that was Minako Aino's new hit, 'I'm Here' featuring Yaten Kou from the<em> Three Lights</em>! I don't know about you guys, but I never saw this collab coming! The<em> Three Lights</em> have disbanded almost eight years ago now and haven't released any new music or made any public appearance since. This has us wondering, are Minako Aino and Yaten Kou dating? And will the band be pursuing solo careers in the near future or perhaps getting back together? Tune in..."</p><p>"That's a great question indeed," said Seiya. She tugged her cap down lower, noticing the receptionist looking their way. It was probably a coincidence, but she didn't want to take her chances.</p><p>"Wow...!" Usagi said in wonder. "That song was so good! Minako has some explaining to do, I've gotta call her tonight!"</p><p>"Chibi-Usa?" A nurse with a clipboard poked her head into the waiting room.</p><p>Usagi and Seiya stood, gathering the diaper bag and the rest of their belongings.</p><p>"I'll be waiting here," Hotaru called after them.</p><p>The nurse led them down a narrow hallway to a tiny room. Usagi settled into one chair and Seiya beside her. Five minutes later, the pediatrician knocked and entered breezily.</p><p>Dr. Kusama was a dark-haired woman in her late thirties with oversized 90's glasses and a warm smile, the kind that's good with children. She was always friendly and to the point, sometimes too much so.</p><p>"Hello there!" Kusama said. "It's been two months now since little Chibi-Usa's last checkup. How is she? Oh, and I notice we've got the father joining us today for her visit. It's about time, huh?" She laughed at her own joke. "I'm just kidding, I know how busy you dads are. Work is work after all."</p><p>Seiya was too caught off guard to respond. She shot Usagi an amused look, and the moon princess just looked at her lap, cheeks turning a subtle bubblegum color. She was debating if she should correct the doctor, but by the time she thought to, Kusama was already instructing her to undress Chibi-Usa so they could get her height and weight.</p><p>"My, she's just growing like a weed! Reflexes look great. Can she sit on her own?"</p><p>"Almost," Usagi replied. "She tips over sometimes, but we're working on that."</p><p>"Great! Now remember to lower her crib once she starts trying to crawl. Because after that she'll be pulling herself up on things. Before you know it, she'll be running around getting into everything!"</p><p>"I can only imagine," Usagi said, smiling because she <em>could</em> very well imagine Chibi-Usa older and doing just that.</p><p>Chibi-Usa's cries were ear-piercing when she got her shots. Usagi hugged her close, pointing at the cute anime characters on the bandaids, but her daughter couldn't care less. Seiya handed her the pacifier and she instantly was muted.</p><p>After answering questions about Chibi-Usa's sleep schedule, Dr. Kumsama asked about her eating habits and if Usagi was still breastfeeding and she replied yes.</p><p>"That's wonderful! Now I do have to warn you, it's between this appointment and the next appointment at nine months old that I see most moms get pregnant again. There's nothing wrong with that, but I need to inform you that breastfeeding isn't a form of birth control, and if you aren't wanting another baby yet, he needs to use protection." She nodded at Seiya.</p><p>Both their faces turned scarlet. Usagi ducked her head and pretended to be fixated on adjusting Chiba-Usa's shoelaces.</p><p>Seiya tugged on her ponytail. If only Dr. Kusama knew the truth, she wouldn't be telling them this. Seiya was too embarrassed at the implication that she and Usagi were sleeping together to even look in her direction.</p><p>"Stop at the front desk to set up your next appointment. Otherwise I'll see little Chibi-Usa in March! Keep reading to her daily. Buh-bye, you two!"</p><p>With that, the door clicked shut. There was a long pause, and suddenly the room felt claustrophobic. Usagi jumped to her feet.</p><p>"All done, Chibi-Usa! Time to go home and play outside," she blabbed, desperate to say something, anything at all.</p><p>Together they shimmied Chibi-Usa into her winter coat and strapped her into the baby wrap while avoiding eye contact. Usagi set up the next appointment with the receptionist and they were off.</p><p>It was just under freezing, but the buildings blocked out any wind, making it seem warmer on their walk back. Chibi-Usa fell asleep after a few blocks, snuggled up against Seiya's chest like a baby koala.</p><p>"Aw, she looks so cozy, <em>Dad</em>," Usagi kidded.</p><p>Seiya's lips tugged up at the corner. "You know, you could've corrected her, Bun Head."</p><p>"And what would I have said?"</p><p>"I don't know, I guess it doesn't really matter what other people think anyway."</p><p>Usagi remembered when they were riding the Ferris wheel together and she'd said, <em>'What if someone takes a picture of us up here? Breaking news! Seiya from the </em>Three Lights<em> has a girlfriend!' </em>And Seiya hadn't batted an eye.</p><p>"Back then, you didn't care if people thought we were dating, did you?"</p><p>"No. And I still don't. But I'd be afraid for your safety if anything got out. The paparazzi can be so invasive, and I wouldn't want to ever put you or Chibi-Usa in danger because of me." Seiya looked down and adjusted Chibi-Usa's hat as they walked. Hotaru was several paces ahead, giving them some privacy. She appreciated that about the outer guardian, and also how she seemed to be in favor of their new relationship. She wasn't so sure how everyone else would react when they found out the news. Taiki and Yaten had always tried hard to deny Seiya her feelings towards Usagi because it was distracting from their mission. What would they think now?</p><p>Seiya stole a glance at Usagi strolling beside her. Her side profile was adorable - her tiny nose was pink from the cold, her lips looked dewy under a fresh coat of chapstick, and a snowflake landed on her eyelashes, melting almost instantly. The brightness reflecting off the snow made the blue of her eyes look striking.</p><p>"Hey, Bun Head..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I have a question."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"So, what are we?"</p><p>Usagi looked over with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Seiya smiled a little. "You know what I mean. Like, we're dating, right?"</p><p>"I mean, I thought that's how that works," she replied, looking straight ahead, seeming a little flustered.</p><p>"Well, I was just debating how to ask you to be my girlfriend is all."</p><p>"<em>Ask</em>?" Usagi looked at her in disbelief. "You've always told people that's who I am anyway!"</p><p>"You're right," Seiya laughed. "Because who wouldn't want to date someone cool like me?"</p><p>Usagi smiled. This banter, it hadn't changed even after all this time. The chemistry that was palpable from the moment they spoke in the park, she had a feeling it would never fade. Not when they had such a strong friendship as a foundation to build upon. And especially not if Seiya kept looking at her with that handsome smile.</p><p>"So, Bun Head, what do you say?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Seiya sweatdropped. She wasn't making this easy. "Do you want to make it official?"</p><p>Usagi skipped ahead and walked backwards to face the Starlight. "Hmm," she teased, pretending to weigh her options. "I don't know, I might need some time to think about it..."</p><p>Seiya smirked. "Take all the time you need. You know I'll always be here."</p><p>"Well, in that case it would be rude to keep you waiting," she said.</p><p>"Is that a yes?"</p><p>Usagi paused, allowing her to catch up. She surprised Seiya by linking her arm through hers and leaning into her body weight. "What do <em>you</em> think?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>